Fantasy
by 5Hikaru no Yami5
Summary: En algún momento pasé la linea entre la realidad y los sueños, aunque nunca podré decir de que lado estuve originalmente. Aquella mañana empezó, tal vez estaba premeditado o fue al azar. Lo que sé es que estaba viviendo una fantasía.Shounenai
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo minna-san!

Es un placer, esta es mi primera aparición en fanfiction! Estoy muy emocionada, he estado trabajando en este proyecto desde hace ya unos meses y he decidido publicarlo. El lunes por la mañana, antes de salir para el instituto, de repente y así como así me dije: Voy a publicarlo. El primer capítulo es bastante simple, se menciona a casi todos los que van a salir a lo largo de la historia, pues no saldrán exactamente todos.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi Beyblade, me llamó mucho la atención y decidí seguirlo, cual sería mi sorpresa de terminar tan encantada con los personajes (sobre todo los cuatro protagonistas, Zeo que lo adoro y uno que otro de la última temporada) y tan metida en la trama.

Adoro esos ánimos tan sinceros de Taka, esa sonrisa radiante de Max, la picardía y ternura en Ray y... bueno, todo Kai, jajaja. Un día, luego de leer varios fics (uno de ellos era de otra serie), se me vino una idea a la cabeza, tomando un poco de todo lo que había leido (más de dos mil hojas en word en los últimos dos meses del pasado año) fui armado la historia. De antemano digo que es estilo escolar, ya saben, estudiantes y todo. Pero tiene un toque de misticismo que seguro les gustará. El tipo de narrador es omnisciente, me gusta hacerlo de esa manera porque queda misterio y cosas que, a lo largo de la historia, se irán resolviendo.

Fanáticas de Kai (todo el mundo), Takao, Ray (casi todo el universo creo yo) y Max, no se preocupen, los adorarán tanto como yo, sus personalidades cambian ligeramente, por supuesto, pero siguen siendo ellos .

Qué más... Hay personajes que no saldrán o que solo serán nombrados como King (El rey) ya que mi mente no da para tanto y su participación puedo no hacer falta o estar muy alejado de mi protagonista. La persona que elegí para narrar la historia es alguien que no sale mucho por lo cual el reto de nombrar a la mayor parte de los personajes fue mayor, cosa que disfruté inmensamente.

Bueno, ya me extendí de más, hay les van las premisas y todo eso que hay que decir:

**Título:** Fantasy

**Autora:** 5Hikaru no Yami5

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes y (aunque yo no lo considere como malo pues me encanta) Shonnen-ai.

**Nota importante: **La mayoría de los capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un rewie. El ciclo escolar empieza en Septiembre-Octubre, años recientes, en la ciudad de Nagasaki. Los Sábados rara vez hay clases, la mitad están en tercer año y la otra en cuarto, menos Kenny, Joseph y Kiki (Kevin) que estám em primer año.

Nombres: Takao Kinomiya: Tyson Granger

Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

Mihaeru: Miguel

Hitoshi Kinomiya: Heero Granger

Mao Kon: Mariah

Hiromi Tashibana: Hilary

Kyo(no usaré el largo): Kenny

Del resto usaré los nombres de la versión estadounidense y algunos apellidos son

inventados.

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san (Kami-sama lo bendiga 3), solo los

tomé prestados un rato.

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:** Hay algunos autores que tienen mi msn y no les diré que soy yo. Les propongo un reto a Nekot (No tiene mi msn pero creo que podrá descubrirlo), Addanight, Jendow, Ari-yuna. Si adivinan quien soy y lo dicen rápido el primero en descubrirme podrá pedirme un capítulo de la índole que quiera en este o la segunda parte que irá después de este fic y le dedicaré un capítulo al segundo que lo descubra. Ya les he dejado RR antes, como pista tiene un / y las letra principal es _K_. Vamos, los reto a descubrirme. Puede ser por RR, msn o contactándome pos FF. Los espero chicos!

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla_ Pensamientos.

Aquí les va, disfrútenlo!!!

**Capitulo 1: "Sorpresas"**

_El lugar estaba oscuro, tan solo iluminado por unas motas de luz que flotaban en el aire. Sentía sus pies descalzos húmedos, había agua llegándole a los tobillos, justo enfrente de él las partículas de luz empezaron a reunirse poco a poco formando una figura brillante que no se definía bien, se acercó lentamente y extendió la mano. La figura le imitó pero permaneció en el mismo lugar, la idea de que le sonreía se hizo imposible al no poder vislumbrar bien al ser, justo cuando iban a tocarse..._ Sonó el despertador.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, respirando agitadamente y me incorporé en la cama. Alargué mi brazo, igual que en el sueño y apagué el despertador, salí de la cama y me apresuré en vestirme para ir al instituto. Antes de salir me miré al espejo, no estaba mal, solo que mi cabello, de color rubio ceniza, era un desastre.

-¡Hijo, llegaras tarde! –gritó mi madre desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy!

Me peine tan bien como pude y baje para desayunar.

-Itadakimasu –susurré juntando las manos en frente del plato con restos de comida.

Me levanté de la mesa, tomé mi maletín y me lo eche al hombro para salir de la cocina, atravesé el pasillo con la mirada gacha mirando las calcetas sobre el piso de madera. Me detuve en el genkan (N/A: pequeño vestíbulo en donde los japoneses dejan sus zapatos) para calzarme, tomé las llaves de la mesita que estaba a mi lado y abrí la puerta.

-¡Itekimas! (Ya me voy!) –grité antes de salir.

Ese día, en vez de montar mi bicicleta, preferí caminar. Las calles estaban repletas de estudiantes, felices, emocionados, tristes, melancólicos y molestos por el primer día de clases. Así es, hoy comenzaban las clases para mi y muchos otros chicos. Era septiembre y como algunas pocas escuelas empezábamos al estilo estadounidense.

Me detuve frente a las altas verjas de hierro, detrás de estas se alzaba un gran edificio de color blanco de cuatro pisos de altura y entre este y yo se extendía un gran patio. Después de unos segundos entré, no era precisamente nuevo, ya este sería mi tercer año en ese colegio. Caminé por el patio en donde se veían alumnos conversando y saludándose, como aún era temprano habían pocos estudiantes. Entré en uno de los edificios, en la primera planta estaban los casilleros, fui al mío y me cambie los zapatos. Subí las escaleras y busqué el que sería mi nuevo salón.

-Salón 3-C... salón 3-C...

Lo encontré en el tercer piso casi al fondo del pasillo frente a una ventana, al abrir la puerta me sorprendió encontrar a alguien dentro, estaba sentado en uno de los primeros puestos con un libro abierto sobre el escritorio y levantó la vista al oír como se cerraba la puerta.

Sus ojos verdes, como dos esmeraldas, quedaron fijos en mi, su cabello de color naranja estaba elegantemente desordenado, tenía la piel pálida, sin ninguna mancha o peca, en el oído izquierdo portaba un delgado arete de color dorado y sus finos labios se curvaron un poco al verme. Me quedé quieto mientras lo veía levantarse e inclinarse un poco, hasta su voz me sonó curiosa cuando me saludo y preguntó mi nombre.

-Buenos días, soy Brooklyn Masefield y seremos compañeros este año. Soy nuevo aquí, es un placer –dijo amablemente-. ¿Y tu como te llamas?

Tarde un poco en reaccionar y algo apenado le dije:

-Bu...buenos días, soy Mihaeru Minamoto, el placer es mío.

-¡Pero que lindo y curioso nombre! –exclamó.

-¿Lindo?

-Si, suena místico y melodioso –dijo con simpleza como si fuera cosa de todos los días decirle eso a las personas que recién conoces.

-Ah... gra-gracias –atiné a contestar un poco azorado-. También me gusta tu nombre Brooklyn.

El me sonrió como toda respuesta, y volvió a sentarse para continuar con su lectura. Yo me quedé allí quieto observándolo y la palabra ángel se me vino a la cabeza. No estaba muy lejos de la realidad, aquella tranquilidad que despedía, esa dulzura en su mirada... ¡Hasta el uniforme le sentaba de maravilla!

La puerta a mis espaldas me hizo regresar a la realidad, ya estaban empezando a llegar los demás así que me fui a sentar, pero a diferencia del chico nuevo, fui a uno de los últimos puestos en la fila que da junto a la ventana. Dejé el maletín y me senté pesadamente, giré mi vista a la ventana y solo regresé a la realidad cuando alguien me llamó.

-¡Mihaeru! –dijo un voz muy familiar, cuando me volví vi, parada en frente de mi, a una chica de cabellos rosa pastel, ojos rojizos y sonrisa tierna.

-Mathilda –dije feliz al ver a mi mejor amiga-. ¿Te tocó este salón?

-¡Así es! –asintió-. Vamos a estudiar juntos, que gusto me da eso.

Todo un gusto francamente, Mathilda y yo nos conocemos desde primaria, estudiamos juntos casi siempre y nuestros padres, al pasar a segundaria, nos enviaron a la misma escuela en donde nos separaron en segundo año. Mathilda se sentó a mi lado, sin importarle mucho lo apartados que estábamos, hablamos de muchas cosas a pesar de que nos habíamos visto varias veces en las vacaciones de verano.

Un rato después sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases, ya el salón estaba lleno y casi todos los puestos ocupados para cuando la profesora entró. Su andar era elegante y refinado, llevaba el cabello rubio por los hombros y sus ojos azules eran vivaces y brillantes. Los labios estaban coloreados suavemente de color rosa y resaltaban de su blanca tez.

-Muy buenos días clase –saludó la maestra con voz afable y sonrisa radiante, se que había visto esa sonrisa en algún lado...

-Buenos días –respondimos a coro.

-Yo seré su profesora de matemáticas y física este año, soy Judy Mizuhara –se presentó escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra-. Hola Taka –agitó la mano a un chico sentado en uno de los últimos puestos que la saludaba animadamente.

La primera hora de clases se fue en presentaciones. Este año no habían muchos alumnos nuevos, pero aún así los que ya teníamos unos años teníamos que hablar, en el último puesto de la primera fila estaba un chico de cabellos largos y de color azul oscuro, sus ojos eran rojizos y su piel morena, se levantó un poco enfurruñado pero enseguida sonrió con ánimos y lo reconocí.

-Hola, soy Takao Kinomiya, tengo catorce años y estudio aquí desde quinto de primaria.

¡Claro! Takao estudió conmigo el año pasado, se sentaba una fila a la derecha, era algo atolondrado, glotón y no le iba bien en matemáticas, pero a pesar de eso era un gran chico; hicimos un par de trabajos juntos y nos volvimos amigos rápidamente.

Al llegar al primer puesto de la segunda fila le tocó el turno a Brooklyn, quien con su enigmática sonrisa se levantó y se dio la vuelta para que todos lo viéramos, más de uno se quedó embobado.

-Buenos días, soy Brooklyn Masefield, tengo catorce años y vengo del extranjero. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien este año y ser buenos amigos –dijo inclinándose un poco y sonriendo de manera encantadora.

Noté que a mi lado Mathilda no le quitaba la vista de encima pero luego se volvió hacia mi y sonrió de manera nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Un rato después le tocó a ella, intenté con una sonrisa infundirle ánimos, era tímida y le costaba hablar en público.

-Buenos días... –susurró apenada-. Soy Mathilda Usui, tengo catorce años y este es mi tercer año estudiando aquí...

Poco después fue mi turno, yo era el último que debía presentarse y ya solo faltaban unos veinte minutos de clases. Me levanté y miré alrededor, Mathilda por supuesto me miraba, Takao al verme me saludó con la mano, yo le devolví el gesto con timidez y Brooklyn me sonrió con una dulzura de la que tardé en reponerme.

-Joven, es su turno –dijo la profesora.

-Lo siento, soy Mihaeru Minamoto –me presenté por segunda vez-. Tengo catorce años y este es mi tercer año en el instituto.

-Muy bien, con esto concluimos las presentaciones –habló la maestra llamando la atención de todos, me fijé que Brooklyn tardó un poco en voltearse-. Ahora les leeré el reglamento y...

A los minutos terminamos la clase y empezaron a salir del salón los demás, Mathilda dijo que iba a saludar a Aaron y a Claude, amigos nuestros desde hacía unos años, íbamos juntos a todas partes. Yo me quedé allí sin muchos ganas de salir, ni siquiera tenía hambre y talvez me hubiera quedado así todo el descanso sino fuera porque...

-Disculpa –oí que dijeron cerca de mi, al voltearme vi a Brooklyn sonreírme-. ¿Podrías enseñarme la escuela?

No respondí de inmediato, me quedé quieto y sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda, detrás de Brooklyn habían varias chicas lanzándome miradas acecinas, tragué duro y me pregunté si el las habría rechazado para hablar con migo.

-¿Yo? –pregunté un poco incrédulo. El asintió-. Seguro.

-Genial, vamos.

Me levanté y salimos del salón, le mostré el edificio y le expliqué el orden de los salones, al bajar lo lleve al gimnasio y la piscina, en la parte trasera del patio. Fuimos al ala destinada para los laboratorios y la enfermaría, a su lado estaba el edificio de dirección, con el departamento de dirección, el salón de maestros, el departamento de orientación (al que por cierto conozco muy bien) y la sala de juntas.

Caminamos por el patio hasta la cafetería pero el se detuvo antes de entrar.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Mira –dijo solamente señalando con el dedo.

Busqué con la vista que era lo que había llamado su atención y vi que Mathilda y Claude se acercaban a nosotros. Me extrañó que Aarón no estuviera con ellos. Al llegar los saludé y le presente a Brooklyn a mi amigo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Claude Ichiyama, voy en 4-C, bienvenido –le dijo, Claude era alto y recio, su nariz aguileña y su expresión dura intimidaban un poco pero no era mal chico, como ya dije, era uno de mis mejores amigos. Su cabello era corto, peinado hacia atrás de color azul pálido.

-¿Y Aarón? –pregunté a los muchachos, ambos bajaron la vista-. ¿Qué?

-Aaron se fue a Tokio –dijo Claude.

-¡¿Nani?!

-Así es, su padre fue transferido a Tokio y Aarón tuvo que ir con el.

-Sonna bakana (No puede ser)... –el padre de Aarón trabaja en una empresa muy prestigiosa y solía viajar mucho, conocí a Aarón de la misma forma, el llegó un día a la ciudad-. ¿Era eso a lo que venían? –pregunté tras un momento de silencio.

-¿Eh? No, era para preguntarte si no querías comer con nosotros –dijo Mathilda.

-Lo siento, no puedo –contesté y señalé a Brooklyn con un gesto-. Le estoy enseñando la escuela.

-No hay problema, puedes ir con ellos.

-No, yo quiero estar con tigo –dije sin pensar.

Mathilda y Claude lucieron sorprendidos, yo me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado tratando de saber porque demonios dije eso, mientras que Brooklyn rió por lo bajo, que linda era su risa.

-Esta bien, entonces vamos.

-Si, nos vemos luego amigos –les dije antes de seguir caminando.

Entramos en la cafetería donde se detuvo a comprar algo que no llegué a ver. Al salir andamos en silencio por los terrenos llenos de estudiantes hablando y riendo, el ambiente era muy agradable, ese día estaba fresco, cuando pasábamos frente un grupo de árboles un chico como salido de la nada cayó frente a nosotros con delicadeza. Se irguió mientras yo trataba de hacer volver a funcionar mi corazón.

-Brooklyn¿qué tal?

-¡Mystel! –exclamó acercándose al chico-. Mihaeru, este es un amigo mío. Mystel, el es Mihaeru, estudia con migo y me está mostrando la escuela.

-Un placer conocerte –dijo dándome la mano.

-El placer es mío –dije sin saber que más decir.

-¿Ya vieron toda la escuela? –me preguntó el rubio de piel morena.

-Si, solo falta el resto del patio.

-Excelente –dijo, aunque yo no sabía que tenía de excelente-. ¿Te importa si te lo robo un momento? –tomó el brazo de Brooklyn y tiró de el para acercarlo.

-Yo... no, no hay problema.

-Bien, andando amigo.

-¡Adiós Miha-kun! –dijo antes de irse-. ¡Y gracias! -gritó y me lanzó algo, un pequeño caramelo de colorida envoltura.

-Adiós... –dije atrapando el dulce en el aire, lo observé unos momentos. Eso debió haber sido lo que compró en la cafetería.

Guardé el dulce en mi bolsillo con cuidado, me encogí de hombros y me di la vuelta, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Decidí ir a buscar a Mathilda y a Claude, pero no podía recordar donde estaban sentados.

-Diablos... les debí haber preguntado donde estarían o haber invitado a Brooklyn a comer con nosotros...

Después de un rato, me cansé de buscar y como no faltaba mucho para la segunda hora entré al edificio donde estaban los salones, subí las escaleras, todo estaba sumido en silencio, al parecer todos estaban en el patio o la cafetería.

Entré en el aula sin levantar la mirada, pasé por las mesas hasta la última pero antes de llegar me di cuenta de que me estaban observando. Al levantar la vista vi que no era el único en el salón, tres muchachos, que se notaba eran mayores que yo, me miraban de forma insistente a unos puestos de donde yo estaba, no los recordaba de mi clase y parecía que ellos tampoco.

El que parecía más "amenazador" era el más fornido y alto, su cabello, de color entre lavanda y gris, lo llevaba corto, sus ojos eran de igual color, con una mirada altiva y enérgica, estaba recostado en la butaca donde uno de sus amigos estaba sentado. Este era... sublime, sus labios eran pálidos y carnosos, sus cabellos pelirrojos pero a diferencia de Brooklyn eran más oscuros. Su piel era pálida, tersa y estoy seguro que suave y sus ojos... Eran como dos piedras preciosas, azules y fríos como el hielo pero aún así hermosos, como estaba sentado no pude ver su contextura. A su izquierda, parado y de brazos cruzados estaba el otro, su piel era igual de pálida que la del pelirrojo, sus ojos rojos como dos rubíes y sus labios finos y pálidos. Era más bajo que el primer muchacho, debajo de la chaqueta del instituto se definían un poco unos brazos musculosos y una espalda ancha. Su cabello era quizás lo más interesante, de dos tonalidades, azul ceniza delante, azul oscuro detrás, en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha portaba una piedra roja con forma redonda, un rubí seguramente y en sus mejillas cuatro marcas como triángulos de color azul hacían contraste con su nívea piel.

-Niño, este no es tu salón –me dijo el más fornido de los tres en tono rudo.

-¿Cuál es tu clase? –preguntó el pelirrojo con voz suave que me causó un escalofrío.

-Voy en el 3-C...

-Este es el 4-B, ni siquiera es tu piso –me informó el de cabellos cortos con sorna.

-Ah... yo... lo siento, no debí haberme fijado –contesté un poco apenado, ninguno de los otros dos dieron pruebas de inmutarse. Me apresuré a salir pero antes de llegar a la puerta me llamaron.

-Oye niño... ¿Tu no ibas el año pasado con la psicóloga?

Abrí los ojos grandemente, no muchos sabían de eso, por mi personalidad cerrada y taciturna, mis dibujos y escritos me había ganado un viaje directo a "orientación" durante el año pasado.

-Mihaeru –dije sin voltearme.

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo Mihaeru y no soy un niño, cumpliré quince años en Febrero.

-Bueno "Mihaeru", dinos¿si o no?

-No tengo por que responder eso –entrecerré un poco los ojos y los miré con recelo a la vez que ellos lo hacían con interés-. Y menos a alguien que no conozco.

-¡Oh! Disculpa mis modales –dijo provocando unas sonrisas burlonas en sus compañeros-. Soy Bryan Kuznetzov, ellos son Yuriy Ivanov –señaló al pelirrojo y luego al de cabellos azules-. y Kai Hiwatari.

Volví a abrir mucho los ojos, de repente supe quienes eran. ¿Y cómo pude no reconocerlos? Los tres eran hijos de hombres de negocios muy adinerados y reconocidos, además de haber ganado varias medallas y reconocimientos en los festivales del deporte de la escuela, aparte de que todas las chicas se morían por ellos.

-¿Y si así fuera que?

-Nada, solo curiosidad –respondió despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque no aparentas estar tan loco como me lo dicen tus dibujos.

Empuñé las manos. ¡Había visto mis dibujos! El año pasado, la psicóloga me mandó a dibujar cualquier cosa, por supuesto que me dejé llevar y el resultado fueron más visitas y sesiones.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo el timbre sonó indicando que se reanudaban las clases.

-Deberías irte –habló por primera vez el que se llamaba Kai-. O llegaras tarde.

Asentí y salí apresuradamente del salón para dirigirme al mío, que esta vez resultó ser el correcto. El profesor llegó un rato después de mi. Era alto y delgado, iba vestido muy elegantemente, casi formal. Su cabello era morado e iba peinado pulcramente hacia atrás casi con perfección y exactitud, sus ojos eran profundos, intimidantes y al mismo tiempo embelesaban.

-Buenos días queridos alumnos –dijo rodando la mirada por cada uno de nuestros rostros-. Soy el profesor Barthez, doy literatura y seré su titular este año, así que cualquier queja u opinión los invito a acercarse, es mi deber y un placer ayudarlos con todo lo que pueda.

Más de uno pareció encantado con la forma de hablar del señor Barthez, vaya que el sujeto tenía el don de la palabra. No se por que pero me ponía un poco incómodo a veces. Nos presentamos otras vez pero con más detalle y al final nos dio un sermón sobre la responsabilidad, latoso y aburrido.

El día terminó con normalidad, sin encuentros ni sorpresas de ningún tipo y como lo agradecí, demasiadas sorpresas para ser solo el primer día.

Acompañé a Mathilda hasta su casa y luego yo me fui a la mía. En medio del silencio de mi habitación recordé el extraño sueño que había tenido con cierta dificultad, no entendía el significado pero intenté no preocuparme mucho, era un sueño después de todo¿verdad?

El resto de la semana hubiera sido aburrida sino fuera por la cantidad de personas que Takao se molestó en presentarme y las muchas veces que tuve que repetir mi nombre, como dicen por hay, me lo van a gastar.

Como era normal me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Mathilda y con Claude, otras veces estaba con Brooklyn y Mystel, este último también me presentó a un par de personas como un chico de nombre Garland, extranjero como ellos; mayor que nosotros, hijo de una prestigiosa familia, intimidante y agradable.

El martes llegué igual de temprano y me encontré con Brooklyn leyendo como el primer día, me saludó con efusividad para después volverse a enfrascar en la lectura. Mathilda llegó con Hiromi Tachibana, que estudiaba con nosotros y se sentaba unos puestos más adelante que Takao, y se entretuvo hablando con ella, yo me distraje viendo por la ventana y estuve a punto de quedarme dormido. Takao por supuesto llegó tarde, cosa que no extrañó a nadie pero Hiromi empezó a reprenderlo por "Empezar el año con tan mal pie" según sus palabras.

Comí el desayuno con Mathilda y Claude esa vez, estábamos hablando cuando un sonido como de estática se escuchó a lo lejos, callamos para oír lo que venía a continuación:

-Buenos días –saludó una voz alegre desde los parlantes distribuidos por toda la escuela-. Sean bienvenidos todos, alumnos y profesores, a este nuevo ciclo escolar.

-Hoy es el segundo día de escuela, aunque ayer solo fue de presentaciones, por lo menos así fue en mi salón de clases –habló otra voz-. Soy Raúl Cortez y voy en el 3-A, solo por si me necesitan.

-Y yo Julia Cortez, estudio en el salón 4-D –dijo la primera voz.

-Solo por si se lo preguntan somos hermanos, lastimosamente ella es la mayor.

-Y este año seremos los encargados de las noticias matutinas y la radio de la escuela –siguió Julia como si no hubiera sido interrumpida, por su voz tan segura y sensual, supuse que era una chica agradable y bonita-. Así que cualquier anuncio...

-Ya sea por parte de los profesores, la junta directiva o ustedes mismos –acotó Raúl.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de darlo. Y ahora, hablando de anuncios...

-La próxima semana se iniciaran las pruebas para los equipos deportivos, los horarios serán anunciados a partir del Miércoles y se publicaran en las carteleras junto con los resultados, claro cuando se obtengan –calló para tomar aire-. Para mayor información contacten a los capitanes: Michael Lambert es el de baseball, Eddi Evans es el de basket, salón 4-A; atletismo: Yuriy Ivanov del salón 4-B, Gimnasia es con Mariam Shield, estudia con migo por cierto, muy guay la chica –rió tontamente-. Gimnasia rítmica mi hermanita, y natación King Tales, estudia en el salón 3-B.

-Recuerden que está prohibido correr en los pasillos, mantengan las instalaciones limpias y usen correctamente el uniforme; le damos la bienvenida a la profesora Judy Mizuhara, que impartirá a partir de ahora matemáticas y física para los años que vean ambas materias juntas. Para los talleres hablen con sus titulares, las planillas de inscripción estarán listas a partir de la próxima semana.

-Creo que esto es todo por hoy amigos, así que nos despedimos, nos veremos mañana a la misma hora. Recuerden que cualquier anuncio, comentario o sugerencia solo tienen que dejarlo en el buzón afuera del salón de audio. ¡Hasta luego! –se despidió Raúl con voz animada.

-¡Nos veremos pronto! Aquí Julia y Raúl Cortez, fuera –dijo y se cortó la comunicación.

-¡Raúl! –exclamó Mathilda sonriente-. Estudie con él el año pasado, es genial, muy amable y divertido. Estuvimos juntos en un proyecto, no tiene miedo escénico, déjenme decirles, jeje. Pero cambiaron de presentadores, el año pasado era otro chico¿lo recuerdan? –preguntó luego.

-Si, estaba en último curso, ahora está en la universidad. Estaban obligados a buscar un nuevo comentarista y se encontraron a dos. ¡Que curioso! –informó Claude. El timbre sonó diez minutos después y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones hasta el final del día.

El Jueves tuve que ir a la cafetería ya que no tenía mi almuerzo, me serví lo que tenía mejor pinta y me formé para pagar. Una vez con la charola en mano busqué donde sentarme, Takao agitó la mano desde una de las mesas y me llamó para que me sentara con el. Le sonreí y me senté en una de las sillas libres, entre Mathilda, que junto a ella estaba Claude, y un chico de nombre Ray.

-...luego salió corriendo. ¡Les juró que no había visto a alguien tan veloz! –decía Max, amigo de Takao que estudiaba en el 3-D. Todos rieron al escucharlo.

-Hubieran visto como se puso la maestra después de eso –le siguió otro chico, su nombre era Zeo Zagart y estudiaba con Max-. ¡Fue de lo más gracioso!

No pregunté nada, solo me dediqué a comer, la conversación parecía de lo más amena, todos reían y hablaban. Takao estaba entre Max y Hiromi, Zeo estaba junto a ella, a su lado estaban Ozuma y Mariam, que estudiaban en el 3-A y por lo que sabía eran primos. Al lado de esta un chico de cabellos verdes, más pequeño en edad y tamaño, era Joseph, su hermano menor. Del otro lado estaban sentados tres chicos de apariencia gatuna y nacionalidad china, uno de ellos era Ray Kon, cuyos ojos dorados brillaban cual soles al reírse, era conocido mío del año pasado gracias a Takao y Max, sumamente agradable y conversador. Los otros dos eran un chico llamado Lee, que se me asemejaba a un león, iba junto con Ray en el salón 4-C y una chica de cabellos rozados, más oscuros que los de Mathilda, si mi memoria no me fallaba su nombre era Mao y estudiaba en el 3-B, era novia de Lee. Al lado de Max estaba un chico pequeño y menudo, de cabellos castaños peinados graciosamente y cubriéndole los ojos, se llamaba Kyo y le decían "Jefe". Era sumamente inteligente, todo un genio a decir verdad, se la pasaba con Takao, Hiromi y una laptop que, estoy muy seguro ya que la escuché, habla.

Giré mi vista un tanto fastidiado y me detuve en una de las mesas, ocupada solo por dos personas. Una chica hablaba rápidamente y en un idioma que se me hizo desconocido con su compañero, un muchacho menor que ella. A pesar de la diferencia de edades eran casi idénticos, ambos tenían ojos verdes y expresivos, su expresión era confiada y altiva y sus cabellos eran como los de Kai. Adelante el chico era pelirrojo, la muchacha naranja opaco y atrás castaño.

-¿Qué vez? –preguntó alguien en mi mesa devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Na...nada –logré articular, pero Ozuma se dio cuenta y dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo la tenía.

-Esos son Julia y Raúl Cortez –dijo-. Supongo que los habrás oído en la radio estudiantil.

-Raúl estudia con nosotros y su hermana está en 4 algo –siguió Mariam que había imitado a Ozuma y miraba muy interesada a Raúl, Mathilda hacía lo mismo-. Son españoles.

-Si, ya los había visto...

La verdad era que, a pesar de que llamaban mucho la atención (y no parecía que les molestase) me había fijado en ellos era por que me recordaron un poco a Kai, el porte, aunque el de Kai era más elegante; el cabello, pero el de Kai era más curioso...

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó la voz de Mariam.

-¿Nani? No, solo es que me recordaron a alguien.

Si, a Kai, hablando de el... No había vuelto a verlo a el ni a sus amigos, ni en los pasillos, ni en el patio, ni en la cafetería y obviamente no iba a buscarlos en su aula de clases, tenía una maldición sobre mi que se llamaba: pena y orgullo.

El Viernes llegó con normalidad, iba en mi bicicleta hasta la escuela con una bolsa bien sujeta al manubrio, dentro estaba mi uniforme de educación física.

Llegué a la hora de siempre y al entrar al salón encontré a Brooklyn leyendo el mismo grueso libro del primer día. ¡Por Kami, casi lo terminaba! Le saludé antes de pasar a mi asiento y sentarme pesadamente con un dolorcito punzante en la sien pero lo ignoré para dejar divagar mi mente por la ventana, al rato Mathilda entró en el salón y me aislé del resto solo para hablar con ella.

El dolor dimitió un poco, cada vez que estaba con Mathilda me alegraba, ella era una de las personas que más apreciaba en este mundo. Su voz, sus ojos, sus gestos y sus atenciones con migo eran cosas que importantes para mi. Aun siendo niños se preocupaba en que yo tuviera mi almuerzo y cuando me lastimaba siempre tenía una bandita para mi o para Claude incluso.

La clase de deporte era la tercera del día, el sol estaba en lo alto pero unas piadosas nubes flotaban muy cerca. Me despedí de Mathilda en la entrada de los vestidores que estaban en el gimnasio para cambiarnos de ropa. Hiromi se le acercó y entraron charlando animadamente. Dentro ya estaban varios chicos, Takao había entrado justo detrás de mi, irradiando sus ánimos de siempre y diciendo algo sobre su habilidad en los deportes, yo reí por lo bajo, siempre tan hablador. Para su suerte sabía respaldar sus palabras.

Salimos Takao, Brooklyn y yo hablando sobre kendo ya con los uniformes de deportes, Takao vivía en un dojo de kendo y lo practicaba desde niño. Llegamos al patio en donde nos reunimos con las chicas y nos preparamos para la primera clase al aire libre del año.

En los primeros minutos del trote empecé a marearme, supuse que era el sol así que hice caso omiso. Mis amigos iban a buen ritmo y Takao demostró seguir siendo de los más rápidos en la clase. Los ejercicios que siguieron debían medir todo nuestro potencial así que teníamos que esforzarnos mucho. ¿Es que el profesor creía que todos practicábamos kendo? Estábamos en las barras cuando casi perdí el equilibrio al ver tantas vueltas¿como estaría el pobre chico en ellas?

-¿Te sientes bien Mihaeru? –susurró Mathilda por lo bajo a mi lado para que el profesor no la escuchara.

-Si, estoy bien –dije sonriendo sin ganas.

Al final de la clase caminaba lentamente y tardé un poco más en entrar a cambiarme que Takao o Brooklyn que por alguna razón me miraba con cierta insistencia. Mathilda me esperaba afuera recostada en la pared con la bolsa en donde llevaba su uniforme dentro, me miró y sonrió dulcemente.

-Vamos –dijo con su tierna vocecita y se acercó para que empezáramos a caminar.

Yo iba aún con un andar lento, mientras ella me decía no se que cosa sobre Hiromi un poco más adelante. Unos chicos pasaron cerca de nosotros hacia donde estaba la cafetería, eran unos años mayores que yo. De repente me detuve, sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar de un momento a otro, me llevé la mano a la cara y me cubrí los ojos, el sol me molestaba demasiado.

-¿Qué piensas tu? –Mathilda se detuvo y se volvió hacia mi, su sonrisa se borró al verme-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –logré decir con un hilillo de voz.

-Tienes mala cara... –contestó aún sin moverse, su voz me sonó lejana-. ¿Mihaeru? Mihaeru... ¡Mihareu! –exclamó asustada.

Mi vista se nubló parcialmente, las rodillas me temblaron y mis piernas flanquearon. Lo último que vi fue la expresión de miedo de mi amiga y una cabellera roja antes de caer en los mares de la inconciencia, nunca sentí el duro suelo, ya que unos brazos firmes me sujetaron.

Continuará...



Do dai? (que tal?) Les gustó? Es un poco... normalito ¬.¬ y no ocurre mucho pero les aseguro que los siguientes capítulos son mejores. Les agradezco mucho a los que están gastando su valioso tiempo leyendo esto y de antemano agradezco por los R&R, los esperaré con ansias!

Y lo del reto va muy enserio chicos, si alguien más, aparte de ustedes, me identifica también lo premiaré pero ¡el tiempo es oro! Dense prisa y revisen sus R&R pues ahí está la clave. Aprovecho para decirle a Ari-yuna que la parte de la radio me la inspiró ella, por lo tanto este cap esta dedicado a ti una fan de Taka-chan como yo¡No dejes de escribir, que eres genial!

¡Mando saludos a todos esos grandes escritores y ánimos para los que surgirán!

Haré un poco de publicidad -.-: Jendow escribe cosas magníficas, pronto lo tendremos otra vez por aquí, más les vale y el lo sabe ¬¬. Lo que escribe Nekot y Addanight son de los mejores fics, las animo desde aquí a seguir! Nekot-san leí el otro día ese fic... como se llamaba... bueno, ese de 23 caps Kai/Ray, Yuriy/Bryan, ese con los enredos amorosos en la escuela, cuando Kai se enamora de Ray y en el primer capítulo pasa algo malo y empiezan los recuerdos desde que eran muy chicos. Es muy tierno y bonito, no te dejé RR por falta de tiempo y por que dudaba que lo encontraras... aún no sé como funciona esto a decir verdad n.ñ jiji.

Si, bueno. También recomiendo las cosas de Ari-yuna, Media Luna por ejemplo. Ó el regreso del cyborg de Lia Kon Neia, Los fics de Kaily Hiwatari y sobre todo los de Takaita Hiwatari que son tiernísimos, sigue con ese de AMOR IMPOSIBLE, me encantó desde el principio. Los de Senshi Hisaki Radien, como: Buscándote que es demasiado bueno o Celen Marieden como: Corazón de roca, dios! Ese me encanta! Bueno... si me acuerdo de más los pondré.

Eso es todo lo que tengo para decir por ahora. Prometo intentar actualizar pronto, es que no tengo internet y es un fastidio u.u Pero que más da. Pondré aquí mi msn para cuando alguien me descubra, quiero más contactos jeje y hablar más de BB, casi ninguna de mis amigas le gusta como yo T-T. Aunque creo que medio me obsesioné n.ñU, pero quien no? Ustedes me entienden, son geniales y es fácil quererlos.

Bueno, me alargué de más, díganme que opinan y déjenme sus msn, pongan entre paréntesis lo de barra abajo y arroba y listo, los agregaré en seguida. Chaito!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo minna-san!

He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo de esta dizque historia! Dios, eso sonó tan cliché de otros fics... La verdad me moría por actualizar desde hace días pero quiero ir poco a poco pues aún tengo que pensar en ciertos capítulos y se me está haciendo un poco difícil. Antes que nada me encantaría agradecer a todas esas personas que leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios, cuando al día siguiente leí los dos primeros me emocioné muchísimo, estaba de lo más contenta. Arigatou Lacryma-san y Haruka-chan! Les prometo que valdrán la pena las molestias y la espera, ojalá sigan leyendo esto hasta el final. A ti también Jendow, te mando besos y advertencias para que actualices pronto y mis más sinceros ánimos de que te esfuerces en tus cosas, sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea. Aleinis, Francis-sempai, a ustedes también que perdieron tiempo aquí adentro, jiji. Admítanlo, valió la pena, no soy tan mala. ¬,¬ y Aleinis... lee (tono lúgubre).

La contestación de los R&R esta en mi espacio, por favor dense una vuelta por allí para leerlos, los pondré esta semana.

Una cosa, este es mi msn: Hikaru(barra abajo)no(barra abajo)Yami55(arroba)hot... para los que me quieran agregar, así hablamos por allí también.

Fanáticas de Kai (todo el mundo, repito), este será un capítulo en el que tendrá mucha participación. Digamos que no me pude resistir n-n. Qué más, qué más... Tengo a varios buenos escritores dentro de mis favoritos, se los recomiendo, créanme que para que a mi me guste algo debe ser bueno. Me faltan muchos pero voy piano, piano como dicen los italianos, es decir: poco a poco. No quiero aburrirlos más así que los dejo para que lean el fic.

Hay les van las premisas y todo eso que hay que decir:

**Título:** Fantasy

**Autora:** 5Hikaru no Yami5

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes y (aunque yo no lo considere como malo pues me encanta) Shonnen-ai.

**Nota importante: **La mayoría de los capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un rewie. El ciclo escolar empieza en Septiembre-Octubre, años recientes, en la ciudad de Nagasaki. Los Sábados rara vez hay clases, la mitad están en tercer año y la otra en cuarto, menos Kenny, Joseph y Kiki (Kevin) que están en primer año.

Nombres: Takao Kinomiya: Tyson Granger

Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

Mihaeru: Miguel

Hitoshi Kinomiya: Heero Granger

Mao Kon: Mariah

Hiromi Tashibana: Hilary

Kyo(no usaré el largo): Kenny

Del resto usaré los nombres de la versión estadounidense y algunos apellidos son

inventados.

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san (Kami-sama lo bendiga 3), solo los tomé prestados un rato.

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:** Muy bien Tabriz Jendow, te lo ganaste, puedes pedirme un capítulo en este fic o en su continuación, tu eliges los personajes, el lugar y la situación. Vaya que fuiste rápido, mandame un mensaje por donde sea con las condiciones que quieras, una cosita ;3 no te diré el final así que tendrás que leer como el resto para seguir la trama. De ti depende en que momento gastar ese regalito que te ganaste. Una cosa más: **"Estoy De Cumpleaños!!!"** Decidí actualizar por darme un regalito a mí misma, se que suena raro pero bueeeno... Como regalo, no importa si me lo dan un mes más tarde, déjenme un R&R, me harían muy feliz(aunque no crea que eso existe, pero otro día hondaremos en la filosofía) y sería un bonito detalle. Gracias de ante mano!!!

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla_ Pensamientos.

Aquí les va, disfrútenlo!!!

**Capitulo 2: "Ojos de fuego, piel de nieve"**

_Su paso era acompasado, avanzaba en la total penumbra. El tiempo no existía, por eso al momento de empezar a caer no supo si fue eterno o de apenas un segundo. _

_Sus brazos iban junto a su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban inexpresivos como dos pozos sin fondo, de la nada unas grandes e inmensas alas negras, como las de un murciélago, salieron de su espalda y se desplegaron para luego agitarse y llevarlo hacia arriba, una persona lo esperaba en lo alto y una criatura de forma alargada rodeaba su cuerpo, ya iba a llegar a ella cuando..._

Abrí los ojos pesadamente para volverlos a cerrar con fuerza, cuando una luz muy blanca sobre mi me segó. Traté de ordenar mis ideas y con cuidado me levanté, un gemido ahogado salió de mis labios, algo se deslizó por mis brazos y sentí algo húmedo hacer peso en mi estómago.

-Ya despertaste –dijo alguien cerca de mi.

Los abrí de nuevo con dificultad e intenté enfocar algo. Estaba en una habitación blanca e inmaculada, recostado en una cama, cubierto en parte por una fina frazada, ambas blancas, y con una compresa fría en mi regazo. El olor a alcohol y naftalina me indicaron que estaba en la enfermería, unas cortinas blancas estaban echadas a un lado de mi cama, ocultándome de las miradas curiosas, estas súbitamente fueron corridas hacia un lado mostrando una figura que sin lugar a dudas me quitó el aliento por unos segundos.

-Kai-san... –susurré al ver su estoica e imponente imagen.

El no dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí –respondió simplemente.

Bajé la mirada tratando de recordar, el dolor de cabeza, el mareo, la clase de educación física, Mathilda...

-¡Mathilda!

-Ella esta bien, Yuriy logró calmarla y le dijo que fuera a su salón, debe estar en clases ahora.

-Aparte de ti... –no supe si continuar mirando las sábanas arrugadas entre mis dedos.

-Fue Yuriy el que te trajo y te ayudo allá abajo, solo que yo me quedé.

-¿Y tus clases?

-Nos dieron hora libre, la profesora faltó.

Traté de ordenar mis ideas¿de verdad eso estaba pasando¿Kai Hiwatari estaba allí en la enfermería velando por mi y de verdad su increíble amigo fue el que evitó que yo cayera al suelo partiéndome (como seguramente solo me pasaría a mi) la nariz?

-A-arigato...

-¿Ya te puedes parar? –preguntó como si no me hubiera oído.

-Creo que si.

Aparté las sábanas y posé mis pies descalzos en el frío suelo, me estremecí al contacto, Kai no se inmutó a pesar de estar observando cada uno de mis movimientos con meticulosa apreciación. Me separé totalmente de la cama y me mantuve sólo con mis pies, al instante me tambaleé y en un movimiento rápido Kai se adelantó y me sostuvo pasando un brazo por mi espalda.

-Yo creo que no –dijo ¿divertido?, ayudándome a sentarme de nuevo en la cama, apoyé la espalda contra la cabecera y me cubrí la cara con las manos.

-Estás muy pálido.

-¡Ya despertaste! –interrumpió otra voz.

La enfermera entró en la estancia y se acercó a mi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y maternal. Me tomó la temperatura y el pulso, me dio una medicina para el dolor de cabeza y me dijo que ya podía irme de allí.

-Siempre y cuando te sientas bien querido.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor –le dije fingiendo la mejor sonrisa que pude-. la medicina está surgiendo efecto, además tengo clases.

-¿Seguro?

-Yo lo acompañaré a su salón para asegurarme que llegue bien –dijo Kai, que hasta ahora solo había estado apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Buena idea! Entonces si te puedes ir, cariño.

-Arigato Gozaimasu Yukina-sama (N/A: No digan nada ¬¬U) –le dije inclinando mi cabeza, Kai me imitó y salimos de allí.

Cerró detrás de él la puerta lentamente y me miró de forma penetrante.

-Aún estas pálido y se te ve débil -sentenció.

-Estoy bien, en serio...

-A mi no me engañas, ven –empezó a caminar con su porte tan serio y las manos dentro de los bolsillos hacia la salida del edificio, yo le seguí tras dudarlo un poco.

No dijimos nada, yo por que no sabía que decir en un momento así y el... bueno, no habla mucho. Se detuvo en su casillero y se cambió el calzado, me miró de reojo mientras lo hacía y dijo con su habitual tono de voz:

-¿Piensas salir con esos zapatos?

-¿Nani? Oh, ya me los cambio –dije y me apresuré a hacer lo mismo que Kai.

Salimos de allí y cruzamos la explanada a paso tranquilo, cuando estuvimos frente a las grandes rejas de la escuela, que en ese momento se encontraban cerradas, me tomó del brazo y me juntó a su cuerpo, pasó una mano por mi cintura y con la otra se sujetó a las barras de metal y con un impulso saltó y pasó por sobre la verja como si no fuera para nada alta. Al caer del otro lado me tenía sujeto con ambos brazos y con suavidad me dejó en el suelo. Sin reparar en como me encontraba yo, se alejó un poco hasta donde estaba un flamante automóvil azul aparcado.

Yo estaba más que nervioso, mareado, sonrojado y confundido, había sido tan rápido que ni me había fijado y cuando ya estábamos del otro lado rodeé automáticamente su cuello con mis brazos, a el no pareció molestarle.

-Ven –dijo con la puerta del piloto abierta esperando a que yo subiera.

Me acerqué tratando de regular mi respiración y mi sonrojo, abrí la puerta del copiloto y entre. Olía a nuevo, los asientos eran de cuero negro y a mi parecer muy cómodos, para mi sorpresa fui muy espontáneo al momento de sentarme pues, cualquiera hubiera dudado si tocar el cuero o no. Kai giró las llaves, movió la dirección y aceleró para irnos de allí.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunté girándome un poco en el asiento.

El no dijo nada, su vista estaba concentrada en el camino y sus manos bien sujetas al volante. Yo le miré embelesado, y es que se veía increíble allí sentado, su perfil era perfecto, la expresión centrada le daba un aire de interesante aún más intenso y la maestría con la que conducía me sorprendieron, pude haberme quedado así largo rato si no fuera por que de repente se detuvo y yo me vi impulsado hacia delante. Casi pego la cara contra el cristal sino fuera por que su fuerte brazo detuvo el impulso al estirarlo.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad –me dijo sin voltear a verme.

-H-hai –logré decir un poco asustado y obedecí lo más rápido que pude.

No tenía ni idea de adonde me llevaba y como supuse que no me contestaría me resigné a mirar por la ventana y dejar libre mi mente. El sol ya no era tan fuerte, y se podía respirar un aire tranquilo en las calles, muy desoladas a causa de la hora, todos estaban en casa, en el trabajo o en la escuela, como debería ser mi caso.

El porque Kai hizo eso hasta el sol de hoy lo desconozco, pero por dentro me alegraba, y el porque lo seguí... quien sabe. El paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad por la ventanilla era hermoso, aunque tal vez me pareció así solo por la compañía, nunca lo sabré. Apoyé el codo en la ventanilla abierta y dejé reposar mi cabeza sobre mi mano, mi semblante y el de él, que vi por el espejo, reflejaban tranquilidad, yo en particular estaba a gusto.

-¿Cuál era la clase? –preguntó de repente devolviéndome a la realidad.

-¿Perdón?

-Que cual era la clase que tenías antes de desmayarte –aclaró con el semblante frío.

-Educación física y deportes...

-Ya veo –dijo simplemente.

Al rato nos detuvimos enfrente de una cafetería, el se bajó y yo lo imité, entramos por la puerta de cristal al café que tenía un ambiente de lo más acogedor. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas redondas que habían allí, el aire estaba inundado de las conversaciones que tenían las personas, la gran mayoría adultos, y los deliciosos olores del café, los pastelillos recién horneados, el queso fundido y quien sabe que otras cosas más.

Una chica que usaba un mandil llamativo se acercó a nosotros y preguntó que íbamos a querer, desvié mi mirada a Kai y luego al menú, todo allí se veía tentador.

-Un café y un pastelillo con pasas –dijo mi acompañante sin muchas dudas.

-Yo... –balbucí sin saber que pedir-. Un café y...

-Y un emparedado –completó por mi-. También traiga bollos de mantequilla, por favor –y me quitó la carta de las manos para entregársela a la camarera con un ágil movimiento.

-¿El café del joven es con leche? –preguntó ella con voz amable dirigiéndose a Kai.

-No –contestó simplemente.

-El mío con leche y azúcar, por favor –pedí con timidez.

-Enseguida se los traeré –dijo sonriendo para luego alejarse.

-Iba a pedir otra cosa –espeté un poco molesto cuando ya estuvimos solos.

-Tienes que comer algo más nutritivo –explicó como si esa respuesta fuera suficiente para todo.

-¿Y un pastelillo con pasas es nutritivo? –me burlé un poco.

-Yo no me desmayé hace rato, si mal no recuerdo.

Muy bien, me había vencido y es que de todas maneras fue muy difícil haber mantenido esa discusión con el, su simple semblante bastaba para bajarte la guardia y si a eso le sumamos su temple, su mirada y su voz... Espero que ahora me comprendan.

Rodé mi vista hacia los lados, admirando las paredes llenas de copias de fotografías y cuadros famosos, reconocí algunos, otros los estaba conociendo. Me fijé que tenían una de esas antiguas máquinas para hacer el café y raspados, los antecesores del helado, en un rincón, brindándole un toque sofisticado. Me moví un tanto inquieto en la silla de metal de color y formas modernas, a pesar de lo agradable del entorno me sentía incómodo, el tener a Kai tan cerca me ponía nervioso, no sabía por que.

El solo estaba ahí sentado, juntando sus dedos enfrente de su rostro mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa, con expresión ausente pero jamás perdiendo su aire indiferente. La chica volvió cargando una bandeja con dos humeantes tazas de café, un plato con bollitos, uno con un muffin lleno de puntitos negros y otro con un emparedado de buen aspecto.

-Aquí tienen –dijo colocando las cosas sobre la mesa para después retirarse-. ¡Que tengan buen provecho!

-Arigato -contesté.

Kai tomó una bolsita de azúcar y endulzó su café, de color muy oscuro y con fuerte aroma. Aspiró con fuerza antes de tomarlo y llevárselo a la boca, cerró los ojos y degustó su amargo sabor.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó bajando la taza, yo borré casi al instante mi sonrisa.

-Nandemonai... (nada) –me apresuré a mentir tomando mi comida y dándole un buen mordisco-. ¡Honto! (expresión usada para decir algo como: ostras! O Súper! en este caso)

-Sabía que te gustaría, las cosas aquí son muy buenas –me dijo sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Ya habías venido aquí antes? –pregunté antes de meterme otro trozo a la boca, la lechuga crujió al morderla.

-Si, hace poco que lo abrieron.

Tomó su pastelillo y lo mordió dejándome ver su blanca y perfecta dentadura, algunas migas se quedaron pegadas a sus pálidos labios, sujetó su taza de nuevo y la empinó para beber. Al posarla de nuevo sobre la mesa se relamió los labios, sentí que un calorcito cubría mis mejillas así que me ocupé de endulzar mi café, de un color más claro que el suyo, y pasar inadvertido.

Después de que cada uno terminara lo que tenía en su plato nos dedicamos a los bollitos, yo los sumergía de vez en cuando en la taza y me deleitaba con ese agradable sabor y esa suave sustancia. Me comí uno especialmente lleno de café, me relamí los labios en señal de gusto, sentí una mirada penetrante, sabía que era Kai pero aún así levanté la vista y... me sonrojé al instante.

Su mirada era muy profunda, sus labios parecían curvarse en un amago de sonrisa y sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en mí, más específicamente en mis húmedos labios. Bajé la mirada apenado y nervioso y con una servilleta limpié mi boca.

-¿Ya estoy limpio? –pregunté inocentemente creyendo que quizás era que mi cara estaba llena de migajas o de café.

-Te faltó aquí... –dijo y tomando la servilleta de mi mano el mismo limpió con sutileza mi mejilla izquierda, cerca de la comisura de la boca, no creo que pudiera estar más abochornado.

-Gracias... –susurré débilmente.

-Si ya estás satisfecho y no vas a pedir nada más, entonces andando -dijo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada-. ¿Quieres algo más?

-¡No! –exclamé y me encogí, estaba muy nervioso, debía controlarme-. Estoy bien, ya podemos irnos.

-Bien. ¡Señorita, la cuenta!

-¡A su orden! –respondió la alegre chica que justo estaba atendiendo otra mesa.

Después de que la muchacha le diera la cuenta, que no me dejó ver ni ayudarle a pagar, y dejara el dinero y una buena propina sobre la mesa nos levantamos y salimos de allí. Me recibió una ráfaga de viento que agitó nuestros cabellos, me hizo gracia el cabello de Kai, que estaba al frente de mi dándome la espalda, no con burla sino con curiosidad. Caminamos hasta el auto pero se detuvo a unos pasos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, gracias –contesté luego de titubear.

-¿Estás satisfecho?

-Si, estuvo delicioso –permaneció de espaldas a mi en silencio unos momentos. Tan "sutil" como era el, se encaminó al auto y abrió los seguros de las puertas. Alcé una ceja, cada vez, al contrario de conocerlo, me dejaba más extrañando. Me encogí de hombros y lo seguí.

Entramos en el auto y esta vez sí me puse el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el motor, el aire acondicionado y la radio. Buscó algo bajo su asiento y al erguirse sacó de una cajita un CD de música clásica por lo que me decía el frente del objeto. Era original, nada de copias, interesante pero obvio viniendo de una persona tan adinerada como el. Lo puso dentro del reproductor y subió el volumen, el equipo súper moderno empezó a reproducir la música, una verdadera maravilla.

-Vladimir Horowitz - dijo viéndome de soslayo-. Es ruso.

-Ruso... –repetí hundiéndome en mi asiento.

Si de música se trata mis debilidades son el rock y la clásica como Vivaldi o Beethoven... Lancé un suspiro y cerré los ojos dejando que la música me llenara, la caricia del aire acondicionado contra mi piel solo acentuaban lo agradable del momento.

Kai se mantenía en silencio y no me despertó cuando, en algún momento del viaje, me quedé dormido. Ignoro cuanto tiempo pasó, a donde fuimos o si nos detuvimos pero sentí su mano zarandear mi hombro con cuidado de no asustarme mucho.

-hmm... ¿Na...ni? –balbucí medio dormido aun. Cuando me decidí a abrir los ojos casi me desmayaba. ¡Kai estaba a solo unos centímetros de mi cara y sonreía!

-¿Descansaste? –preguntó con voz profunda, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Se alejó un poco aún con esa diminuta pero preciosa sonrisa en sus labios, maldije interiormente con lo poco que funcionaba de mi cerebro por mi mutismo. No podía creer el grado de influencia que tenía sobre mi, era molesto y patético, no, más que patético, era enfermizo. Me removí en el asiento, más nervioso que en el restauran, y desvié la mirada hacia fuera, me sorprendió encontrarme con unos edificios muy conocidos. Estaba a dos cuadras de mi casa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunté algo confundido.

-No se a donde ir a partir de aquí –dijo cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues... estamos solo a dos cuadras, puedo irme caminando...

-¿Crees que te traje hasta aquí solo para que te vallas a dos míseras calles? –me miró con fijeza-. Dime hacia donde tengo que ir.

-En serio no es necesario... –callé al ver en sus ojos un punto de frustración-. De acuerdo.

Volvió a sonreír, bueno a lo que para él sería una sonrisa mientras tomaba el volante.

-Gira hacia la izquierda aquí y sigue recto –dije vencido-. Es aquí, detente –le pedí al ver mi casa después de que el hubiera seguido mis indicaciones.

Me bajé del auto con cierta inquietud pero antes de cerrar la puerta una cantidad de preguntas invadieron mi mente, me volví hacia el y metí la cabeza en el vehículo apoyándome con la rodilla sobre el asiento, permaneció indiferente con una mano en el volante y expresión neutra.

-¿A dónde fuimos? –empecé.

-Solo dimos vueltas –contestó con simpleza.

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

-Me acabas de guiar¿no? –respondió con algo de burla, fruncí el ceño ante eso.

-¿Cómo _sabías_ donde vivo? –corregí.

-El otro día te vi por casualidad –se encogió de hombros nuevamente, me pareció que no me decía toda la verdad.

-¿Por qué me llevaste a comer?

-Estabas muy débil.

-Pudimos haber comprado algo en la cafetería –le dije frustrado.

-No me gusta la comida de allí –contestó seriamente, no me atreví a reprocharle aquello pero...

-¿Y por qué me llevaste con tigo? –entré casi completamente en el auto, estaba muy cerca de él, pero no me importó en ese momento, estaba molesto como para preocuparme de detalles tan poco importantes.

El solo me miró y no dijo nada. Sus orbes rojizas se movieron rápido por mi persona, analizándola, para luego quedarse posadas en mis ojos. No parpadeó ni se movió un ápice, yo tampoco lo hice. La tensión que había adentro estaba aumentando por momentos y el que fuera un lugar estrecho no ayudaba mucho. Sentí un escozor en mis ojos, tenía que parpadear, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo, ya que eso significaba romper el extraño nexo que se había creado de la nada.

-¿Necesitaba una razón? –preguntó, sentí su aliento chocar con mi cara, entrecerré los ojos un poco. No dije ni hice nada, por la insistencia de mi mirada talvez dijo-: Pues, simplemente quería.

Parpadeé. ¿Qué había dicho?

-¿Por qué? –insistí nervioso.

-Simplemente quería –repitió.

Me alejé con lentitud y me erguí afuera. El continuaba estudiándome, observando cada movimiento que hacía. Sonrió de forma ladeada y se acomodó en el asiento para poner en marcha el vehículo.

-Hasta mañana, Mihaeru.

Cerré la puerta pero bajó el vidrio de la ventanilla.

-Tendrás tu bicicleta más tarde, así que no te preocupes. También tus cosas.

Subió la ventanilla y se alejó deprisa. Yo solo me quedé allí, sin moverme o hablar. ¡Maldición¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? "_Simplemente quería_" resonó dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que quería¿Estar con migo? _¿_"_Necesitaba una razón_"

-No lo se –susurré al viento.

Me di la vuelta y entré en mi casa, según mi reloj estaba de vuelta una hora y media antes de lo que debería, poco me importaba en ese momento. Me quité los zapatos y fui directo a la escalera.

-¿Mihaeru¿Qué haces aquí hijo? –preguntó mi madre saliendo de la cocina -. ¿Pasó algo en la escuela?

-Sufrí un desmayo, mamá.

-¡Que horror¿Te encuentras bien? –se acercó a mi y puso el dorso de su mano en mi frente.

-Si... ¿Puedo dormir? Estoy algo cansado.

-Claro que si, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, querido –dijo con cariño, pero no reparé mucho en eso. Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta y eche cerrojo. Caminé con cansancio hacia la cama y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre esta. El colchón rebotó bajo mi peso, hundí mi cara en la almohada con suavidad, aspiré el aroma de mis sabanas, recién lavadas al parecer y me acomodé en una posición más cómoda para dormir.

-Estúpido Kai... –susurré antes de quedarme dormido. Creo haber soñado con el rostro de Mathilda.

Al despertarme cerca del anochecer mi mochila y mi bicicleta estaban en casa.

Continuará...

☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭☭

Do dai? (que tal?) Les gustó este? Sean sinceros, qué tal está Mihaeru como protagonista, o mejor dicho, narrador de la historia? A ver si me dejan más R&R. La alucinante aparición de Kai te la dedico Haruko-chan! Porque como tu, acaba de entrar como parte importante de este fic, así es, me puso muy contenta tu comentario. Aprovecho para felicitar a Takaita Hiwatari, Senshi Hisaki Radien, Zafiro Amy (que escribe una historia en The prince of Tenis) el que hayan actualizado, les quedó muy bien. Yo y la que los retiene hablando como diría una amiga mía ¬.¬ Volviendo al tema, actualizaré pronto, lo prometo, no me gusta esperar mucho por una continuación por lo cual procuraré no tardar tanto y de antemano agradezco por los R&R, los esperaré con ansias!

¡Mando saludos a todos esos grandes escritores y ánimos para los que surgirán!

Eso es todo, creo. Algún comentario y todas esas cosas que ponen los demás (me da fastidio escribirlo) será bien recibido, pero como no estoy agrediendo a nadie agradecería que se controlaran si se ven contrariados por algo. Matta ne!!!


	3. Clases especiales

Ohayo!

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes y (aunque yo no lo considere como malo pues me encanta) Shonnen-ai.

**Nota importante: **La mayoría de los capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un rewie. El ciclo escolar empieza en Septiembre-Octubre, años recientes, en la ciudad de Nagasaki. Los Sábados rara vez hay clases, la mitad están en tercer año y la otra en cuarto, menos Kenny, Joseph y Kiki (Kevin) que estám em primer año.

Nombres: Takao Kinomiya: Tyson Granger

Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

Mihaeru: Miguel

Hitoshi Kinomiya: Heero Granger

Mao Kon: Mariah

Hiromi Tashibana: Hilary

Kyo(no usaré el largo): Kenny

Del resto usaré los nombres de la versión estadounidense y algunos apellidos son

inventados.

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san (Kami-sama lo bendiga 3), solo los

tomé prestados un rato.

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:**

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla_ Pensamientos.

Aquí les va, disfrútenlo!!!

**Capitulo 3: "Clases especiales"**

El Lunes durante la hora de literatura el profesor dijo que debíamos elegir un jefe de curso para que nos representara y cumpliera otras tantas tareas. Apenas había callado Hiromi levantó la mano y se ofreció como candidata y, aunque iba contra lo normal, Barthez escribió su nombre en el pizarrón.

-¿Alguien más? –preguntó con la tiza en la mano-. ¿Si, Kinomiya-kun?

-Yo nomino a... Brooklyn Masefield –dijo tras mirar rápidamente a todos lados.

-Muy bien... –escribió su nombre abajo del de Hiromi.

Las reacciones por todo el salón no se hicieron esperar, todas las chicas primero parecieron sorprendidas pero luego cuchicheaban emocionadas y sonrojadas entre ellas; Hiromi volteó a ver a Takao con cara de pocos amigos, casi con ganas de acecinarlo a decir verdad y este le sonrió con malicia en vez de asustarse como lo habría hecho cualquiera. Varios muchachos parecieron molestos por las reacciones de las chicas y a otros tantos les dio igual, Brooklyn, por su lado, miró sorprendido a Takao y este levantó el pulgar y le guiñó el ojo para darle ánimos, el de ojos esmeraldas solo sonrió divertido y se volvió al frente, aunque nadie pareció notarlo estaba cabizbajo.

-¿Nadie más? –ninguno levantó la mano así que se decidió a preguntar a cada uno su candidato predilecto.

-Por Brooklyn –dijo Takao cuando fue su turno y Hiromi, que iba en clara desventaja le lanzó una mirada tan mortal que me extrañó que saliera vivo.

-¿Señorita Usui? –preguntó señalando a Mathilda un poco después.

-Etto... –se movió nerviosa en su silla mirando alternativamente a Hiromi, Brooklyn y el pizarrón-. Yo... Brooklyn-kun –dijo al fin cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose en su lugar muy sonrojada. Hiromi se dio de topes contra su mesa mientras Takao intentaba aguantar la risa.

-Aunque están claros los resultados hay que ser justos –dijo y me miró-. Joven, ¿a quien elige usted?

-Gomen Hiromi-chan... –susurré viéndola, me volví al profesor y dije con firmeza-. Por Brooklyn.

En ese instante él, que había permanecido callado y con la cabeza gacha, alzó la cabeza sorprendido y volteó a verme con la mirada interrogante, yo le sonreí de la manera más cálida que pude y su rostro se iluminó también con una de sus radiantes sonrisas cerrando los ojos. Acentué el gesto al ver el suyo, parecía muy feliz.

-Muy bien, el joven Masefield desde ahora será el jefe de curso del salón 3-C y la señorita Tachibana la sub-jefa. Si hay algún aspecto que el joven Brooklyn no pueda cumplir usted se hará cargo señorita, confío en que puedo contar con ustedes y que cumplirán sus deberes al pie de la letra. Para tomar una decisión importante es necesaria la aprobación de ambos y en caso de desacuerdo la del salón en general.

-Si, señor –dijeron los nuevos representantes.

-Hiromi-kun –dijo Brooklyn levantándose-. Es un placer trabajar con usted –le sonrió y se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia. Muchas chicas suspiraron y Hiromi desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-Gra...gracias, para mi también. Felicidades.

-¡Excelente, maravilloso! –exclamó emocionado el profesor. Takao y yo lo miramos con una ceja alzada para luego intercambiar una sonrisa afectada-. Así me gusta, harán un gran equipo.

El Martes también ocurrió una cosa parecida, graciosa y molesta. Cuando terminó el descanso en vez de entrar a nuestro salón fuimos a los laboratorios, más específicamente al de química. El profesor, un hombre alto, de contextura ancha y piel negra, nos esperaba afuera.

-Buenos días alumnos –saludó cuando todos estuvimos allí-. Hoy las clases serán en el laboratorio y como supongo sabrán por cada mesa debe haber una pareja, antes de entrar deben elegir a su compañero, estarán juntos hasta el final del año.

Con cierto desorden se empezaron a elegir compañeros, todos iban de aquí para allá preguntando, negando y aceptando. Pronto solo quedaba un grupito de chicas rodeando a Brooklyn que les sonreía nervioso. Buscó con la mirada entre todos y se detuvo en mi, sus labios se movieron pero no dijo nada: "Taskete" (Ayúdame). "Gomen" se movieron los míos y acerqué a Mathilda para hacerle saber que ella era mi compañera. Su expresión cambió a una de aprensión y volvió a rodar su vista hasta dar con Takao pero este ya tenía a Hiromi como compañera, ambos le miraron pidiendo disculpas y el pobre de Brooklyn se desesperó más.

Una chica jaló su manga por detrás y apenada le dijo algo para luego bajar la mirada en espera de una respuesta. Brooklyn asintió y les dijo a las demás que sería compañero de esa chica. Todas la miraron de forma acecina pero Brooklyn la apartó de allí.

-Ahora que todos tienen compañeros, entren –dijo el profesor divertido abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado.

La clase fue muy animada y amena, me agradó más que la de Barthez en donde sobresalía por mi experiencia y conocimientos, y eso que apenas estamos empezando. El señor Azuma era un hombre muy vivas y de paciencia infinita, cada duda la respondía y sus explicaciones eran claras y precisas.

Los últimos quince minutos no hicimos nada y nos dejó hablar entre nosotros, me acerqué a preguntar una duda en particular y de los estados de la materia pasamos a creencias religiosas. Tiene una mente abierta y experimentada, definitivamente química iba a ser una de mis clases favoritas.

-Ya pueden salir, nos veremos el Jueves en clases. No es necesaria tanta formalidad –dijo al ver a Brooklyn levantarse para rendir respetos-. Pero me alegra que se tome en serio su puesto.

-¡Sayounara sensei! –me despedí antes de salir, me contestó con una gran sonrisa y se despidió con la mano-. Brooklyn, matte curasai (Espera por favor).

-¿Doshitanda Miha-kun? (¿Qué pasa...?) –preguntó cuando por fin lo alcancé.

-Quería disculparme por lo de hace rato, pero es que ya había quedado con Mathilda y...

-Shimpai zuna (No te preocupes). Mi compañera es muy agradable y además tu y Mathilda-chan son muy apegados, trabajarán bien.

-Hai –asentí-. Por cierto... ¿Qué te dijo esa chica para que la aceptaras como pareja?

-Veras, todas las demás aseguraban ser excelentes en la materia, a pesar de que yo suponía todo lo contrario, pero Yumi-chan me dijo que no era muy buena y que me agradecería mucho mi ayuda, que quería aprender y que pondría todo su esfuerzo –explicó con un dedo alzado mientras andábamos por los pasillos-. Vi sinceridad en sus ojos y accedí, si ella necesita de mi ayuda y es tan valiente como para decírmelo no podía rechazarla.

-Eres muy bueno, Brooklyn.

-Basta, me sacarás los colores Miha-kun –dijo con fingida pena-. Jeje...

-Brooklyn, eres todo un personaje –le sonreí antes de abrir la puerta y cederle el paso.

-Y tú todo un caballero –sonrió de igual forma y entró ignorando que me había sonrojado sin querer. ¡Kuso! (Diablos).

-Estas planillas contienen todos los talleres que ofrece la escuela, con sus respectivos horarios, los profesores que lo imparten y descripciones –explicaba el profesor Barthez el Miércoles por la mañana-. Masefield-kun, entréguele esto a todos sus compañeros. Quiero que cada uno escriba los datos que le piden y señale cual será el taller o talleres -que los horarios sean flexibles si ese es el caso- que elegirán. Cuando terminen déjenlo en el escritorio y el profesor de cada área pasará por ustedes a la hora señalada. Les recomiendo que lo anoten en algún lugar para no olvidarlo –todo esto lo decía mientras Brooklyn se encargaba de repartir las hojas con la ayuda de Hiromi.

Cuando llegó a los puestos de Mathilda y míos nos susurró:

-Estaré en el taller de lectura, ¿y ustedes?

Nos miramos antes de responder y Mathilda le echó un ojo al papel.

-Yo igual, y al de dibujo.

-Yo también –asintió Mathilda. Brooklyn sonrió y nos guiñó un ojo antes de ir a su puesto-. Brooklyn-kun es muy agradable, ¿ne?

Asentí mirando sus cabellos naranjas.

-Ese día... Ya sabes, cuando le mostrabas la escuela –la miré con una ceja alzada-. Dijiste que querías estar con el.

-Eh... pues yo... dije eso porque... –comencé a tartamudear, ya se me había olvidado.

-Ahora entiendo por que lo hiciste –dijo sonriente-. Es una gran persona.

-Eh... si –volteé la cara hacia la ventana frunciendo el ceño molesto con migo mismo. La verdad es que a veces puedo ser un imprudente y un descuidado, esos eran rasgos que odiaba de mi personalidad.

La semana siguiente comenzaron los talleres, lectura era impartido por Barthez que pareció alegrarse de vernos a los tres. Para mi gran consternación Kai estaba allí y a la salida de mis clases él entraba y por algún motivo siempre me cruzaba con el. Curiosamente Takao y Ray entraron en repostería, este último también entró en deportes, por lo que supe Zeo y Yuriy entraron en el de música, Bryan en el de deportes y Max en el de dibujo. Me parece de importancia contar esto.

Uno de mis pasatiempos y aficiones es leer, desde niño he leído desde los clásicos griegos hasta los de casos policíacos o de terror. Mis favoritos son los de suspenso y fantasía, supongo que para una persona con tan poca emoción en su vida como yo estos géneros son perfectos. Mi política, o mejor dicho, filosofía es: No hay mejor amigo ni maestro que un libro; siempre está allí para ti, guarda tus lágrimas y sonrisas y te hace sentir que tienes una lugar en esto que llamamos mundo, al menos por el tiempo en que lo lees. Si tienes la suerte de obtener y leer muchos libros debes sentirte como una persona muy afortunada. Escritor, eso era lo que quería ser y lo sería, ya estaba comenzando a escribir mi primera novela. Ser escritor es mi sueño a largo plazo, mi deseo más grande y profundo pero siempre he dicho que al ser un deseo algo incompleto no debo entremezclarlo con esto, ya que una vez realizado deja de ser un deseo, al menos eso pienso. Por eso Barthez estaba más que encantado cuando escuchaba mis resúmenes y fragmentos de ideas que mandaba a escribir y redactar usando fragmentos de muchos libros como actividades del taller, muy pronto me tuvo en gran estima pero no dejaba de sentirme incómodo en su presencia, era algo inevitable.

A parte de mi, Brooklyn y Mathilda demostraron un gran potencial en la clase, los ensayos de Mathilda solían ser dulces y tiernos, los de Brooklyn llenos de acertijos y misterio. Me parecía que tenían un significado oculto, le pregunté una vez si se había planteado la idea de ser escritor. Sonrió algo sorprendido y con cierto misterio aseguró que tenía otros planes para su futuro.

-Necesito hablar con tigo más tarde –me dijo un día Kai antes de que entrara en el salón.

-Cla...claro Kai-san –respondí nervioso. De solo intentar imaginar que querría hablar Kai con migo bastó para que no pusiera un ápice de atención en clases.

-Tienes razón, Mathy-chan –decía Brooklyn mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas-. Sa, Ikueyou (Bien, andando) –dijo echándose la mochila al hombro.

-¿Mihaeru? –preguntó Mathilda al ver que yo no los seguía.

-Yo... adelántense, ya los alcanzo –se miraron antes de asentir y salir del salón especialmente equipado para su finalidad, llenos de libreros y mesas de lectura en vez de pupitres.

-Y ahora... –dijo una voz a mi espalda. Me estremecí como si una corriente de aire helado hubiera llenado el lugar-. Hablemos.

Al voltearme ya estaba allí, tan imponente y portentoso como siempre. Tenía una mano dentro del bolsillo y la otra agarrando su mochila. Me indicó que lo siguiera y para mi sorpresa subimos a la azotea, lo más curioso es que tenía la llave pero preferí no preguntar ni objetar nada.

-¿De que querías hablarme? –le pregunté después de un rato en silencio solo viendo su espalda ya que tenía apoyados los brazos sobre el barandal-. ¿Kai-san?

-Llámame solo Kai, no me gusta eso de "san" –dijo sin voltearse.

-Está bien... Kai.

-Mucho mejor –se dio la vuelta y recostó su espalda en el barandal-. Tranquilo, no me caeré. Te traje aquí para hablarte sobre lo del otro día.

Enseguida me puse nervioso. Su mirada se volvió más penetrante.

-Cuando te quedaste dormido, ¿lo recuerdas? –yo asentí-. Hablaste en sueños.

Oh, oh. Palidecí casi al instante, ya mi madre y Claude me lo habían dicho, que suelo hablar mientras duermo y la mayoría de las veces eran incoherencias pero a veces no tenía tanta suerte.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que dije? –pregunté en tono casual, para mi mala suerte no cubrió del todo el nerviosismo de mi voz y Kai sonrió con cierta malicia que no me gustó nada.

-Oh, nada muy relevante –respondió de la misma forma-. Pero dime: ¿Quién es el ángel de las esmeraldas? -mi estómago dio un vuelco...-. ¿Y qué tenía yo que ver en ese sueño? –y luego se retorció.

Lo había olvidado, mientras dormía soñé con un ángel muy parecido a Brooklyn, sus ojos, que brillaban como dos esmeraldas, eran idénticos. Kai también apareció, estaba a mi lado y le pregunté por que el ángel de las esmeraldas lloraba. Me contestó: "Le teme a su propia oscuridad".

-Pues...

-¿Si? –alzó una ceja.

-No lo recuerdo –dije tras dudar un poco-. Seguramente escuchaste mal, no recuerdo nada de eso.

-Mis oídos funcionan perfectamente, para tu información –se enderezó y se acercó lentamente, me recordó a un cazador experimentado acorralando a su indefensa presa-. y mi memoria no es lo de menos. A decir verdad, es extraordinaria –estaba ya a unos pasos de mí y yo en un intento de alejarme retrocedí hasta quedar contra la pared-. Sé que no estoy equivocado y también sé perfectamente que lo recuerdas. Eres demasiado obvio, Mihaeru.

Tragué duro y baje la mirada, la suya era demasiado penetrante.

-La verdad... no fue gran cosa. Solamente... –comencé a relatar lo que recordaba sin mucho detalle. Kai pareció ligeramente complacido y se alejó dándome más espacio y una sensación de alivio.

-Gracias, ya es tarde, hay que ir a clases.

-Shoto matte (Espera un momento) –se detuvo con una mano en el pomo de la puerta-. Ahora yo quiero preguntar algo.

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué tienes esas marcas en tu rostro? –se tensó, cuando me miró lo hizo con unos ojos tan fríos que retrocedí por instinto-. Perdón, yo no...

-Esa historia –respiró hondo varias veces antes de seguir-. Te la contaré después, no ahora, pero lo haré. La única pista que te doy es que... fue en mi niñez.

Una brisa sopló agitando y revolviendo mis cabellos cuando se perdió de vista al bajar las escaleras dándole quizás más dramatismo a la escena. Entonces me pregunté a mi mismo: ¿Qué tantos misterios iba a encontrar en esta escuela? Observé el horizonte y recordé de nuevo el sueño. _"Kai, ¿Por qué llora el ángel de las esmeraldas?" "Por que le teme a su propia oscuridad"._

-A su propia oscuridad... –susurré al viento. Bajé las escaleras y por supuesto llegué tarde a clases.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –me preguntó Mathilda susurrando-. ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-Porque lloraba...

-¡¿Cómo?!

-No, por nada –negué con la cabeza, fue muy poco convincente. Miré al frente, Brooklyn tenía alzada la mano mientras contestaba una pregunta formulada por el profesor, ¿Qué significaría ese sueño? ¿Qué tendrían que ver Brooklyn y Kai en el?

Perdí mi mente por la ventana y me desconecté del resto del mundo hasta la siguiente clase, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

-Kai no bakka...

A la semana siguiente, el Martes tuve taller de dibujo. Me encontré con Max en el camino y entramos conversando sobre Takao y sus hábitos alimenticios pues esa mañana se había dedicado a "probar" nuestros desayunos. Mientras nos reíamos recordando la molestia de Emily, una chica pelirroja y anteojos, recién nombrada capitana del equipo de Tenis (también recientemente fundado) que estudiaba con Mao y gran amiga de Max; luego de que Takao se comiera su atún con mayonesa. Supimos que era su platillo favorito pues dejó con una inflamación a nuestro glotón amigo.

Nos fuimos a sentar, uno al lado del otro, en nuestras respectivas mesas de dibujo casi al frente del salón. La profesora Salima nos mandó a dibujar lo primero que se nos viniera a la cabeza. La mujer tenía un título en psicología y era reconocida como una gran poeta, tal vez quiso conocernos un poco más por medio de esto, con esa clase de personas nunca se sabe.

-No... así no –mascullaba con una mueca crítica en la cara al ver que el boceto de una guitarra no quedaba bien.

-¿Algún problema, dude?(N/A: Se pronuncia dud, es como decir, viejo o amigo) –preguntó el rubio.

-Es que no me sale bien esta curva de aquí... parece un defecto de fábrica –comenté ladeando la cabeza. Max rió antes de tomar una goma de borrar especial y su lápiz de carboncillo.

-Déjame tratar –me aparté un poco dándole espacio. Se inclinó hacia delante y con cuidado y delicadeza trazó un par de líneas-. Bien... ¿Qué tal?

-Eres genial –lo halagué-. Ahora si podré pintar sin confundir la figura con una pera.

De nuevo soltó una carcajada alegre, dulce y contagiosa. Seguimos con nuestro trabajo hasta el final de las clases, la profesora pasaba por cada puesto desde atrás viendo los trabajos, evaluando y haciendo críticas constructivas mientras conocía más de nosotros con sus métodos psicológicos o "trampas" como me gusta llamarlos.

-Creo que ya está –dije pasando mi vista por cada trazo-. ¿Y tu que tal Max?

-Yo igual, solo un par de toques más y listo –contestó sin apartar su mirada de la pintura. Me acerque para ver bien lo que sea que lo había tenido tan concentrado. Podíamos usar la técnica que quisiéramos, ya sea incluso el claroscuro. Hoy era una clase de práctica.

-¡Sugoi!(Increíble!) –exclamé. En la cartulina blanca estaba dibujado, o terminando de dibujar, a una tortuga. Tan brillante y perfectamente hecha que tenía el presentimiento de que si tocaba el caparazón podría sentir la textura y los recovecos entre esos cuadritos o como fuera que se llamasen. Incluso los ojos negros, brillantes y pequeños del animal tenían un fulgor bastante realista.

-¿De veras lo crees? –preguntó deteniéndose-. Si no es para tanto.

-Muy bien chicos, muéstrenme hacia donde se encausaron sus pensamientos –dijo la voz de la profesora a nuestra izquierda. Pronto supe que esa frase era una de sus favoritas.

-Eh... si –me levanté y ella se aproximó a la hoja para verlo.

-Una guitarra... –musitó con cierto interés-. ¿Tienes una, siempre has querido aprender o algo así?

-Ah, mi abuelo me regaló una cuando era pequeño y aprendí a tocar.

-Sokka (Ya veo) –dijo irguiéndose-. Tienes aptitudes para el arte, te felicito. Está muy bien.

-Arigatou –sonreí-. ¿Oíste Max? Sirvo para algo.

-Mihaeru –advirtió con gracia imitando a Hiromi cuando nos regañaba-. Salima-sensei, ya terminé.

-Muero por ver lo que hiciste –dijo. Ahora que recordaba, no era la primera vez que Max se inscribía en ese taller, por lo cual la profesora ya estaba familiarizada con el-. ¡Oh Max! Es hermoso, es Genbu, tu tortuga, ¿verdad?

-That's right (Así es) –contestó asintiendo.

La profesora alabó un poco más su trabajo antes de seguir con el de los demás, varias personas se acercaron para ver el dibujo hecho a carboncillo y degradaciones de colores opacos. Si ese era un trabajo de práctica me moría por ver los del resto del año.

-Con que sabes tocar guitarra –dijo saliendo del salón en ingles.

-Si, aprendí hace algunos años –dije haciendo memoria, también en ingles-. Y yo no sabía que dibujaras tan bien. ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Aprendí yo solo. Supongo que desde niño me ha gustado, empecé con cosas simples hasta ir mejorando mi técnica, no soy del todo bueno pero lo importante es disfrutar, no ser el mejor. Ojalá Emily y los chicos entendieran eso –suspiró con fastidio refiriéndose a unos amigos suyos, americanos igual que el, todos capitanes de algún equipo deportivo de la escuela-. Pero que se le va a hacer.

Ya estábamos en la entrada de su salón, detenidos frente a la puerta mientras los estudiantes que iban entrando(muchos de nosotros teníamos a esta hora los talleres) nos miraban curiosos por estar hablando en ingles. Naturalmente yo era más lento y torpe al momento de formular una oración pero no me quedaba muy atrás.

-Claro que eres bueno, me dejaste en ridículo. No lo vayas a tomar a mal.

-El dibujo no es solo un arte, es una manera de expresar tus sentimientos. Dime amigo –abrió los ojos, que desde que hablé mantuvo cerrados. Mi estómago se retorció de manera extraña-. ¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué hay dentro de ti?

El profesor llegó en ese momento y lo mandó a entrar. Se despidió de mi como siempre, con su sonrisa radiante y me dejó parado allí en el pasillo, sintiendo que algo dentro de mi había reaccionado, como un sentimiento dormido en lo más profundo de mi alma. No lo comprendí por más que lo pensé durante el día, y el resto de la semana actuó tan normal como siempre, o normal en lo que cabían los amigos de los que me estaba haciendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo! **

**Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus R&R, que son tan importantes! Actualizaré cada semana durante un tiempo, hasta que me quede en un punto muerto que me va a costar resolver... Sobre el capítulo anterior... tenía dudas sobre si publicarlo, está algo raro y simple, hasta me parece... hecho para llenar espacio pero es necesario. No está tan mal como lo pinto pero es importante para explicar un par de cosas más adelante. Aun así parece haberles gustado mucho y eso me alegra bastante. Les pido que me tengan paciencia si se vuelve fastidioso o algo así, es que no soy tan buena escritora como desearía n.ñ peeero... Ahora mismo pido ayuda para el capítulo "Navidad", pues no lo tengo muy claro y me está tomando demasiado tiempo. Se los agradecería mucho, créanme T-T. Algo me falta... he dicho desde hace semana que respondería los R&R pero mejor lo hago en persona, por msn o ya veré. Luego explico porque, de antemano agradesco a los que han seguido esta historia y quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Aleinis, dijiste que querías uno , no? Hay un segundo cap que también va para ti, me ayudaste mucho con el, supongo que sabes cual es. Ilem, piénsalo bien si quieres leer el próximo, para el resto que ya sabe las terminologías se imaginaran lo que viene. Fujimaru, luego te explico y buen viaje. Ya, mucha habladuría.**

**Título:** Fantasy

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes y (aunque yo no lo considere como malo pues me encanta) Shonnen-ai.

**Sumary:** Miradas, palabras, susurros... secretos. ¿Cuántos más habrían en mi camino? Ni lo hubiera imaginado, las cosas pasan por que pasan dice el dicho, así lo creo y lo confirmé. Disfruté mucho ese día, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era una advertencia para lo que vendría... Demasiadas cosas. ¿Estaba preparado? Quién sabe. (Mihaeru)

**Nota importante: **La mayoría de los capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un review. El ciclo escolar empieza en Septiembre-Octubre, años recientes, en la ciudad de Nagasaki. Los Sábados rara vez hay clases, la mitad están en tercer año y la otra en cuarto, menos Kenny, Joseph y Kiki (Kevin) que están en primer año.

Nombres: Takao Kinomiya: Tyson Granger

Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

Mihaeru: Miguel

Hitoshi Kinomiya: Heero Granger

Mao Kon: Mariah

Hiromi Tashibana: Hilary

Kyo(no usaré el largo): Kenny

Del resto usaré los nombres de la versión estadounidense y algunos apellidos son

inventados.

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san (Un hurra por el 3), solo los

tomé prestados un rato.

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:** Addanight, como te dije Ray tiene una aparición especial en el este cap. n.n, a ver, ya se han creado alguna explicación lógica para las palabras de Max? Quien tenga la sospecha más acertada para las preguntas de Mihaeru se gana un premio (como que a mi me gusta dar premios), creo que eso es todo.

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla_ Pensamientos.

Aquí les va, disfrútenlo!!!

**Capitulo 4: "Artes marciales y encuentros casuales"**

El domingo por la mañana desperté más temprano de lo acostumbrado, el frío era mayor y la luz que se colaba por la cortina era clara pero suave, se me hizo muy agradable sentir ese calorcito en la mejilla. Saqué lentamente la mano debajo de la manta y la estiré hacia el piso, hasta asir algo suave, felpudo y blando. Entonces un zorrito amarillo, con ojos grandes, azules e irreales apareció. Sus bracitos y piernas, largos y delgados colgaban inertes de su cuerpo, bien cosidos, y sus dos colas sobresaliendo de su espalda.

-Buenos días, Tails –dije soñoliento.

Digan los que quieran: que es cursi, tonto, tierno, infantil, dulce, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Ese peluche fue un regalo de Claude a los nueve años: Tails (Colas), el amigo de Sonic el erizo, mi muñeco favorito. Su hogar había sido mi cama desde ese entonces, antes solía dormir abrazándolo pero de los trece años lo dejo sobre la silla o en el piso, a unos palmos de mí. Soñé con el día en que me obsequiaron este muñeco, el primero en el que sonreí en meses. _"Te regalo esto, para que tengas con quien dormir y hablar... y para cuando te sientas sólo"_. Esas fueron sus palabras, nunca he podido olvidarlas, y creo que nunca lo haré.

Abrazando con fuerza entre mis brazos a Tails solté una sonrisita, un ligero sonrojo y una lágrima quimérica. Tal como esa vez, cuando lo tuve por primera vez. Suspiré antes de dejarlo sobre la almohada y cubrirlo con las sábanas, como cuando era un niño. Luego me levante, me cambie sin prisas, bajé a la cocina y vi que no había nadie allí, lo más seguro era que todos estuviesen durmiendo aún.

Me acerqué a la despensa y busqué algo para comer, me decidí por un cereal y saqué la leche, comí sin apuros y procuré no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, por alguna razón no me apetecía mucho ver a mis padres, pues papá había venido a la ciudad la noche anterior. Por culpa de la hora se le hizo muy tarde y la dificultad de encontrar transporte público a esa hora lo obligó a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Al terminar lavé los platos y busqué mi chaqueta, ya que afuera hacía frío, deseaba dar un paseo, así que dejé una nota explicando que fui a caminar y que regresaría pronto. Al cerrar la puerta guardé las llaves en mi bolsillo y avanzo para cruzar el patio. Aspiré hondo alzando el rostro, algo me dijo que ese sería un lindo día. Crucé la verja metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos mirando a los lados, todo estaba muy pacífico. Las calles estaban desiertas, era de esperarse y lo agradecí internamente.

Después de unos minutos caminando sin rumbo fijo me detuve para pensar, luego de meditar un rato me dispuse a ir al parque que estaba a solo unas cuadras de allí, en mi opinión no había nada como un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Al llegar al parque lo encontré como lo esperaba: vació. Caminaba entre los frondosos árboles para conseguir un buen sitio donde descansar(no era que estuviera cansado o algo pero el día lo ameritaba), cuando mi atención se fijó en una curiosa escena. En medio de un pequeño claro estaban dos figuras, al parecer danzando. Una de ellas era alta, de cabello negro, muy largo, brillante y elegantemente trenzado, vestía ropas chinas holgadas de color blanco con los bordes color crema que parecían dorado con los rayos del sol, calzaba zapatillas chinas de color blanco también, su piel acanelada contrastaba con su indumentaria. Sus movimientos eran pausados y ligeros, sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía muy concentrado y los mechones que enmarcaban su llamativo rostro se agitaban con cada paso rápido y preciso. A su lado, sobre una esterilla de paja, un chico de cabellos rubios alborotados y trenzado, la parte más larga, se concentraba en ejecutar complejos pero suaves movimientos, doblándose y flexionándose. Vestía lo que parecía ropa hindú(al menos eso creo), de colores blanco, azul y rojo, sus mangas, a diferencia del otro chico, eran cortas y dejaban a la vista su bronceada piel y sus trabajados pero delgados brazos.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de acercarme un poco a donde ellos estaban, debieron haberme escuchado llegar o notado mi presencia por que el más alto abrió los ojos y me vio.

-¡Mihaeru! –saludó Ray bajando los brazos y sonriéndome con calidez, tan común en él-. Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tal Mihaeru? –dijo el otro irguiéndose y girándose para verme-. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Konichiwa omoitashi (Buenos días chicos) –saludé yo-. Nada en especial, solo salí a caminar un rato. Etto... (este...) ¿Qué hacían?

-¡Oh! Estábamos practicando –dijo Ray-. Yo, Tai Chi y Mystel, yoga.

-Hay que tener el cuerpo en forma y ambas disciplinas son adecuadas para eso.

-Sokka (ya veo)–dije.

-Desde hace un tiempo que nos reunimos los domingos para esto, ¿te gustaría tratar? –preguntó Ray sonriendo.

-No muchas gracias –me apresuré en contestar-. Ni siquiera voy vestido para eso.

-Ah bien...

-¿No te gustaría ver? –preguntó ahora Mystel-. No nos falta mucho y luego podríamos ir a pasear.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? –le dije y me senté en el suelo para observarlos mientras ellos continuaban con sus ejercicios.

Fue casi como si no hubieran sido interrumpidos, claro que esa no era mi intención, el ritmo era el mismo y la gracia con la que se movían era increíble.

Ray parecía un tigre, preciso y delicado en cada paso, acechando y moviéndose con maestría, tanto que por un segundo creí verle garras y una cola, pero parpadeé y no había nada. Se me antojó pensar que la vida marital de Mystel no tendría problemas al ver las poses en las que se doblaba y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, agradecí que ninguno de los dos me viera. Sacudí esa idea de mi mente y me dediqué a observarlos hasta que terminaron casi a los diez minutos. Ray se acercó a mi para preguntar como estaba yo y mis padres mientras Mystel doblaba la esterilla y la guardaba en un bolso, de este también sacó una camisa de color rojo bien doblada, sin importarle que estuviéramos allí se despojó de parte de su ropa (N/A: estaba vestido como en la serie, no sé si recordaran) para meterla también dentro quedando con el pecho y la espalda desnudos. Me sorprendí un poco pero a Ray no pareció molestarle, Mystel se puso la camisa y se echó la mochila al hombro para volverse a nosotros y acercarse con ese andar suyo tan despreocupado.

Me levanté del suelo y sacudí mis pantalones, anchos, blancos y con varios bolsillos; para emprender la marcha. Mientras recorríamos el parque a la sombra de los árboles y acompañados del trinar de los pájaros hablamos sobre cualquier cosa: la escuela, comida, películas y uno que otro libro. Luego de darle la vuelta nos sentamos una vez en un banco frente a una fuente y a sugerencia de Ray nos levantamos para ir a comer.

No me imaginaba a donde iríamos, ya que dudaba que hubiera algún lugar abierto a estas horas. Seguimos hablando de banalidades durante un rato mientras paseábamos por la ciudad, apenas se veían personas o autos transitando las calles y aceras.

-Un momento, ¿si? –dijo de pronto Ray alejándose un poco de nosotros para entrar en una tienda.

Era un pequeño edificio de dos plantas, en la entrada habían varios jarrones llenos de brillantes flores, el vidrio que daba al interior estaba reluciente, la puerta tenía un letrero colgando que decía: "Abierto". Más arriba había un cartel con el horario de trabajo y casi en medio decía: Florería Celeste. Mystel debió haber notado la duda en mi expresión pues dijo:

-Ven, entremos.

Abrimos la puerta, que tropezó una campanilla haciéndola sonar, y me encontré dentro del lugar, no era muy grande mas sí espacioso, la pared de atrás estaba llena de flores dentro de vasijas, plantas para decorar la estancia dentro de porrones y algunas colgando del techo. Sin mencionar la sección de plantas japonesas.

Ray estaba inclinado frente a unas flores de lis, al parecer muy concentrado en algo.

-¡Hola Ray! –dijo una voz.

Una chica salió de una puerta tras el mostrador, que debía ser la trastienda. Vestía con simpleza, de beige y azul los pantalones cortos un tanto desteñidos, su cabello rizado y morado iba recogido en una coleta y dos bucles adornaban su rostro. No era muy alta y en su cuello colgaba una concha marina.

-Frankie, hola –saludó Ray girándose hacia ella.

-Irashaimasu (Bienvenidos) –nos saludó. Respondimos incluyendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Ellos me están acompañando, no te preocupes, son unos amigos –dijo el chino.

-¿Viniste a lo de siempre?

-Así es, creo que hoy llevaré de estas –dijo señalando las flores que hace un momento veía.

-Muy bien, elígelas y yo haré el resto –dijo con ánimos-. ¿Cómo está Mao?

-Dormida –contestó sonriendo mientras tomaba algunas flores.

-¿Irá hoy al lago?

-Si, seguramente allí estará. ¿Van a pescar o a nadar?

-Hoy se me antoja nadar –dijo ella tomando las flores que Ray le pasaba envolviendo sus tallos en papel y atándolo con un listón de color azul celeste- Bien, aquí tienes Ray.

-Muchas gracias –dijo este tomando el ramo y dándole el dinero necesario-. Irán a nadar entonces, le diré que lleve su bañador.

-Genial, adiós Ray, nos vemos.

-Si, hasta luego Frankie –dijo el despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa antes de salir de la tienda después de nosotros.

-Flor de lis –comentó Mystel como si nada.

-Así es, lamento haberlos hecho esperar.

-No, no hay problema –dije y me atreví a preguntarle-: ¿Para qué son las flores Ray?

-Son para Mao –contestó simplemente, y ante mi expresión de sorpresa añadió -: Lo que pasa es que a Mao le gusta tener flores en su habitación y siempre me pide que le compre unas cada semana, por la mañana siempre están muy bonitas y a mi no me molesta nada hacerlo.

-Ah...

No dije nada más ni ellos tampoco, seguimos los tres andando hasta que llegamos a un café, me extrañó mucho verlo abierto, entré detrás de los muchachos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas del lugar.

Pedimos unos emparedados y unas bebidas. Al poco rato teníamos frente a nosotros los sándwiches (vegetariano para Mystel y de pescado para Ray) y tres humeantes tazas de café, curiosamente habíamos pedido lo mismo.

El rato que pasamos comiendo fue muy agradable, reímos un podo al recordar el accidente del laboratorio que tuvo Takao y como casi deja calvo al profesor de química. Pagamos la cuenta (Mystel pagó por mi ya que yo no traía dinero) y salimos para volver a iniciar la caminata, ya las calles estaban más concurridas.

-Aquí nos separamos chicos –dijo Ray al detenernos en una esquina-. Debo volver a casa para entregarle las flores a Mao.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana en clases –dijo Mystel.

-Si, fue muy agradable conversar contigo hoy Mihaeru, nos veremos mañana.

-Hasta luego Ray –le dije despidiéndome de el.

Se alejó sin mucha ceremonia cruzando la calle y una vez del otro lado se despidió con la mano de nosotros, mi compañero emprendió de nuevo el camino y después de cruzar un par de palabras con el a dos cuadras de donde Ray se despidió nos fuimos por caminos diferentes. Justo antes de irse me lanzó una mirada profunda, sus cabellos ocultaban parcialmente su rostro y de repente me sonrió de esa forma tan calmada y tranquila, le devolví la sonrisa vacilante antes de verlo girarse y avanzar con ágiles pasos. No sé por qué pero suspiré.

Continué con mi "paseo" durante un rato más, no sabía a donde ir, a decir verdad cruzaba en donde fuera, así que solo dejé que mis pasos me guiaran. Cerca de media hora después me di cuenta que mis pies me habían llevado a una calle poco transitada llena de casas al clásico estilo japonés, me detuve y observe a mi alrededor hasta reparar en una de las más grandes que tenía un letrero de madera en la entrada que rezaba: Dojo Kinomiya.

Casi al instante una sonrisa involuntaria se escapó de mis labios y me acerqué, no sabía si Takao estaría despierto a esa hora pero no perdía nada con probar. Me asomé por las puertas del jardín con cierta timidez, allí, barriendo las hojas en el patio, estaba un joven unos años mayor que yo. Vestía un haori, tenía una espada de bambú en el cinto, su cabello, azul opaco, estaba recogido en una coleta y el resto lo llevaba suelto y un tanto despeinado. Sus ojos, que mostraban su estado de tranquilidad, se enfocaron en mi y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para hablarme.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –preguntó con su suave pero fuerte voz.

-¡Oh...! Konichiwa Hitoshi-san –saludé inclinando un poco la cabeza al reconocer al hermano mayor de Takao-. Yo... pasaba por aquí y decidí saludar a Takao...

-Tu estudias con mi hermano, ¿verdad?

-Ah... si. Soy Mihaeru Minamoto, Takao y yo vamos juntos en el mismo salón.

-¡Claro! Mihaeru-kun, Takao está adentró, ven con migo.

Entramos al dojo y dejé mis zapatos en la entrada, le seguí por unos cuantos pasillos hasta detenernos frente a una puerta corrediza, la abrió, entró y se apartó un poco para que yo pasara.

-Takao, tienes visitas nii-chan –le dijo al chico acostado en el piso de madera.

-¿Ah...? –levantó la mirada de los libros esparcidos por el piso frente a él y al verme también alzó la cabeza, que descansaba en su mano con el codo sobre el piso. Su rostro se iluminó y se levantó para saludarme-. ¡Yho Miha!

-Hola.

-Muy bien, los dejo solos –dijo Hitoshi antes de retirarse.

-Hai, arigato Hitoshi-san (Si, gracias Joven Hitoshi) –le dije haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Onii-san -llamó Takao arrastrando las palabras, su hermano volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada-. ¿Puedes traer unos bocadillos?

-Hmpf.

-Onegai (Por favor) -insistió.

-Bien, de acuerdo –dijo cansado rodando los ojos y salió.

Nos sentamos a platicar y al rato entró Hitoshi con una bandeja con té helado y umeboshi (N/A: pastel seco), Takao me mostró unos de los mangas que estaba leyendo antes de que yo llegara. Como de costumbre eran las risas las que abundaban, no sé por qué pero Takao tenía algo que me ponía de buen humor, a veces sonreía y yo sin darme cuenta lo miraba embelesado, no podían culparme, aquella energía que despedía era contagiosa.

-... yo no sabía que eran tan... –calló y me miró -. Miha... – me llamó y agitó la mano frente mi nariz para llamar mi atención.

-¿Qué?

-Te quedaste como ido y me preocupé, ¿te sientes mal? –preguntó mirándome como si estuviera enfermo.

-No, para nada –dije tratando de recuperar la compostura-. Estoy bien, en serio. Solo... estaba pensando, jeje.

-Ah. Bueno como te decía...

-¡Ah, tenemos visitas! –dijo una voz rasposa detrás de nosotros, al voltearnos vimos a un anciano de piel morena y curtida, cabellos largos, canosos como su gran bigote, vestido como Hitoshi y armado con una espada de madera.

-Ojii-chan, este es un amigo, Mihaeru. Vamos en el mismo salón.

-Es un gusto conocerlo señor.

-JA! El gusto es mío muchacho, bienvenido al dojo Kinomiya. Supongo que estás interesado en aprender kendo, ¿o no?

-¿Eh?

-No empieces abuelo –advirtió Takao.

-¿De que hablas? Supongo que el que esté aquí es por eso, después de todo soy un gran maestro y muchos querrían tenerme como sensei –hablaba con altivez y alzaba la cabeza con suficiencia.

-Ya basta abuelo, las chicas vienen es por Hitoshi, lo sabes –dijo parándose y acercándose mientras el anciano caía de su nube-. Ahora, si eres tan amable, sal y déjanos tranquilos, vete a cuidar tus bonsáis o algo –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras dejar a su abuelo en el pasillo-. ¡Ya deberías considerar darle el título de sensei a Hitoshi!

-¡A mi no me metan en sus discusiones, par de mocosos! –gritó el nombrado desde el patio.

-¿A quien le llamas mocoso? –gritaron los otros dos.

-Si no les gusta que les digan así... ¡¡¡Compórtense de acuerdo a su edad!!!

Yo veía todo con expresión divertida, no era algo muy común para mi ver eso, Takao regresó y se sentó a la mesa, aspiró profundo y abrió los ojos para luego sonreírme y continuar con lo que hacíamos hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde me invitaron a comer, estuve tentado a aceptar pero mi móvil sonó, era mi madre que me riñó por no haber vuelto aun. Con molestia me despedí de ellos y me fui a mi casa para comer.

Esa noche, antes de acostarme, Mathilda me llamó para decirme que estaba enferma y que mañana faltaría al colegio, así que debía prestar atención al ciento por ciento para que ella no se perdiera de mucho, Mathilda era aplicada en cuanto a sus estudios.

Cuando colgué el teléfono y subí a mi habitación mi mente divagaba en las cosas que me habían pasado ese día, de solo una simple vuelta por el parque a visitar a Takao, me tendí en la cama y me cubrí con el edredón, con Tails sentado en la cabecera. A los minutos me quedé dormido...

_La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, no podía ver nada. Unos puntos de luz, como luciérnagas, aparecieron de la nada, de color era rojo y naranja. Empezaron a reunirse en un solo lugar, justo al frente suyo. _

_Abrió sus grandes alas de murciélago y se separó unos centímetros del suelo. Las lucecitas formaron una figura parecida a la de una persona, con alas en la espalda, se le hizo muy familiar. Agitó un poco sus alas negras y se acercó extendiendo su brazo, la calidez que despedía la figura era muy agradable, ansiaba tocarla y justo cuando lo iba a hacer... Despertó._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Do dai? (que tal?) Sean sinceros, estuvo simple pero hago lo que puedo. Pondré interrogantes en sus cabecitas lindas y trastornadas (niéguenlo ¬¬): ¿Qué quiso decir Mystel con su mirada? ¿Qué les parece Tails? ¿Qué significó ese sueño y quien era esa persona? ¿El abuelo le cederá el título a Hito-san? (Interrogantes del capítulo pasado) ¿Qué tienen que ver Kai y Brooklyn con Mihaeru y por qué este soñó con ellos? ¿Qué habrá dentro de Mihaeru (no se pongan graciosos)? ¿Por qué reaccionó así al hablar con Max? ¿Dónde consiguieron el tinte todos estos? Ok, me callo u.uU. Obviando todo eso... Quiero agradecer a los que leyeron esto y pedir disculpas de nuevo por tardarme tanto, y más a las personas que dejaron R&R, es muy significativo para mi, en serio, gracias. Dejen sus comentarios aunque sea para decir hola, estuvo bien o mal, se los agradecería mucho. Les dejo mis msn: luchi(barra abajo)1692(arroba)hot... y hikaru(barra abajo)no(barra abajo)yami55(arroba)hot... ya se saben el resto, agréguenme y los aceptaré en seguida, lo juro.**

**Bueno, hablé mucho, nos vemos luego, intentaré actualizar pronto pero es que me estoy complicando con otra historia que estoy escribiendo, también de Beyblade.**

**Sayounara!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Ohayo! **

**Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus R&R, que son tan importantes! Aunque me han dicho que no se debe hacer no puedo dejar de hacer esto: _Lacryma Kismet, mi nueva mami de FF n.n: Gracias! Siempre eres de las primeras en dejarme un comentario, eres tan linda TuT Viste que yo también te dejé uno? Va en serio, pero regresando aquí te diré que ahora empieza lo bueno, pendiente con las pistas y los comentarios salidos de la nada. TQM! Actualiza pronto, hablamos n.n. Hakura-chan: Como siempre a tiempo! Dejame decirte que Miha es uno de esos personajes con el que muchos se sentirán identificados, es como un adolescente común pero tiene sus rasgos especiales, y Asuma-sensei lo basé en mi profe de química jiji. Sobre Mystel... humo veamos que tan acertadas son tus teorías. Me alegra que les haya gustado, prometo no decepcionarlas. _De nuevo pido ayuda para el capítulo "Navidad", está difícil y me está tomando demasiado tiempo. Help! T-T. En los R&R sigo igual que antes y Filbur-sempai gomen! Sé que no debí hacerlo pero era necesario, se los debía. Ilem, no te aterres, cualquier cosa hablamos. Fujimaru, no me mates ni digas nada, ya hablaremos nosotros también, no le digas a ya sabes quien o terminaré: x¬x así. Saludos!**

**Título:** Fantasy

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes y (aunque yo no lo considere como malo pues me encanta) Shonnen-ai.

**Sumary:** Yume, sueños, dreams, en cualquier idioma parecen molestarme. Y como sus ojos luchan por decirme algo, pero no puedo entenderlos. ¿Soy una amenaza? ¿Acaso sabes algo,...? (Mihaeru)

**Nota importante: **La mayoría de los capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un review. El ciclo escolar empieza en Septiembre-Octubre, años recientes, en la ciudad de Nagasaki. Los Sábados rara vez hay clases, la mitad están en tercer año y la otra en cuarto, menos Kenny, Joseph y Kiki (Kevin) que están en primer año.

Nombres: Takao Kinomiya: Tyson Granger

Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

Mihaeru: Miguel

Hitoshi Kinomiya: Heero Granger

Mao Kon: Mariah

Hiromi Tashibana: Hilary

Kyo(no usaré el largo): Kenny

Del resto usaré los nombres de la versión estadounidense y algunos apellidos son

inventados.

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san (Un hurra por el 3), solo los

tomé prestados un rato.

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:** Addanight, si ya estás leyendo déjame un R&R plis n.n como te dije Ray ya apareció, no es lindo? Bueno, han pensado alguna solución a todas esas preguntas? Déjenme saber alguna de sus suposiciones, dije que la más acertada se llevaría un premio, Hakura, si me las dirás? Creo que eso es todo.

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla_ Pensamientos.

Empecemos!!!

**Capitulo 5: "Las palabras de un ángel y los gritos del corazón"**

Cuando desperté me encontré con un ambiente frío y nublado, el cielo parecía cubierto por una capa de nubes grises, daba la impresión de que llovería. Por sentido común y un presentimiento, me llevé la chaqueta/impermeable del instituto al salir de casa para ir a la escuela. A pesar de no ser muy temprano no habían muchas personas por las calles y al llegar no vi a tantos estudiantes que digamos. Dejé la bicicleta donde siempre y entré al edificio en donde como maldita rutina matutina me cambié el calzado y subí las escaleras directo a mi aula de clases.

Capté en el segundo piso una extraña conversación que me hizo detenerme y acercarme a averiguar, no podía evitarlo esa era mi naturaleza curiosa.

-Termina con eso –decía la voz de una mujer que se me hizo muy familiar.

-Vamos, no seas mala –le contestó otra que, a pesar de sonar obstinada, me pareció de una persona alegre y jovial.

-Ya basta Enrique, no te puedo dejar solo ni un segundo, ¿verdad? –dijo una tercera voz.

-Me estás obligando a ponerme ruda.

-No te contengas hermana –instó una cuarta voz a la de la mujer, esta también creí haberla escuchado.

-¡Ven aquí! –exclamó la tercera y la puerta que estaba a mi derecha se abrió de golpe.

Eran dos chicos, el más bajo tenía el cabello verde y tiraba de la oreja de un rubio alto y de ojos azules. El rubio se quejaba y decía una cosa ininteligible en una lengua extraña mientras se debatía en recuperar su oreja, el otro solo caminaba molesto y con cara de pocos amigos hacia las escaleras, eran muy atractivos y llamativos.

-¡Hola chicos! –dijo alguien a mi espalda, al girarme vi a Max y a Zeo que subían las escaleras justo en ese momento.

-Hola Max, Zeo –masculló molesto el de cabellos verdes al pasar por su lado.

-¡Maxie ayúdame! –gimoteó el rubio moviendo los brazos con desespero.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Enrique?

-Solo estaba siendo "el"... –murmuró el más bajo.

-¡No aprietes tanto! –se quejó-. ¡Suelta Oliver, eso duele mucho!

-Adiós chicos, Oliver no seas muy rudo con el –exclamó Max divertido mientras Zeo reía a carcajadas-. Mihaeru... –volteé a verlo y con los ojos cerrados me sonrió-. Ven, vamos.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a el salón 3-D, dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivas mesas, una detrás de la otra a tres puestos del frente y se acercaron a mi para hablar.

-No te preocupes, ellos suelen ser así –dijo Max al ver mi expresión de sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Esos eran...?

-Julia y Raúl –asintió Max. ¡Lo sabía! Diablos, hablando de mala memoria. (N/A: Lo mismo digo ¬¬)

-Yo solo temo por Enrique –soltó Zeo y empezó a reír.

Max volvió a sonreír, ¿qué nunca se cansaba de hacerlo? Siempre, todos los días y a todas horas estaba sonriendo, no es que me moleste. ¡Por el contrario! Su sonrisa era más radiante que la de Takao y un poco más angelical que la de Brooklyn, pero no lograba entender como una persona podía andar sonriendo tanto, ¿qué motivos podría tener? Fueran los que fueran tenían que ser muy buenos.

Me quedé allí con los dos hasta que la campana indicó el inicio de las clases, conversar con ellos era fácil y agradable ya que eran muy simpáticos. El año pasado yo había conocido a Max, que estudiaba con nosotros y este año Takao me presentó a Zeo. Ambos me llamaron mucho la atención desde el primer momento, las tiernas pequitas de Max dándole un toqué infantil a su dulce rostro, esa sonrisa imborrable, su cabello rubio, mil veces más bonito que el mío y sus vivaces y alegres ojos azules hacían de el un ángel, un querubín.

Zeo por su parte era uno de los chicos más curiosos que había conocido, sus cabellos turquesas lo hacían ver como una niña (N/A: ¡Si hasta yo creí que lo era! No pueden culparme ¬¬) pero no irreconocible, su figura delgada y casi frágil hacía que muchos, tanto chicas como chicos siempre se acercaran a él con dudosas intenciones, pero Takao (sobre todo el) Max y Ozuma siempre estaban allí para sacarlo de esas incómodas situaciones. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como su cabello y mostraban una ternura e inocencia arrebatadoras, su andar, grácil y suave y sus cambios rápidos de humor (A veces estaba feliz y al siguiente momento podía ponerse melancólico y hasta molesto) eran tan repentinos como adorables.

-Nos vemos después chicos, le prometí a Mathilda aplicarme al máximo hoy y no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego amigo –se despidió Max agitando la mano y sonriendo de esa forma que solo él puede y sabe hacerlo.

-Mi...Mihaeru –llamó Zeo con un susurró, al girarme bajó la mirada apenado y creí verle una sombra rosa en las mejillas-. Mándale saludos a Taka de mi parte, ¿si?

-Hai –dije antes de salir y dirigirme a mi propio salón.

Takao se puso muy contento cuando le comenté lo de Zeo, por lo que entendí no habían podido hablarse o verse el fin de semana y como siempre llegaba tarde no lo veía sino hasta los descansos, con una sonrisa por su parte y otra de las profundas y misteriosas miradas de Brooklyn empezamos las clases.

Matemáticas no era ni sería mi punto fuerte nunca, ni en primaria ni aquí, la odiaba y a pesar de que me esforzaba y quemaba mis neuronas tratando de entender parecía una misión fallida. Prefiero la física, irónicamente era un alumno excelente. Igual que yo estaba Takao (menos eso de la física), solo que este había optado por una elección más sencilla: dormir, Hiromi seguro le reñiría más tarde.

Ella, por su parte, era excelente en la materia (lo se por que estudiamos juntos en primer año) y siempre que podía pasaba al frente para resolver algún problema o ejercicio... Pero a pesar de lo buena que era no pudo evitar verse opacada por alguien más, alguien que desde el primer instante supe que era especial, alguien con los ojos más misteriosos y encantadores que hubiera visto.

-Tres tercios –contestó Brooklyn dando la respuesta por cuarta vez seguida, Hiromi lo miró incrédula y yo fascinado, no era muy difícil.

Bajo la mano y volteó a verme, me sonrió de esa forma tan tranquilizadora suya cerrando los ojos. Parpadeé un par de veces y le devolví la sonrisa algo vacilante a sabiendas de que muchos del salón no perdían detalle. Me estaba dando cuenta de que al parecer todos tenían su propia y especial forma de sonreír, y si no era así sabían darle a sus gestos un toque personal.

Luego de la clase de matemáticas venía el descanso, para desgracia de muchos y suerte para mi empezó a llover. Takao no dejaba de protestar por el clima hasta que Max y Zeo entraron al salón, pareció olvidarse de su enojo y se quedó en un rincón hablando con Zeo (Max había dicho que tenía que reunirse con unos amigos suyos y se fue) muy sonriente.

Claude entró buscándome y junto con el comí el desayuno al lado de una ventana abierta, disfrutando del ambiente y de la lluvia. Una de mis principales características es que adoro la lluvia y los días fríos y nublados. Esos días en particular mi humor es tranquilo, apacible y hasta dulce, mi mirada se suaviza y habló con un letargo y sosiego que a veces, me decían, daba miedo. Mi paciencia era infinita, mi mente y espíritu se llenaban de paz, una paz que yo sabía era pasajera y muy rara de apreciar en mi.

-¿Y qué hizo el? –preguntó Claude divertido.

-Gritó: ¡Pues entonces compórtense como tal! –dije imitando la voz de Hitoshi.

Claude rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, le estaba comentando lo que había pasado ayer en casa de Takao. Después de que se calmó no dijo nada y nos sumimos en silencio, pues yo no planeaba hablar por ahora. Estaba recargado de espaldas al borde de la ventana mirando hacia la pared con una bola de arroz en la mano mientras que yo, a su lado, tenía posado los brazos en el alfeizar de la ventana con la cabeza descansando de forma ladeada sobre estos.

-Disculpen –dijo una voz con curioso acento. Nos volvimos y vimos a Raúl-. Buenos días.

-Eh, buenos días –contestamos tras despabilarnos.

-¿Pueden decirme donde está Mathilda?

-Ella no vino hoy, está enferma –dije. Su expresión se tornó preocupada.

-¡Que terrible! Ojalá se recupere pronto.

-Posiblemente hoy hable con ella, ¿quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

-No te preocupes, era para devolverle algo. Bueno, gracias –dijo dándose la vuelta pero se detuvo en seco-. Por cierto Mihaeru, mi hermana el otro día te estaba buscando.

-¿A mi? –pregunté incrédulo-. ¿Para qué?

-Supongo que solo quería conversar con tigo –se encogió de hombros-. Creo que le agradas. Hasta luego chicos. Saluda a Mathilda por mi, ¿si? –y se fue dejándome desconcertado.

-¿Y a ti te agrada Julia? –preguntó Claude dándome golpecitos en el costado.

-¡Ya cállate y come! –dije volviendo a mi posición anterior en la ventana. Para que se imaginen el efecto que puede tener un día lluvioso sobre mi les diré que casi enseguida regresó mi estado de letargo.

-Ya tenemos que entrar a clases Miha –dijo viendo su reloj cinco minutos más tarde.

-Aun no ha sonado la... –dije con desgano y los ojos casi cerrados de solo imaginarme el tener que volver a sentarme en mi silla a oír clases cuando sonó la dichosa campana del receso- campana...

-Vamos –insistió él enderezándose y dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda para que lo imitara.

Me erguí con un mohín en mi cara, la verdad la idea de tener que asistir a clases se me antojó de pesadillas. Nos despedimos en las escaleras, Claude tratando de animarme un poco, y entramos a nuestros respectivos salones. Caminé pesadamente entre las mesas hasta mi lugar, donde me dejé caer sin ánimos, casi en seguida la puerta se cerró justo detrás del profesor.

-De pie –dijo Brooklyn con voz calmada parándose, todos lo imitamos rápidamente.

-Buenos días muchachos –dijo con su voz pastosa el profesor dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio de madera.

-Buenos días señor Barthez –respondimos a coro haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Siéntense –dijo Brooklyn dando el ejemplo.

-Excelente, como de costumbre joven Brooklyn.

-Gracias sensei –respondió cortésmente a nuestro titular.

-Muy bien, y ahora saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la página sesenta...

La clase de literatura avanzó igual que siempre, el maestro utilizaba sus complejas palabras para las frases más simples, algunos se levantaban y leían en voz alta para que después otros realizaran la interpretación del texto leído. Yo, por mi parte, no podía estar más aislado de mi alrededor, un error caro que luego tendría que pagar.

Una de las razones principales por la que iba con la psicóloga el año pasado era por las cosas que solía escribir en mis tiempos de ocio. No eran temas perturbadores ni lascivos, solo era la profundidad, la complejidad y el abismo que estos mostraban y quizá el estar separado de Mathilda, fuente de apoyo y amistad para mi, hacían que lo hiciera más a menudo (Recuerden que en segundo año estudiamos en salones diferentes).

Ese día, con ese clima y la ausencia de Mathilda talvez, abrí mi libreta en uno de las últimas páginas sin importarme demasiado en cual y empecé a escribir. Hacía un tiempo que no escribía y digamos que el plasmar mis ideas y mis sentimientos en el papel de esa manera se sentía maravilloso. Y como yo bien sé, pero en ese momento ignoré, las cosas buenas son a cambió de otras.

-Podría decirme, joven –susurró una voz muy cerca de mi-. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para no prestar atención a mi clase?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, tragué duro antes de mirar con miedo al señor Barthez que estaba parado a mi lado con una mirada dura y amenazadora a su vez oculta por una expresión de falso interés. No respondí en seguida, eso lo molestó más.

-Levántese –dijo con voz autoritaria, así lo hice-. Bien, ahora valla al frente y lea en voz alta lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo –ordenó.

-Se...señor... yo no... –balbucí nervioso.

-Yo nada. Ahora cumpla mis órdenes –sentenció.

-Si... –respondí abatido. Con cada paso que daba mi pulso y mis latidos se aceleraban más de solo pensar las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear.

No solo estaba a punto de pasar vergüenza, si ya no lo acababa de hacer, sino que podrían tacharme, con una rapidez increíble, de loco y extraño además de que de seguro volvería a las sesiones con la orientadora.

-Hable –ordenó desde atrás.

Sujeté mi libreta con fuerza para parar el temblor de mis manos, que empezaban a sudar. Miré a todos mis compañeros, desde Hiromi, que se veía preocupada, pasando por Takao, que se mordía el labio, hasta Brooklyn, que me miraba con tierna curiosidad. _Al menos podrías mostrarte preocupado, ¿ne?_

-"_Arboles grandes me rodean, sus verdes hojas me cubren, la serpiente pasa ciega, con su mirada me consume_" –recité con voz trémula-. "_La senda se hace eterna, la senda se hace larga, en medio del bosque veo el cielo, y sus nubes con lentitud andan_."

Los molestos cuchicheos entre los demás habían parado y en su lugar solo estaba el silencio siendo interrumpido por mi voz. Las gotas de lluvia chocaban con los cristales de las ventanas dándole un efecto más dramático a la escena en donde yo era el personaje principal y no precisamente porque quisiera.

-"_Ni una flor ni una fruta, solo en mi hombro se posa una lechuza. Blanca como la nieve, moteada como la luna, blanda como las nubes, silenciosa como la muerte. Un lago aparece frente a mi, el gato a mis pies maúlla, tan negro como la noche, tan ágil que no lo vi. Ambos animales han desaparecido, en la inmensidad solo me veo a mi mismo, la vasta laguna refleja el cielo, permanece más quieta que el mismo silencio. Me acerco con lentitud, y la toco con desgana... No pasa nada."_

Sentía todas las miradas sobre mi, pero no separé mi vista de la lectura, ya que había comenzado no podía parar, mis labios se movían insistentes y mis ojos se posaban en cada palabra escrita para luego recitarla.

_-"Miro en sus calmadas aguas, solo un color se aprecia, repito: no pasa nada. Creo ver mi rostro, aunque sea por una fracción de segundo, igual que siempre, ajeno a mi, tan misterioso como sencillo en sí. Al levantarme sigo mi camino, los árboles se apartan, por un nuevo sendero mis pies avanzan. Justo en el suelo, cerca de mi no muy lejos, veo una llave, hermosa fue tallada, es huérfana y sin morada. Me acerco con lentitud y la tomo entre mis manos, es ligera es pesada, es todo y a la vez nada. Con regocijo la observo, bronce labrado, bronce opacado, y aun así deslumbra si fin, que curioso aquel rubí." –_me detuve para tomar aire y luego continué-._ Continuo mi camino, con el objeto aferrado a mi. Un obstáculo se presenta, de piedra es la pared, la traspaso y despierto, la rodeo y atrás la dejo. Llego a una bajada, justo después de esta una saliente se ve. Más allá de todo eso, más al horizonte y a lo lejos aprecio lo más hermoso que..."_

-¡Basta! –gritó el profesor de repente haciéndonos dar a todos un respingo.

Lo miré asustado, más que antes. _¡¿Qué he hecho?! _ Me grité internamente, se suponía que no debía haber leído eso. ¿Y ahora que haría, que iba a pasar? El profesor se acercó y me tensé pero justo antes de que pasara algo...

-¡Brooklyn! –exclamó Takao sorpresivamente-. ¿Estás bien?

Miramos primero a Takao, quien se había levantado y tenía las manos apoyadas sobre su mesa, y luego a Brooklyn, me asusté al hacerlo. Estaba temblando abrazándose a si mismo murmurando algo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué le ocurre joven Brooklyn? –inquirió el profesor al verlo en ese estado.

-Hoy se estuvo sintiendo mal... Pero es tan testarudo que no quiso ir a enfermería, tal vez ahora si lo llevo... –intervino Takao de nuevo.

-Hmm, si esta bien –dijo después de pensarlo un poco el señor Barthez-. Joven Kinomiya, haga el favor de acompañar a su compañero a la enfermería.

-Hn –asintió Takao.

Se acercó a Brooklyn y lo instó a ponerse de pie con tranquilidad, le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y pacientemente empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Jamás había visto a Takao con una mirada tan seria, fue muy raro en el. Salieron del salón en silencio, solo interrumpido por el viento golpeando las ventanas y los susurros de Brooklyn que eran inteligibles. Takao había mentido, esta mañana Brooklyn se encontraba perfectamente.

-Bien –dijo Barthez, he notado que dice eso mucho-. Y ahora joven vaya a su lugar y preste atención –ordenó con mirada y voz dura-. Hablaré de esto con la señorita Kajo.

-Si señor... –musité rendido dirigiéndome a mi mesa con todas las miradas posadas sobre mí.

Takao regresó al final de la clase con Brooklyn un poco más tranquilo pero algo ausente. Hiromi tuvo que ordenar respetos al profesor a petición de Takao y Brooklyn apenas hizo caso.

Historia del Japón era la última clase del día, una de las más fastidiosas y aburridas. Cuando terminó recogimos nuestras cosas para salir con lentitud, la gran mayoría estábamos medio adormilados. Algunos pedían un aventón o compañía para ir a sus casas ya que afuera estaba lloviendo de nuevo. Takao se despidió de mi y se fue con junto con Hiromi, Max y Zeo, quien se ofreció a llevarme pero rechacé educadamente la invitación, porque además de que me pareció que ya eran muchos tenía ganas de caminar y sin mencionar que un clima como este no se podía desperdiciar. Me extrañó que Ray no se fuera con ellos pero me quedé con la duda y callé.

Claude me esperaba en las escaleras como casi todos los días, iba a bajar cuando vi que Brooklyn salía del salón de clases, daba la impresión de estar perdido. Me sentí mal y un tanto culpable, tenía la impresión de que fue por mis ocurrencias que él estaba así. Me disculpé con Claude y me acerqué a mi pelirrojo compañero, me sentía obligado a acompañarlo a su casa como mínimo.

-Brooklyn... –llamé frente a el justo después de que Claude bajara las escaleras. Brooklyn levantó la mirada con expresión ausente-. ¿Te puedo acompañar?

Me miró en silencio unos momentos para luego sonreír como siempre y asentir. En el primer piso nos cambiamos los zapatos y nos pusimos las chamarras que nos cubrieron del frío viento que soplaba afuera. Habían varios estudiantes dentro del edificio y bajo el toldo viendo caer la lluvia y charlando sobre cosas triviales, el sacó un paraguas de no sé donde y lo abrió adelantándose unos pasos. Se volvió hacia mi y con los ojos cerrados me sonrió.

-Ikke Miha-kun –dijo con su voz suave. Yo asentí y me apresuré a ir a su lado refugiándome bajo el paraguas azul celeste que sostenía.

Cuando ya estuvimos listos empezamos a caminar en un cómodo silencio, varios estudiantes hacían lo mismo que nosotros, de dos en dos o de tres en tres bajo los paraguas o corriendo hacia la calle donde los esperaban sus padres dentro de calentitos coches. Salimos del instituto, de vez en cuando mi hombro rozaba el suyo, apenas habíamos pasado unas calles se detuvo y bajó la mirada al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Yo le imité al sentir unas gotas en mi cabeza y lo miré ya bajo el paraguas.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Pues... me preguntaba si... –empezó dudoso, me extrañó ya que Brooklyn era alguien que hablaba sin rodeos-. ¿Te importaría que pasáramos por el parque que está cerca de aquí? Aún no quiero irme a mi casa.

-No, para nada.

-Solo si tu quieres –agregó mirándome, yo le sonreí.

-Si quiero, vamos.

Le palmeé el hombro. Me sonrió agradecido y fuimos al parque, que estaba desierto, nos quedamos bajo un gran y frondoso árbol y cerró el paraguas. Me recosté del tronco con despreocupación y perdí mi mirada en la nada, mirando la lluvia caer. Sonreí lánguidamente, había accedido a la petición de mi compañero por el clima, la verdad era que valía la pena estar allí para ver lo hermoso y pacífico que estaba el parque, y más por esa neblinita que descendió dándole un aspecto tranquilo a todo.

-Gracias –oí que dijo.

-De nada... ¿Por qué?

-Por todo Miha-kun –respondió y ladeé mi cabeza para verlo. ¡Un ángel!

Estaba apoyado del árbol con los brazos tras la espalda y una pierna flexionada, su mirada reflejaba una paz y felicidad inmensas, su sonrisa era tierna y dulce y su voz suave. En ese momento Brooklyn parecía algo sublime que estaba prohibido ser tocado, como una figura de porcelana pero más hermosa y no tan frágil. No dije nada, me quedé embobado ante aquella imagen. De un movimiento con la cabeza apartó unos mechones que caían sobre su frente. Continuó hablando:

-Por enseñarme ese día la escuela, por presentarme a tus amigos, por compartir tus palabras hoy con nosotros... –me recordó el incidente en clase de literatura.

-Pero si te pusiste mal.

-Y no sé por que habrá sido, pero me gustó mucho escucharte hoy, escribes muy bien –plasmó de nuevo aquella sonrisa y me pareció deslumbrante-. También... gracias por ser mi amigo.

Le observé en silencio, sus palabras eran nuevas para mi. Y aunque decía no saber que le había puesto así yo estaba por algo seguro que fue por lo que leí en clase. Mis demás compañeros evitaron el tema pero supe por sus miradas y cuchicheos que lo comentaban entre ellos. Me senté en el pasto aun con la mirada al frente.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada –dije algo apenado. El se puso de cuclillas abrazando sus piernas y me miró fijamente-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos? –dijo con simpleza. ¡Si que sabía descolocarme!

Me sonrojé de golpe, nadie me había dicho eso nunca, por eso me impresioné pero así era Brooklyn, decía cosas sin mucho sentido, al menos sin razones aparentes. Era una de las personas más sinceras que conocía.

-Que cosas dices –comenté desviando la mirada, rió por lo bajo y se sentó a mi lado extendiendo las piernas. A veces pienso que disfruta verme en apuros. Yo tenía una de mis piernas recogidas con mi brazo sobre ella-. Gracias por el dulce del otro día –titubeé sin saber que más decir.

-¡Oh, no hay de que! Lamento que solo fuera eso, lo que pasa es que quería agradecerte de alguna manera pero no sabía que te gustaba.

-Exageras mucho eso de agradecerme –dije mirándolo de soslayo.

-¿De qué hablas? Pudiste haberme ignorado o tratado con desprecio pero en vez de eso te mostraste atento con migo y a parte rechazaste una invitación de tus amigos para terminar de enseñarme las instalaciones.

-Te aseguro que si se lo hubieras pedido a alguien más hubiera hecho lo mismo. Brooklyn, dudo que alguien sea capaz de tratarte mal o ignorarte –hablé sin pensarlo mucho. Agachó la mirada y entendí que había dicho algo mal.

-Te equivocas Miha-kun.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más. Yo aún no podía comprender por que alguien trataría mal a una persona como Brooklyn, es decir, atento, educado, agradable, inteligente... (y mucho más pero tardaría mucho contando).

-Brooklyn...

-Hn –musitó apenas.

-¿Por qué te viniste a Japón?

No respondió y pasados unos cinco minutos supe que no iba a hacerlo. Suspiré.

-Esta bien, no tienes por que decírmelo. Pero quiero que sepas que... a mi si me agradas mucho. Me alegra tenerte como amigo.

-Arigato –me sonrió recuperando los ánimos-. ¿Sabes una cosa? –preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi estación favorita es la primavera. La fresca brisa, los suaves rayos del sol, las flores, sus aromas, las mariposas... –decía con la mirada perdida-. No creas que no me gusta esta época también, pero me deprimo con facilidad. Pero esta mañana no pude evitar darme cuenta de que a ti te gusta mucho la lluvia y los días nublados. Por eso vinimos aquí, sabía que te gustaría.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Así es, tu mirada se pierde y divagas con facilidad, también sonríes casi de la nada.

-Si que eres observador –comenté divertido, el se rió suavemente y cerró los ojos.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, acunados por el sonido de la lluvia y la caricia de la brisa. Los mechones naranjas de Brooklyn se mecían suavemente. Yo estaba adormilado, el ambiente, la lluvia, la neblina y la cómoda posición ayudaban más. De repente sentí un peso sobre mi hombro y al mirar solté un jadeo de la sorpresa.

La cabeza de Brooklyn descansaba en mi hombro, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, su respiración era lenta y profunda, sus manos descansaban sobre su vientre y su espalda parecía relajada. Lo miré absorto, solo estaba dormido, tiernamente dormido, me recordó a un niño pequeño. Evité moverme para no despertarlo o incomodarlo a pesar de que yo lo estaba un poco.

Al rato la lluvia fue cesando, moví al chico que dormía y traté de despertarlo.

-Brooklyn... Ya terminó de llover, vamos.

-Hm –musitó.

-Vamos amigo, despierta, tenemos que irnos –rodeé con mi brazo su espalda y posé mi mano en su hombro para zarandearlo suavemente, percibí su dulce aroma-. Despierta...

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces, apoyó los brazos en mi pecho, levantó la cabeza y me miró con esos ojos tan verdes y casi perdí el aire. Estaba muy cerca de mi rostro, podía apreciar a la perfección sus largas pestañas y sus sonrosados labios, sentía su cálido aliento chocar contra mi cara adormeciendo mis sentidos. Con lentitud se acercó un poco más, el corazón me dio un vuelco pero pasó de largo hasta mi oreja donde susurró erizándome la piel:

-¿Qué hora es Miha-kun?

-Son... son las tres –susurré apenas.

-Ahh –apoyó la cabeza en el espacio entre mi cuello y hombro, su respiración me daba cosquillas y me removí un poco-. Sunimasen (Disculpa), te molesto.

-No, no es eso –me apresuré a decir cuando se separó de mi pero lo sujeté por los hombros antes que se alejara más-. Es que me hiciste cosquillas.

-Gomen –dijo sonriendo-. ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Así es, mira, ya paró de llover –volteamos al frente para ver que ya ni siquiera lloviznaba, la neblina también desapareció y el cielo estaba apenas más claro.

-¡Qué lastima! –exclamó bajito, le miré sin entender-. Puede que ya no llueva otra vez, y con lo mucho que te gusta... Además estaba muy cómodo.

Me volví a sonrojar, respiré hondo tratando de calmarme. Brooklyn me miraba como sin comprender hasta que sonrió y se abrazó a mi dejándome de lo más nervioso y extrañado.

Acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta, yo lo rodeé con mis brazos temblorosos y no dije nada, igual no hubiera podido. El cuerpo de Brooklyn era delgado y su cabello olía muy bien, a flores o algo así, respiraba acompasadamente como si estuviera dormido. Incluso me pregunté si no lo estaría ya.

-Brooklyn –llamé nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa? Tu corazón está agitado.

-Es por ti –dije sin pensar. Me encaró apartándose de mi pecho y acercó su rostro al mío, juntó nuestras frentes y rodó su vista por toda mi cara.

-Creo que tienes fiebre, estas muy caliente y rojo, te acompañaré a tu casa –sentenció y antes de que pudiera decir algo me besó.

Unió sus labios contra los míos suavemente cerrando sus orbes, si ya estaba mal solo imagínenme ahora, totalmente sonrojado, nervioso y debo admitir que aterrado. Pero por Kami, me estaba besando un hombre ¡Un hombre! Digo, yo no tengo nada contra ese tipo de relaciones pero jamás pensé que me pasaría a mi. Creo que llegados a este punto he de admitir que soy bisexual, así es, también me gustan las mujeres, y ahí alguien en especial.

Antes de separarse creo, ya que no estaba pensando realmente, que llevé mi mano a su nuca y enredé algunos de sus cabellos en mis dedos, que sedosos eran. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?! Sentí como su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, yo respiraba agitadamente sin abrir los ojos. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y yo fui quien lo bese. Podía sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios en los míos mientras jugaba con ellos y antes de que pudiera profundizar el beso como me lo exigía mi mente se apartó ligeramente, ya que yo tenía los brazos sujetando su delgada cintura impedí que se alejara, no quería que lo hiciera. Lo miré a los ojos, tan verdes como no hay e intenté decir algo pero me cayó con un simple y rápido beso. Me sentía morir. Demonios, moría pero por besarlo. ¡Kuso!(maldición).

-Miha-kun... –susurró contra mis labios haciéndome estremecer-. Despierta.

Abrí los ojos de golpe respirando con agitación. Miré a los lados nervioso y me encontré con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Brooklyn, este me sonreía con una mirada llena de curiosidad y diversión. Me separé rápidamente de lo más apenado y del impulso terminé sentado dándole la espalda, oí que rió bajito y puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Gomen, ¿te asusté?

-Iie –contesté con la cara ardiendo de pena-. Es solo que... Lo siento, no sé en que momento me quedé dormido.

-No importa, apenas fueron unos cinco minutos. Te desperté para irnos, ya paró de llover.

Efectivamente ya no estaba lloviendo. ¡Demonios! Maldito sueño, era de lo más parecido. Me levanté con torpeza y sacudí mis pantalones, el me imitó y tomó su paraguas.

-Bien, entonces vamos –dijo y echamos a andar. No habíamos caminado mucho cuando habló-: Miha-kun pareces un bebito cuando duermes, ¿sabías? ¡Que tierno te veías! Estuve tentado a dejarte dormir pero ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde.

Me sonrojé y baje la mirada, mi sonrisa tenía un tic nervioso y todo esto provocó que Brooklyn riera con más fuerza que antes. Pasamos al frente de un puesto de bebidas y compramos unas sodas, tal vez un poco de azúcar le haría bien a mi organismo. Hablamos un rato de camino a casa, la mía fue la primera.

-Aquí vivo yo –dije señalándola con un ademán de la cabeza.

-Que linda tu casa –elogió con una sonrisa-. –Te ves cansado, deberías dormir Chibi-miha.

-Que cosas dices, algún día sabré de donde sacas todas esas ocurrencias tuyas –sonreímos divertidos, más el que yo y nos despedimos mientras se alejaba.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela... –me despedí de el en la puerta.

-Esta bien, adiós –se despidió y agitó la mano en el aire, se dio la vuelta con paso más animado y cruzó en la esquina. Resoplé desapareció de mi vista y entré a la casa. Me quité la cazadora y la colgué en la percha al lado de la puerta.

-¿Hijo? –preguntó la voz de mi madre desde la cocina.

-Si, soy yo mamá. Lamento llegar tarde –dije entrando y dejándome caer pesadamente en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-No hay problema. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

-Fue... interesante.

¿Interesante? Interesante es poco. Si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que llevo vivido resultaba estúpido compararlo con lo sucedido el día de hoy. Pero no quería que indagara más en el tema así que le pregunté:

-¿Y qué hiciste hoy?

-Pues, fui al banco a hacer un depósito... –empezó y casi al instante me arrepentí de haber preguntado.

Me excusé diciendo que tenía que ir al baño pero me encerré en mi cuarto, puse a rodar un CD de música clásica mientras me cambiaba de ropa y me senté al escritorio con la libreta en donde había escrito el poema al frente. Lo leí varias veces con ojo crítico, estaba analizando el final cuando mi madre me llamó desde el primer piso.

-¡Hijo, teléfono!

-¡Ya voy! -Respondí sin abrir la puerta y sin intenciones de apurarme.

-Es Mathilda –me informó.

Me levanté rápidamente y bajé las escaleras con prisa. Al llegar al recibidor, en donde se encontraba el teléfono, mi madre, que lo tenía en la mano me lo tendió y subió las escaleras dejándome solo.

-¿Moshi-moshi? –dije al aparato.

-¡Mihaeru! –saludó Mathilda-. Buenas tardes, llamaba para preguntarte por el día de hoy en la escuela.

-Mathy –suspiré-. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Eh... un poco mejor, gracias –contestó insegura pues era muy raro que la llamara por su apodo.

-¿Te molesta si te llevo la tarea a tu casa?

-No te preocupes, pensaba copiarla mañana...

-Necesito hablar con tigo –la interrumpí-. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

Solo escuché silencio por al menos unos segundos, sabía que estaba enferma y tenía que descansar pero debía hablar con ella. Contuve el aire mientras esperaba su contestación y lo solté aliviado al escucharle decir:

-Esta bien. Si necesitas que hablemos, hablaremos. Ven pronto, pero no olvides los apuntes.

-De acuerdo, gracias Mathilda –conteste con una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada... Mihaeru –llamó dudosa al otro lado del teléfono-. ¿Estás bien?

No contesté nada, estaba muy confuso sobre... todo. Necesitaba hablar y punto, el simple hecho de volver a escribir y el sueño con Brooklyn no podían evitar preocuparme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Do dai? (que tal?) ¡Ya entramos en la zona shounen-ai! Sé que les gustó, por lo menos a la mayoría, y también sé que es terriblemente contradictorio, desde la forma de ser de Miha hasta el fic en sí. ¿No se ven lindos juntos? Creo que acabo de crear la pareja MihaxBroo. - Bien! Aparición de dos nuevos personajes: Oliver y Enrique, mis europeos favoritos n.n, también desvelé algo de Zeo y ya ven que me encanta el chico. **

**Mihaeru tiene unos sueños... Les apuesto que quieren matarme porque no fue verdad (asentimiento general) n.ñU Mejor me apresuro porque como dicen: Mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió.**

**Pondré interrogantes en sus cabecitas lindas y trastornadas (vamos, niéguenlo ¬¬): ¿Qué se trae Enrique con Julia? ¿y qué se trae ella con Mihaeru y su hermano con Mathilda? ¿Qué significó ese sueño (otro más para la colección)? ¿Por qué mintió Taka-chan acerca de Broo-chan? ¿A Miha le agrada Julia 3? ¿Mihaeru le contará su sueño a Mathilda? ¿Brooklyn con qué propósitos fue al Japón? ¿Cuál es el misterio? **

**Quiero agradecer a los que leyeron esto y a los que dejaron y dejarán R&R, mil gracias.**

**¿Qué tal el poema de Miha? Lo basé en una experiencia real, un día en clase de orientación hicimos un actividad toda extraña, luego nos mandaron a escribir la experiencia y le agregué rima para ponerla aquí. Cualquier duda pregúntenme con toda confianza y dejen sus preciosos comentarios aunque sea para amenazarme o algo así, se los agradecería mucho. Les dejo mis msn: luchi(barra abajo)1692(arroba)hot... y hikaru(barra abajo)no(barra abajo)yami55(arroba)hot... ya se saben el resto, agréguenme y los aceptaré en seguida, lo juro.**

**Bueno, esta vez si hablé mucho, actualizaré la próxima semana.**

**Sayounara!**


	6. Una mirada fría, un secreto doloroso

**Ohayo! **

**Volví, y con muchos ánimos! Primero porque entramos en vacaciones de semana santa y podré ver todas las películas que quiera (al fin ¬¬). Segunda porque esta semana y la pasada actualizaron muchos de mis fics favoritos y estaba que saltaba en un pie, y tercero porque (ya se ralló esta palabra ¬¬) hoy publiqué mi primer ONESHOT y la verdad es que espero muchos comentarios, sobre todo por las parejas que puse n.n**

**Léanla que les va a gustar!!!**

**Los R&R, al menos por esta última vez (si claro u.uU): _Lacryma Kismet, mi oka-san: Gracias de nuevo! Me alegra tanto que te guste! En este cap aparece otro personaje, ya nombrado pero con más detalle, presumo que te gustará jiji. Una de las partes de mi nuevo fic te lo he dedicado, así que por favor léelo y déjame uno de tus lindos comentarios para saber que opinas, hablamos luego n.n Ah! Por cierto, Hakura-Black parece que es mi hermana, tenemos que hablarlo para estar de acuerdo, si?. Hakura-chan: Hola, hola! Gusto en leerte, discúlpame y guarda esas peligrosas armas que escondes detrás de tu espalda ñ.ñU Tranquila que ya vas a ver que todo termina muy bien, sé que quieres matarme pero hay que ir poco a poco y me gusta causarle inconvenientes a mi querido Miha, lo adoro pero disfruto molestarlo n.n Dios, me querrá matar jajaja!. Filburt-sempai: Ya lo sé, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, pero es que no puede resistirme n.ñ Aquí está como te lo prometí, disfrútala! Hablamos mañana, es que se me hizo muy tarde y cerraron el portón ñ.ñU Acid Candy: Gracias, ya te dejé tu R&R, por favor sigue esta historia y la tuya (¬¬), hablamos! _De nuevo pido ayuda para el capítulo "Navidad", está difícil y me está tomando demasiado tiempo. Help! T-T, hablo en serio.**

**Disfrútenlo!!!**

**Título:** Fantasy

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes y (aunque yo no lo considere como malo pues me encanta) Shonnen-ai.

**Sumary:** ¿A qué le temes? No sé si tener miedo, pues hay muchas cosas que no están claras... ¿Sabes de dolor? Me pregunto quien te habrá hecho sufrir. ¿Puede ser que esté soñando y nada más? Hace frío y tengo miles de dudas en la cabeza. Los he oído antes, hablan de mi. Duele aquí, en mi corazón, pero no puedo hacer nada... (Mihaeru)

**Nota importante: **La mayoría de los capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un review. El ciclo escolar empieza en Septiembre-Octubre, años recientes, en la ciudad de Nagasaki. Los Sábados rara vez hay clases, la mitad están en tercer año y la otra en cuarto, menos Kenny, Joseph y Kiki (Kevin) que están en primer año.

Nombres: Takao Kinomiya: Tyson Granger

Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

Mihaeru: Miguel

Hitoshi Kinomiya: Heero Granger

Mao Kon: Mariah

Hiromi Tashibana: Hilary

Kyo(no usaré el largo): Kenny

Del resto usaré los nombres de la versión estadounidense y algunos apellidos son

inventados.

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío aunque quisiera ¬¬, le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san (Viva el!), solo los

tomé prestados un rato sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión 3.

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:** Los Yuriy y Ray que estoy utilizando son de la primera temporada, cuando se veían tremendamente lindos . El resto son de la tercera, como Johnny o de la que sean correspondientes, como Zeo. Los invito a leer el ONESHOT "En una noche de verano", escrito por MI n.n

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla_ Pensamientos.

Empecemos!!!

☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮

**Capitulo 6: "Una mirada de hielo, un doloroso secreto"**

-Así que eso ocurrió... –dijo Mathilda una hora más tarde.

Estábamos sentados en su habitación, yo le había contado todo lo ocurrido en clases, a excepción por supuesto de lo de mi sueño en el parque. También le hablé de los sueños que solía tener desde el primer día de clases, por que esa fue la primera vez que los tuve. Ella me escuchó pacientemente y no me interrumpió ni se burlo en ningún momento, fue una gran ayuda, como siempre desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

-¿Dijo que hablaría con Kajo-sensei? –preguntó refiriéndose a la psicóloga dando ligeras vueltas en la silla de su escritorio.

-Si... No quiero tener que entrar a ese lugar de nuevo. No te vuelvas a enfermar –pedí sentado en el piso alfombrado con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre la cama.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que yo me enferme? –se señaló a si misma ladeando la cabeza.

-Escribo cuando me siento mal, triste o vacío –me encogí de hombros y su rostro so puso tan rojo como un tomate, cosa que me hizo mucha gracia y me aceleró el corazón. Supongo que recordaran que dije que me gustaba una chica, pues por si no se han dado cuenta todavía la tenía justo al frente. ¿Tendría diez... nueve años? No lo sé, pero me veo muy joven como para pensar en una pareja definitiva y... ella está descartada.

-¿Tra...trajiste tus cuadernos? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Aquí están. Hay mucha tarea que hacer... –nos la pasamos el resto de la tarde tomando apuntes, copiando párrafos y sacando cuentas-. Ya sabes, mañana no puedes faltar. Por cierto, Raúl te estaba buscando hoy para devolverte alguna cosa, de segura mañana también te buscará. Te manda sus saludos y deseos de que te mejores.

-Hai, hablaré con el... Sayounara.

Rápidamente llegó el Jueves, en vez de nublado amaneció frío y ventoso, durante el camino a clases todo lo que escuché fue el sonido de las hojas rozar unas con otras arriba en los árboles, agitados por el fuerte viento, estábamos en otoño. No tuvimos demasiados deberes lo cual fue una suerte, me enfrasqué en una amena y filosófica conversación con Azuma-sensei y probé un pastel hecho por Oliver, sumamente exquisito(N/A: Si! También adoro al fruncecito n.n). Lo único malo de la mañana fue el altercado que tuve con un chico de cuarto año llamado Johnny, supongo que no le puedes agradar a todo el mundo.

-¿Miha-kun, podrías acompañarme a llevar estas cosas? –me preguntó Brooklyn en el descanso cargando con varios papeles.

-Claro, déjame ayudarte. Disculpen chicos –me excusé con Takao y Hiromi que hablaban con migo en ese momento.

-No hay problema, nos vemos más tarde.

-Si –dije antes de salir del salón detrás de Brooklyn con algunas cosas en los brazos. Bajamos las escaleras al segundo piso, tocamos la puerta en el salón 4-A.

-¡Adelante! –dijeron desde dentro. Abrimos la puerta y al entrar un chico mayor, de porte elegante y cabellos morados pulcramente peinados se nos acercó-. Con que eres tu.

-Buenos días sempai –saludó mi compañero, se dio la vuelta y tomó los papeles que tenía yo en mis manos-. Shoto kore, curasai(Espera aquí, por favor). Le traigo unos papeles que necesitan ser firmados por los titulares y hay que discutir sobre... –se alejaron hablando hasta el escritorio del profesor.

Miré a los lados y me puse nervioso por instinto, aunque no lo demostré, varios chicos nos veían con gran interés, sobre todo a Brooklyn las chicas. En un rincón estaba un muchacho recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados, su mirada era penetrante e intimidante. Desvié la vista hacia cualquier otro lado y dos chicos se me acercaron.

-Oye, tu estudias con Takao, ¿verdad? –preguntó el más bajo. Tenía el cabello largo de color castaño rojizo, su flequillo cubría uno de sus ojos. Tenía la espalda ancha y los brazos bien desarrollados, igual que Takao usaba una gorra de baseball, por el acento supuse que era extranjero.

-Ah... si.

-Ya sabía que te me hacías conocido, mucho gusto, soy Michael Lambert (N/A: No recuerdo su verdadero apellido) –se presentó y me tendió una mano que estreché indeciso-. Vamos, relájate. Se te ve tenso. A veces olvido lo reservados que son los japoneses.

-Lo siento...

-No es para que te disculpes –dijo el otro, un muchacho de piel negra y muy alto, su contextura era delgada y me ofreció una mano grande para presentarse el también-. Soy Eddie Evans (N/A: es ese verdad? ñ.ñ), capitán del equipo de basketball. ¿Y tu eres..?

-Oh, atashi Mihaeru Minamoto, Yoroshiku (Soy..., es un placer) –hice una pequeña reverencia y los dos rieron haciéndome sonrojar apenado.

-Creo que Max te ha mencionado un par de veces.

-¿Conocen a Max?

-¡Claro que si! Somos amigos desde pequeños, lo conocimos cuando era un niño.

-Yo soy su primo –dijo Michael-. Tercero... lejano, yo que sé. ¿Y qué haces por aquí?

-Estaba acompañando a mi amigo –lo señalé con la cabeza. Ellos parecieron impresionados-. Es el jefe de nuestro grupo. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-¿Eh? No nada, es solo que me sorprende verlo aquí. Debí haber sabido que sería jefe de grupo.

-¿Por qué lo dicen? –pregunté receloso.

-No es nada malo –negó Eddie-. Verás, cuando se realizaron las pruebas para entrar a los equipos el iba pasando por allí precisamente, no sé que estaría haciendo... Bueno, la pelota se le escapó a un chico "poco habilidoso" y llegó a sus pies. Le pedí que la pasara y como si no representara el más mínimo esfuerzo para el la lanzó y lo que es más: ¡Encestó! Y estaba bien lejos, le pedí que se acercara y le propuse hacer la prueba, fue difícil convencerlo pero cuando lo hizo...

-¿Cuándo lo hizo qué? –animé a continuar.

-¡Burló a los defensas con una facilidad asombrosa y encestó por segunda vez! No parecía ni siquiera cansado, supe que debía estar en el equipo y le ofrecí un buen puesto pero...

-¿Pero?

-¡Se negó! –exclamó indignado y sorprendido-. Simplemente se negó y me agradeció, luego solo se fue.

-No solo eso, algo muy parecido me pasó a mi durante las pruebas de admisión para el equipo de baseball –dijo Michael-. Le pedí que me pasara la pelota. ¡Que buen brazo tiene!

-Muy típico de Brooklyn –dije más para mi que para ellos viendo al chico en cuestión hablando todavía con el otro muchacho. Michael y Eddie parecieron escucharme y me preguntaron que significaba eso-. Pues... Brooklyn es excelente en casi todas las materias, la clase de deportes no representa un problema para el y es sumamente modesto, incluso tanto que puede parecer ególatra, eso no se lo quita nadie –sonreí ante esto último-. No me extraña que haya hecho eso.

-Ya... –dijeron los americanos. Seguíamos viendo a Brooklyn cuando se volvió para después llamarme.

-Discúlpenme un momento... ¿Si?

-Miha-kun, olvidé presentarlos hace un momento. Robert-sempai, el es Mihaeru Minamoto, estudia con migo. Y Miha-kun, este es Robert, el jefe de grupo de este curso.

-Dozo Yoroshiku Robert-san (Un placer conocerlo) –dije haciendo un pequeña reverencia.

-El placer es mío.

-Robert –llamó alguien, cuando nos volteamos a ver el chico que estaba antes en el rincón se encontraba justo detrás de nosotros, su cabello me pareció una llama de fuego opaca por la forma en que lo tenía peinado-. ¿Ya terminaste o piensas abrir una guardería?

De acuerdo, eso me molesto, pero decidí ignorarlo. Brooklyn permaneció impasible.

-Johnny –advirtió Robert-. Seguiremos hablando en cuanto termine, siéntate y espérame, ¿está bien? –ordenó con voz autoritaria. Con razón era el jefe de su salón, sabía mandar.

-Hn, como quieras, pero no tardes mucho –se alejó-. Niños...

-¿Cómo has dicho? –se detuvo y me encaró. Eso sí me había molestado, como odio que me llamen niño-. Te pregunté que qué has dicho.

-Dije que eran unos niñatos –respondió con altanería-. No me digas que te molestó.

-Iamete, Miha-kun (Detente...) –susurró Brooklyn muy cerca de mi oído, me estremecí un poco, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

-Yo no te temo –mascullé entre dientes. Era más alto, más fuerte y por lo que me decía su cuerpo muy bueno en las peleas pero como dije una vez, sobre mi tengo una maldición llamada "orgullo".

-Ya basta. Johnny, regresa a tu lugar. Muchachos, si ya han terminado les recomiendo que se marchen –dijo Robert en tono mandón pero sin perder la educación. Brooklyn asintió y tomó unas cuantas cosas, por suerte menos de lo que había traído consigo.

-Como usted diga sempai, vamos –me tomó del brazo para luego jalarme y sacarme del salón.

-Adiós Mihaeru –se despidieron los americanos.

-Hasta luego –dije ofuscado antes de salir. Brooklyn cerró la puerta después de que estuvimos afuera y me miró con severidad que lamenté que fuera para mi-. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Ya dije que lo siento, además el me llamó niño –me defendí desviando la mirada.

-Pero Miha-kun, a mi también y yo no me molesté.

-Es que... odio que me digan así –empuñé las manos.

-Si te hace sentir mejor yo no creo que seas un niño –lo miré sonreírme como ya tantas veces había hecho-. Te considero una persona madura y muy especial.

Quise preguntarle si para el o en general y de solo pensarlo mis mejillas se colorearon de carmín, desvié la mirada agradecido de que no supiera lo que pasa por mi cabeza y molesto con migo mismo. Puso una mano en mi hombro para llamar mi atención e hizo algo que me descolocó total y completamente.

-Esa mirada tuya me asustó un poco, me hiciste recordar algo que tampoco me gusta –dijo contra mi cuello. Yo tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Esa vez seguro que no era un sueño, no, no podía serlo, era demasiado real. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y lo acerqué un poco más.

-Gomen nasai –susurré, una punzada de dolor me recorrió el pecho de repente haciéndome tensar, gemí de sorpresa y dolor y Brooklyn apretó el abrazo. Ignoro que lo causó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no es nada... ¿Qué recordaste? –silencio-. ¿Fue algo muy desagradable? –tampoco dijo nada, solo hundió su cabeza en mi pecho-. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-¿Lo prometes? –dijo con voz ahogada, eso me asustó y puse mi mano sobre sus anaranjados cabellos para darle tranquilidad.

-Si, te lo prometo... ¿Brooklyn... estás llorando?

-Yo... –musitó débilmente-. Lo siento pero es que... es que...

-No me lo tienes que decir si no quieres, mírame –me separé con cuidado y con pena observé como una cristalina lágrima bajaba por su mejilla-. Ahora me odio por haberte hecho llorar.

-No digas eso –intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió-. Algún día te lo contaré todo...

-Te dije que no era nece...

-Si que lo es –insistió y bajó la mirada mientras se abrazaba a si mismo-. No puedo huir por siempre de... eso. Y sé que si te lo cuento a ti Miha-kun no habrá problema, sé que no te alejaras... Al menos eso espero, ya no podría soportar perder a alguien.

-No importa lo que sea, puedes contar con migo –está vez fue mi turno de abrazarlo, pese a mi cultura japonesa; pasé mi mano por su espalda varias veces en un intento de calmarlo.

-Algún día lo sabrás... y entenderás... –susurró antes de alejarse. Tomó las cosas del suelo y lo ayudé a llevarlas a nuestra aula de clases.

De camino a mi casa aún pensaba en lo que había dicho Brooklyn. ¿Qué pudo haber recordado para haberse puesto así? ¿Qué tan malo sería como para decir que me alejaría? ¿Qué sería "eso" de lo que estaba huyendo? Y quizás la pregunta más importante: ¿Qué tan literal lo habrá dicho?

Suspiré pesadamente, Mathilda debió haber notado que estaba ausente pero no dijo nada. Nos despedimos en su casa luego de que la acompañara, en su mirada había preocupación pero no hicimos alusión al tema. A veces podía ser tan perceptiva y comprensiva.

-Mihaeru –llamó antes de cerrar la puerta-. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, a Claude también.

-Hai –agradecí sinceramente-. Arigatou –y me di la vuelta para irme a casa.

Todavía podía sentir entre mis brazos el delicado pero fuerte cuerpo de Brooklyn como si estuviera allí, no puede evitar recordar el sueño, ¿sería acaso eso que la gente llama premonición? No sería la primera vez que me pasa. Y si me concentraba percibía el olor de su cabello: a flores, toda una aterradora coincidencia, tal vez demasiado para llamarla así. Traté de no pensar mucho en eso y me dediqué a hacer los deberes.

A veces pueden pasar cosas sorprendentes, cosas que hasta pueden ser descabelladas. Algunas de las cosas que parecen ser las más efímeras o simples pueden significar un gran golpe o impacto para nosotros. Por eso, ese día cuando salí a dar un paseo pensé que por un momento podía estar soñando.

Había terminado mis tareas, que por suerte no eran muchas, y me decidí por dar una vuelta. Fui al mismo parque en donde me encontré una vez a Ray y a Mystel practicando Tai Chi y Yoga. Habían personas haciendo picnics, niños jugando entre ellos, alguna que otra mascota y personas paseando como yo. Tanta gente, tantas formas de pensar y ver el mundo. ¿Qué maravillosas, tristes, dolorosas o increíbles historias podrían contar cada una de ellas? ¿Qué vivencias inimaginables podrían haber tenido?

Suspiré. De nuevo tenía esos lapsos filosóficos en donde me preguntaba por la razón y causa de las cosas. No es que fuera malo, pero si un poco molesto, perdía la capacidad de observación, que de por si no era mucha.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló de repente agitando mis rubios cabellos, los aparté de mi rostro con la mano. Sentí un escalofrío y los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron.

Bufé un poco extrañado. ¿Pero qué demonios había sido eso? Algo me llamó la atención haciéndome olvidar al instante lo que pensaba, a decir verdad, todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

En medio de los árboles, a mi derecha, se destacaban dos figuras. Una era la de un hermoso perro siberiano, su pelaje grisáceo era espeso y brillante, se erguía orgulloso junto a su amo. Yuriy acariciaba sin mucho interés la cabeza de su perro, su esbelta y bien moldeada figura se apreciaba desde donde yo estaba. Su estrecha cintura, sus caderas y sus torneadas piernas se notaban bajo unos pantalones de color blanco. Usaba una chaqueta sobre una camisa de color azul marino debajo. Sus llamativos cabellos bailaban con el viento y los mechones que caían sobre su fino rostro se agitaban con gracia.

No estoy seguro de cómo pero de repente me vi a su lado recostado en la mullida hierba mientras su perro ladraba y corría juguetonamente detrás de una mariposa.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí? –preguntó de repente rompiendo el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumido.

-Solo vine a pasear. Ya terminé las tareas y no tenía nada que hacer... –callé al pensar que podría estar hablando de más-. ¿Y tu? –me atreví a preguntar.

-Saqué a pasear a Wolborg –contestó viendo a su mascota.

Me avergoncé al pensar en que era obvio y no dije nada más. Traté de ocupar mi mente con alguna cosa, la que fuera. Grave error.

Mi vista se topó con Yuriy y se quedó atrapada irremediablemente en su persona. Me pregunté si en el mundo existirían más personas como el. Su rostro se mostraba sereno e impasible, sus ojos eran indescifrables pero igualmente hermosos. Dejé rodar mi vista por su cuerpo, desde su llamativo cabello, pasando por su largo cuello, hasta recaer en su amplio pecho. Me fijé que fácilmente una chica podría envidiarle por su cintura, sus manos estaban en los costados de su cuerpo, de uñas relucientes y dedos largos y finos, parecían tallados por un maestro escultor, supuse que tocaba piano. Una de sus piernas estaba recogida y la otra extendida sobre el suelo. Parecía una hermosa estatua de mármol allí, junto a mi.

-¿En qué piensas? –recuerdo que dijo.

-No sabía que tuvieras un perro –le contesté. A decir verdad fue lo único que pude decir.

-Hubiera sido un lobo si eso no fuera casi imposible –sus labios se movieron suavemente al pronunciar estas palabras-. Por eso lo elegí a el. Fue el primero de su camada, y el único que sobrevivió.

Abrí los ojos grandemente. Con que un lobo... Y hablando del perro, este se acercó a nosotros con su elegante andar, casi como su dueño, y se sentó enfrente. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que Wolborg tenía los mismos ojos de Yuriy. Eran igual de azules, igual de hermosos e igual de fríos e inexpresivos.

Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a su dueño.

El perro se acercó a Yuriy y este le acarició la cabeza con cariño y le rascó detrás de la oreja. La cola del animal se movió alegre pero su mirada no cambiaba. Si que se parecían.

-Yuriy-san...

-¿Hn?

-Domo arigato (Muchas gracias) –dije un poco sonrojado.

-¿Nande? (¿Por qué?)

-Por lo del otro día... ya sabe, cuando me desmayé. Kai-san dijo que usted me ayudo y que... - me sonrió de manera encantadora y casi pierdo el aire, no sabía que el también podía sonreír.

-No pasa nada –cerró los ojos sin dejar esa sonrisa-. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, si te sientes mal debes ir la a enfermería. No queremos que desmayes de nuevo, ¿verdad? –solo pude negar con la cabeza, como diría cualquier chica: Está que quita el hipo. Estuve demasiado cerca de soltar una carcajada por esa idea, aunque mentira no era (N/A: Apoyo la noción ¬!!).

El sol empezaba a declinar, tiñendo las pocas nubes de naranja, creando gamas de colores, donde las sombras y la luz se jugaban un papel importante. Pensé que Enrique adoraría tomar una foto de cualquier escena en el parque, a el le gusta tomar fotografías y las a contra luz son sus favoritas, "las más románticas" decía. Ya tenía una hora en el parque, una hora que pasé casi en silencio con los dos seres de ojos fríos. Decidimos que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que debíamos irnos a nuestros hogares.

Al levantarnos me di cuenta por primera vez de lo alto que era el pelirrojo, me sacaba por lo menos una cabeza, y eso que mi peinado me daba más altura y de por sí era alto. Cuando empezó a caminar me sorprendió un poco. ¡Pero que grácil se movía! Parecía estar flotando, tal era la gracia de sus movimientos y junto a el su fiel mascota, que debía ser uno de los más bonitos ejemplares de su raza que he visto.

Pasamos junto a un puesto de bebidas y se me ocurrió una idea.

-Yuriy-san –lo llamé. El se detuvo y se volvió hacia mi. Sus azules ojos tenían matices de rojo y rosado ante el crepúsculo.

-¿Hm? –fue lo único que pronunció.

-¿Le gustaría tomar algo? –señalé el dispensador de bebidas con la mano.

Lo miró y pareció pensárselo. El siberiano estaba sentado a su lado mirándolo expectante.

-Por qué no –se encogió de hombros resueltamente, yo sonreí y asentí. Nos acercamos para comprar las bebidas, yo un refresco de uva y el uno de naranja-. No está muy frío.

-¿Cómo? –le pregunté, al voltear a verlo me quedé estático.

Tenía la bebida enfrente de su boca, sujeta por su mano. Aspiró un poco y sopló. De sus blancos labios escapó una brisa helada, creí ver un copo de nieve. La lata de aluminio se empañó y una capita de cristal finísimo la envolvió. Agitó un poco el contenido y bebió de el, cerró los ojos con gusto para luego mirarme.

-Ahora si está mejor –oí que dijo y volvió a beber.

Yo no sabía que decir o que creer. ¿Pero qué demonios había sido eso? Repitió mi mente. ¿Es que mis ojos me habían jugado un truco, habría sido solo una alucinación de mi retorcida mente? ¿De verdad Yuriy acababa de enfriar su bebida solo con un soplo de su aliento? Parpadeé tratando de concentrarme y pensar. Perdí mi vista en la lata de aluminio entre mis dedos, con letras moradas y llamativas, soplé suavemente pero todo lo que salió se mi fue un aliento cálido. Escuche una risilla a mi lado y al voltearme algo en el rostro inexpresivo de Yuriy me hizo pensar el había sido, pero no lo culpo. Es decir, sonaba ridículo. Esa era, sin dudas, solo una de mis locas ideas. Ya con ese pensamiento me tranquilicé y relajé mi mente.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunté al ver que las latas estaban vacías. El asintió y se levantó, Wolborg lo imitó.

Salimos del parque en silencio, iba a decirle algo cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga? ¡Hola..! –dije al contestar, él me miraba en silencio a mi lado-. No, es el Jueves... Si, los tres últimos. ¿Por qué preguntas? –hice una pausa mientras hablaban al otro lado de la línea-. ¡Es el colmo con tigo! –exclamé divertido-. Tienes suerte, deberías ser más responsable. ¿Por qué no llamaste a Hiromi-chan?

-¡Me asesinaría! –gritó mi interlocutor tan fuerte que tuve que alejar un poco el auricular de mi oído. Reí por lo bajo, Yuriy tenía su vista fija en el suelo, sin mucho interés por nada.

-Esta bien, esta bien, tranquilo... Si, no se lo diré... De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana. ¡Que no se lo diré! –insistí negando con la cabeza-. Bien, cuídate. Adiós.

Colgué y solté una risita, mi pelirrojo compañero y su perro me miraron con una ceja alzada (si, también el perro). Tuve la decencia de parecer avergonzado y dije:

-Era Takao, no sé si lo conozcas, pero el...

-Kinomiya Takao –dijo con tono neutral, pero algo me hizo pensar que había un trasfondo en esas palabras, un mensaje oculto.

-¿Eh? Si, ese mismo. Estudia con migo y para variar no sabe cuando tenemos que entregar las tareas ni los trabajos –volví a reír, ese era Takao. ¡Caray! ¡Hasta por teléfono lograba animarme!

Al rato me despedí del ruso y de Wolborg, que me dejó acariciar su cabeza y su cuello. ¡Qué sedoso era su pelaje! Yuriy sí que trataba bien a ese animal. Al llegar a mi casa mi madre me dijo que Takao había llamado, de seguro marcó a mi móvil al no encontrarme en casa. Subí a mi habitación y vi que había ropa limpia doblada al pie de la cama, me ocupé de colgarla y guardarla en los cajones y en el armario.

Una vez que la cama estuvo libre de cosas me tumbé en ella y encendí mi televisor. Como de costumbre no había nada bueno, suspiré fastidiado y me di la vuelta sin molestarme siquiera de apagar el aparato. Al rato me quedé dormido...

_-¡Idiota! –gritó alguien en la oscuridad-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Y enfrente de el!_

_-Hmpf, mira quien lo dice –respondió una voz fría._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó la primera voz en un tono intimidante._

_-Tu fuiste quien se acercó a él de más._

_-¿Quieres descubrir si es el o no? _

_-Vamos, tranquilícense –pidió una voz afable y cantarina como un arrollo-. Así no lograremos nada, lo hecho, hecho está._

_-No te metas en esto –dijo el primero que había hablado, su mirada pareció centellear de furia._

_-Está aquí –anunció una tercera voz, sedosa y ronroneante-. Nos está escuchando._

_-Creo que si es el –dijo la voz suave con cierto ánimo._

_-No hay otra explicación, tendremos que fijarnos bien solo por si acaso –dijo el ser de ojos fulminantes-. Se acabó la junta. Dispérsense._

Desperté de golpe sudando frío y respirando entrecortadamente. Tal fue el impulso que terminé sentado en la cama. Limpié mi cara con el dorso de la mano y suspiré, vi el reloj: las siete de la noche, había dormido cerca de una hora. Afuera de mi ventana ya el cielo estaba oscuro.

Me levanté y busqué ropa limpia, entré en el baño, me desvestí y me deslicé dentro de la ducha. El agua caliente alivió mis tensiones y el olor familiar de mi shampoo fue como un bálsamo, sentí que por fin era yo, ya que después de ese sueño me sentí extraño, diferente, casi un intruso... pero ahí viene la pregunta del año: ¿Un intruso a que? Lo único a lo que me puedo fiar son las voces que oí, se me hicieron muy familiares. Salí de la ducha más calmado y fresco, me sequé con la toalla y me puse el pijama: una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones anchos y largos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Ya hasta me decían bohemio.

Lancé mi ropa al cesto de la ropa sucia y salí del baño para ir a mi cuarto, debía organizar las cosas para el día siguiente en la escuela. Al abrir la puerta me llegaron el sonido de unas voces, de repente la idea y la lógica me cayeron como un cubo de agua helada. ¡El televisor!

Era más que obvio, olvidé antes de dormirme de apagar el televisor. En medio de mi sueño pude haber captado conversaciones de algún programa y haber soñado con ellas. ¡Pero que tonto e iluso había sido! De haber podido me hubiera reído de mi mismo, pero ya mi autoestima estaba por los suelos como para empeorar la situación.

Negué con la cabeza más tranquilo y me recosté a ver la dichosa televisión. Maldije en voz baja, más de ochenta canales y nada bueno que ver. ¿Dónde estaría esa película? Me refiero a la del sueño. Lancé el control remoto al otro lado de la habitación y bajé para cenar. Cuando subí de nuevo intente encontrar algo que ver y conseguí una película de miedo, la típica de vampiros, no necesite pensármelo dos veces para dejarla y verla.

Adoro y amo a los vampiros, son uno de mis seres mágicos favoritos. Lo sé todo de ellos, desde sus costumbres hasta sus inicios, desde Polidori pasando por el Conde Drácula, incluso leí ese libro tres veces. Recuerdo que una vez, de pequeño me disfracé de vampiro para ir a una fiesta de Halloween, creo que con migo iban Mathilda, vestida de hada con alas y todo, Claude que se disfrazó de ángel y Aaron como una momia. Reí ante los buenos recuerdos de mi infancia, cuando todo era más fácil y la vida aún no me había mostrado su lado oscuro.

La película terminó a eso de las once de la noche con un increíble final, satisfecho apagué el televisor y caí dormido apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada. Soñé algo bastante extraño que aún no sé si catalogar entre esos misteriosos sueños o en un producto de la película de terror. Yo era un vampiro y perseguía a una chica parecida a Julia Cortez, corría entre las callejuelas de una ciudad hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida. "Que deliciosa te vez" recuerdo que dije y sonreí (esa quizá fue la mejor parte del sueño), al hacerlo dos largos, brillantes y hermosos colmillos destellaron en la oscuridad. Estaba apunto de morderla cuando...

_Un joven se interpuso montando a caballo, un Pegaso con alas de fuego y dijo las siguientes palabras: _

_-Aquel que tiene el poder de la oscuridad deberá aliviar al ángel de la luz y limpiar su alma..._

_La mujer montó en un segundo Pegaso, las alas de este parecían relampaguear, y continuó:_

_-Para que así el equilibrio este completo. Lo dicen los guardianes, esta atento. Muy pronto..._

A la mañana siguiente le conté el sueño a Mathilda que me regañó por ver demasiadas películas de terror. Quise creer que solo era eso pero mi alma y mi mente seguían inquietas. Octubre terminó sin muchas novedades, Hiromi seguía tratando de superar a Brooklyn, Takao llegaba tarde como siempre y Mathilda y Claude siempre estaban allí para mi. Las hojas en los árboles se volvieron naranjas y amarillentas y pronto comenzaron a caer.

☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮☮

**Do dai? (que tal?) Basta con mandarme un R&R para hacérmelo saber, please háganlo T-T!**

**Las típicas preguntas de mis notas finales ya las dijo Mihaeru, espero que sus trastornadas mentecitas (niéguenlo, solo inténtenlo ¬¬)empiecen a pensar porque cada vez ocurre algo más extraño. Pero haré esta preguntita: ¿Cuál es el misterio? **

**Quiero agradecer a los que leyeron esto y a los que dejaron y dejarán R&R, mil gracias. Cualquier duda pregúntenme con toda confianza y dejen sus preciosos comentarios aunque sea para amenazarme o algo así, se los agradecería mucho. Les dejo mis msn: luchi(barra abajo)1692(arroba)hot... y hikaru(barra abajo)no(barra abajo)yami55(arroba)hot... ya se saben el resto, agréguenme y los aceptaré en seguida, lo juro.**

**Sobre lo que actualizaría pronto... como no tengo internet no puedo apresurarme mucho por lo cual disfruten lo poquito que les traigo.**

**Sayounara!**


	7. Tennis no Hime

**Ohayo!**

**He vuelto!!! Y aunque no me lo crean y quieran matarme/lincharme/castigarme/premiarme por haber desaparecido les juro que tengo la mejor excusa... err... motivo, si motivo, para haberme tardado tanto n.nU Como son varias, permítanme enumerarlas. (Hikaru se aclara la garganta) Primero: fue la falta de inspiración que tenía, caí hasta en una depresión y se me arruinaron las vacaciones . Bueno, no tanto, al menos escribí un poquito y leí, y conseguí ver un par (entiéndase varias) de películas, de las cuales apenas recuerdo una ¬¬. Segundo: estoy escribiendo otros caps para que no tengan que esperar tanto para que actualice, cosa que no servirá de mucho, yo me conozco, sin mencionar que estoy escribiendo otros dos fics, y tercero y MÁS importante: Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querida oka-san Lacryma Kismet!!! Increíble escritora, gran persona, excelente consejera. Y le dedico exclusivamente a ella este capítulo, feliz cumple oka-san!!! Pásala bien!**

**Lo ven? Si tenía buenas exc... razones que digo, sin obviar la escuela, el montón de libros que quiero leer y mis otras obligaciones. Ya, me calló, aguantan mi habladuría al final.**

**Disfrútenlo!!!**

**Título:** Fantasy

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Género:** Misterio, romance, general.

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes y (aunque yo no lo considere como malo pues me encanta) Shonnen-ai.

**Sumary:** ¿Las cosas suceden por casualidad? No, la casualidad no existe, sólo lo inevitable. Amor, dolor, recuerdos, pesadillas, miedo... Viejas cicatrices del pasado que nunca han sanado y frustraciones sin sentido. Me miran con odio, llenos de odio... Ya no puedo llorar, únicamente hundirme en el dolor que guardo en mi interior... (Mihaeru)

**Nota importante:**La mayoría de los capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un review. El ciclo escolar empieza en Septiembre-Octubre, años recientes, en la ciudad de Nagasaki. Los Sábados rara vez hay clases, la mitad están en tercer año y la otra en cuarto, menos Kenny, Joseph y Kiki (Kevin) que están en primer año.

Nombres: Takao Kinomiya: Tyson Granger

Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

Mihaeru: Miguel

Hitoshi Kinomiya: Heero Granger

Mao Kon: Mariah

Hiromi Tashibana: Hilary

Kyo(no usaré el largo): Kenny

King Royal: El rey (segunda temporada)

Queen Royal: La reina (segunda temporada)

Del resto usaré los nombres de la versión estadounidense y algunos apellidos son

inventados.

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san, y le pregunto: ¿Es un sueño de la niñez reprimido o que no se le ocurrió otro nombre para Taka-chan? No es con mala intención, adoro al chico (Eso es decir muy poco).

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:** Se han dado cuenta de que la "NOTA IMPORTANTE" es siempre la misma y aquí digo puras pavadas/tonterías/amenazas vacías/suplicas/gafedades? Yo si, obvio ¬¬. Bien, contesto los R&R en mi profile, por favor pásense a leerlos esta semana. Si no quieren esperar una año para leer los próximos tres capítulos manden R&R y, hablando muy en serio, ayúdenme con el cap "Navidad", no sé que diantre escribir, es decir, entre los días 24 y 25. No es una amenaza, solo una advertencia (Y tal, el padrino ¬¬U). Se los dije!

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla_ Pensamientos.

Empecemos!!!

♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚

**Capitulo 7:**** "Hime no Tennis"**

Yo iba caminando tranquilo, escuchando música despreocupadamente por el patio de la escuela lleno de árboles con hojas amarillentas y secas. El frío viento de otoño golpeaba mi rostro, helándome y secando mis labios, que se movían levemente tarareando una canción.

-... Haiku, kake mukete kita, yurusae no nara... –tarareaba con las manos en los bolsillos y un andar sereno. Incluso movía la cabeza al compás de la música-. ...iru, kimi no koe...

Fue cuando todos mis problemas empezaron, con una maldita y simple pelota de tenis y mis vagabundeos sin sentido, aborrezco ser tan perezoso.

-¡Cuidado! -Gritó alguien, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara con los audífonos puestos. Giré mi cabeza, con mirada holgazana. Mi cara se llenó de espanto y unos centímetros antes de lo inevitable me agaché y salvé mi integridad física de un golpe seguro.

Con los ojos tremendamente abiertos del susto observé a la pequeña pelota rebotar inocentemente hasta tres metros lejos de mi. Solté el aire con una mano sobre el pecho, escuché mi corazón latir rápido.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó una chica pelirroja y con anteojos apareciendo de entre los árboles con una raqueta de tenis y a dos chicos vestidos con atuendos deportivos y raquetas más sencillas-. Ah, eres tú. Supongo que no te pasó nada, la próxima ten más cuidado.

-¡Más cuidado! Tu fuiste la que casi me sacó la cabeza de un pelotazo –exclamé apartando los audífonos y dejándolos descansar sobre mi cuello, sacudí la cabeza para acomodarme el cabello. Hizo un ademán despreciativo con la mano.

-Oye, para empezar no fue mi culpa. Estoy en plena práctica con los principiantes y los aspirantes para el equipo y hasta que la cancha no tenga rejillas deben tener cuidado los que pasen por aquí. Mira, lo dice allí –señaló con la raqueta un cartel pegado a un árbol, con la inscripción "Cuidado, canchas de tenis" en japonés e ingles con letra grande impresa-. Ya están avisados, no me responsabilizo de los tontos que vengan por aquí.

-¡Mínimo muéstrate avergonzada!

-Ya dije que no –respondió desviando la mirada. Comenzaba a enojarme, pero no me dio oportunidad de replicar. Con cierto interés observó mis brazos descubiertos, la chaqueta del instituto la tenía en mi mochila, le pregunté qué pasaba-. ¿Nunca... has jugado tenis o practicado algún deporte? Tienes buenos brazos.

-Nunca, no tengo ni puntería ni coordinación, me gustan los deportes pero hasta ahí –no me quitó los ojos de encima, eso me inquietó. Se despidió y mando a los chicos a practicar antes de arrojarme un último vistazo.

-Deberías considerarlo –dijo antes de alejarse.

-Mmm...

Volví a colocarme los audífonos y repetí la canción, tomé mi maletín para alejarme de allí. Habrán sido... ¿Cinco, seis pasos? Los que di cuando esquivé una segunda pelota, sin nadie haberme avisado, al volverme sorprendido descubrí a Emily entre los arbustos, su pose bastó para delatar que había sido ella la de la pelota asesina y nadie más.

-¡¿Estás loca?!

-Mentiroso –dijo ignorando mi anterior comentario-. Tienes excelentes reflejos y gran coordinación.

Parpadeé un par de veces. Lo siguiente que supe fue que la seguía hasta las canchas de tenis, sencillas en comparación con la de football y la de baseball a la derecha. Bajo una de sus imponentes órdenes entré a los cambiadores, dejé la mochila y la camisa adentro y me vestí con una camiseta que me prestaron, para no tener tantos inconvenientes, los zapatos no tenían remedio pero tendría que conformarme.

-Muy bien, ahora te lanzaré la pelota e intentarás devolvérmela –dijo del otro lado de la cancha rebotando la pelota contra el piso usando la raqueta, todos los jugadores y aspirantes observaban alrededor de nosotros, yo no estaba del todo convencido-. ¿Listo?

-No, para nada (-.-)... –ni siquiera me escuchó. Lanzó la pelota al aire y con un toque la envió a mi lado, a pesar de ser un golpe suave iba a gran velocidad. Sin premeditarlo ya estuve corriendo para alcanzarla y torpemente la devolví. La misma situación se repitió tres veces más antes de que tropezara la malla-. ¿Lo ves? Me falta puntería y coordinación.

-Eres un tonto –sentenció cruzando los brazos-. Tienes un potencial inmenso, casi innato diría yo.

-Te equivocas, yo...

-¡No me interrumpas! Si crees que no puedes no podrás pero tus movimientos, tus respuestas, tu fuerza... La verdad es que con práctica podrías convertirte en un gran tenista –cualquier esfuerzo por convencerla de dejarme ir o bajarla de esa nube fue inútil. Estuvo una hora hablando y hablando sobre el pensamiento negativo, la habilidad, la fuerza, las prácticas y de sus esfuerzos vanos por conseguir buenos jugadores-. Vamos, entra en el equipo. Te hará bien hacer ejercicio, tendrás una actividad extracurricular en tu registro permanente y puntos por participar a la hora de las notas finales.

-Pero necesito concentrarme en mis estudios, los exámenes finales se acercan y no puedo permitirme decaer ahora, comprende por favor –decía en un intento de que me dejara marchar en paz a mi casa.

-En ese caso yo te ayudaré, mi promedio es mayor de 90 puntos y puedo podríamos reunirnos para estudiar antes de los exámenes. Además, esto te ayudaría a subir tu promedio en educación física. Piénsalo al menos.

Hice una especie de puchero al tiempo que ella hacía uno completo. Era verdad, lo que me dijo era verdad. Emily, de 15 años apenas, estaba entre los cinco mejores estudiantes cada año, a pesar de su imagen estudiosa y frágil tenía una condición física excelente. Si lo pensaba así resultaba tentador pero... Nada me aseguraba que el tenis fuera mi deporte.

-Está bien –no hace daño probar, ¿verdad?

-¡Perfecto! Enseguida te doy la hoja de admisión, el horario y los menesteres que debes comprar, también una dieta especial y un cronograma de entrenamiento, debes hacerte un par de pruebas y tengo que calcular tu promedio de... –me equivoqué, SI que haría daño.

En menos de media hora ya tenía una lista con todo lo que necesitaba para jugar, desde la raqueta hasta la marca de los zapatos, el horario de prácticas, una rutina de ejercicios básicos que debía seguir al pie de la letra hasta nuevo aviso todas las mañanas y otra lista con bebidas y barras energéticas que podrían gustarme.

-Creo que eso es todo. Bien, todo en orden. Ve a casa a descansar, sigue las indicaciones que te di y nos veremos aquí a las tres y cuarto después de clases los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Bye-bye.

-Bye... –dije decaído, preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto-. Sería bueno comprar una libreta para llevar anotaciones de mis avances y registros de las clases. También puedo anotar todo eso que me dijo antes de que lo pierda y se me olvide...

Antes de llegar a casa pasé por una librería y compré una libreta que me gustó, dos bolígrafos, azul y rojo, un portaminas y una goma de borrar con motivos deportivos, adecuados para esto según yo y mis ganas de gastar ahorros.

Esa noche hablé con mi mamá respecto al club de tenis, fue más fácil de lo que creí convencerla, hasta diría que parecía feliz con la idea, pero con las madres nunca se sabe (N/A: Dímelo a mi -.-, un día les gusta algo y al otro lo odian... err, volviendo al fic! o.o). Allí vi la trampa: Keitaro, mi padre, pagaría todos los gastos que esto trajera, muy astuto. Para mi sorpresa se mostró muy interesada en Emily, caí en cuenta muy tarde de sus verdaderas intenciones y diciendo que tenía mucha tarea lavé los trastes y subí a mi habitación perseguido por sus risitas.

-Diablos, Emily espero que a ti te pongan moños rosas en el cabello si yo tengo que pasar por esto –suspiré encendiendo el televisor y por asares del destino transmitían un partido de tenis-. ¡Oh, vamos! Debe ser una broma.

♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚

-¡¿Tenis?!

Mathilda y Claude aún no lo podían creer, estábamos en el patio de la escuela, en el primer descanso. Asentí por quinta vez, les había contado desde los intentos de homicidios con pelotas hasta la estúpida TV y su confabulación. Las noticias matutinas y la música que acompañaba a los descansos se escuchaban muy lejanas y la voz de los hermanos Cortez era un murmullo sin sentido. Resoplé con cansancio y me acosté en el pasto, observando el cielo y la luz filtrarse por las hojas del árbol donde solíamos sentarnos.

-¡Tu jugando tenis! –exclamó Claude-. Aún no lo puedo creer, el holgazán más grande del mundo jugando tenis, ¿hasta donde hemos llegado?

-Cállate –ordené entrecerrando los ojos. Mathilda intentó intermediar diciendo quien sabe qué cosas llenas de sentido de la amistad y moral. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de saber de eso. Moví la cabeza un poco y una sonrisa de incredulidad y malicia cruzó mis labios-. Oye, tonto. ¿Eso que tienes ahí es: Romeo y Julieta?

Funcionó. Mathilda, que no se había percatado, debió haber pensado que Claude tenía fiebre por como lo miró y este se sonrojó metiendo atropelladamente el libro dentro de la mochila. Si el osaba decirme que era un holgazán, por qué no podría yo molestarlo con sus malos hábitos de lectura y el empalagoso romanticismo que representaba esa novela. Nada ni nadie podría impedirlo.

-Miren esto, no conocía ese lado tuyo tan... ¿poético, romántico? –me lanzó una mirada hosca-. ¿Desde cuando lees cosas como estas? A veces creo que no te conozco pero... ¿esto?

-Cierra la boca –dijo con disgusto frente a la expresión preocupada de nuestra amiga-. Para que te informes, "cerebrito", es para literatura. El profesor Barthez quiere que leamos unos libros, hagamos reportes, exámenes y otras cosas así. Yo no soy el único, Ray y Lee también lo están leyendo y los demás 4º tienen otros libros.

-¿Cómo cuales? –pregunté sin malicia esta vez.

-La Iliada, Don Quijote, cosas parecidas.

Interesante, muy interesante. Don Quijote es un libro tan difícil de conseguir que apenas he oído hablar de el, pero tan bueno que han sido buenas críticas. Pensé en pedirle a unos cuantos los libros, ya sea si estaban en japonés o en ingles (tenía un par de diccionarios en mi casa, ya me las arreglaría) los leería.

**-Eso fue todo por hoy, gracias por acompañarnos amigos –dijo Raúl por los altavoces-. Dentro de cinco minutos debemos estar en clases así que apresúrense. ¡Ciao!**

-Aún no me cabe la idea de que estés leyendo algo así –dije andando por los pasillos. Otros alumnos se cruzaban con nosotros dirigiéndose a sus respectivas aulas como siempre pasaba luego del anuncio de la mañana.

-Déjalo ya –pidió Mathilda cansada de los mismo.

-Como si me interesara un poco. ¡Es demasiado cursi!

-Brooklyn-kun, diles que el amor a primera vista es real –gimoteó tirando de su manga. Brooklyn, que en ese momento salía del salón para qué sé yo, se desconcertó, alzando una ceja-. ¿Verdad que tu crees en el?

-Hablamos sobre Romeo y Julieta y su "empalagoso romance" –expliqué, expresó un "Ah" y se desembarazó de mi amiga, recuperando su apariencia impecable-. Ella asevera que existe y nosotros –intercambiamos una mirada-, pues no, nos parece tonto.

-Tienes que admitir, Masefield, que enamorarse de un enmascarado desconocido, desvivirse al instante por el y querer casarse cinco minutos después es incluso quimérico –dijo Claude, el ingles lo meditó unos segundos. Mathilda estaba impaciente.

-Yo creo que esa clase de amor es muy real, y es una de las cosas más maravillosas de la vida y que le pueden ocurrir a las personas –dijo con seguridad impresas en palabras, mirada y voz-. Es así de pasional por la época, recuerden que en ese entonces las personas se expresaban fogosamente. Es de esperarse que...

-Pero sigue pareciéndome una tontería, eso solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas –contradije, ambos fruncimos el ceño-. ¿Por qué crees que todo se termina con "Y vivieron felices para siempre? Porque no hay argumentos válidos para después, es simple fantasía.

-Yo pienso diferente, quizás digas eso porque no te has enamorado pero...

-No creo en el amor de pareja –le interrumpí de nuevo, con voz severa-. Es un simple gusto que nace al principio y nada más. Si esa clase de sentimiento fuera real no habrían tantas familias separadas en el mundo –Mathilda y Claude se quedaron sin palabras, incómodos los dos, en un instante se les calmaron los ánimos. Brooklyn, en cambio, desconocía mi situación familiar.

-Esos son malentendidos, si el sentimiento se acaba es porque nunca estuvo ahí –apreté los puños.

-Por eso exactamente –rebatí, crispó las manos, la tensión aumentaba por momentos-. Esa idea del amor es total y completamente falso, un simple acuerdo entre dos personas por estar juntas.

-Me estás hartando –masculló lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyera-. Realmente ignoro si te gusta alguien o NO –mi estómago dio una sacudida-. Pero te aseguro, que entre dos personas puede surgir un sentimiento tan fuerte que nada es imposible. Puedes decirme que es solo un acuerdo, que no va más allá de una fijación, pero el amor es lo que nos hizo estar aquí, por eso estamos hablando, quieras o no –fue tan firme en lo que dijo que Mathilda y Claude enmudecieron, observándonos alternativamente.

-Entiéndelo, NO es real.

-Pues yo digo que SI es real.

¿Quieren saber como acabó todo? La profesora Quinkeith (N/A: Me interesa un rábano si está mal escrito), de biología, tuvo que separarnos, pues estábamos a punto de... Si, golpearnos. Pero era tan frustrante y molesto que no pudimos sino enfurecernos, nunca lo habría creído, con lo calmados que somos y lo bien que nos llevamos. Para empeorarlo el agresivo era yo, me salí de mis casillas, el conservó la calma un poco más, si hubiera sido diferente o hubiera durado más...

No nos dirigimos la palabra el resto del día, ni nos miramos siquiera. Aunque evitaba reconocerlo, una especie de tristeza, arrepentimiento y frustración se arremolinaba en mi interior. Al final de clases no sabía que demonios eran la mitosis ni la meiosis, mucho menos el montón de fases que tenían. Luego lamentaría eso en el examen, hacer la tarea también sería un duro trabajo. Ordenamos nuestras cosas y cada uno salió por una puerta diferente, evitamos cruzar miradas y fingíamos desconocer la existencia del otro. Takao y Hiromi no cabían en su asombro, por consejo de Mathilda se mantuvieron al margen, pero Mystel, que no sabía nada, empezó a fastidiarlo por su expresión de disgusto y...

-Por tu bien cierra el pico o te lanzo por una pendiente de camino a casa –masculló con la voz impregnada de ira el pelirrojo. Mystel miró a Garland incrédulo, este solo se encogió de hombros, prefiriendo callar.

Resoplando fui a la zona donde estaban las canchas, para cambiarme, Claude no me dijo nada pero me miró lleno de preocupación. Antes de empezar a desvestirme la cólera que sentía fue reemplazada por pesadumbre, perdí cualquier ánimo que pude haber albergado antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salí de los vestuarios, usando mi mano para cubrir el sol, que brillaba en lo alto. Con un extraño presentimiento, nervios recorriendo mi cuerpo y una sensación desagradable oprimiendo mi pecho. Tomé la nueva raqueta, de color rojo sangre y con la inicial de mi nombre en el mango.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, avancé a la cancha para empezar el entrenamiento, ajustando las muñequeras de color negro. Para ese entonces faltaban las verjas, las causas de que, en vez de estar viendo alguna película o descansando cómodamente en mi hogar, estuviera bajo el fuerte sol de la tarde.

Emily supervisaba a unos chicos practicando con las raquetas, usando la chaqueta de la otra vez, supervisando los movimientos, corrigiéndolos de vez en cuando. Debo reconocer su inmensa paciencia.

Dudé al avanzar para decirle que estaba listo para empezar, ya que, francamente, no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Nada más había dado un paso cuando empezó una extraña conmoción. Miré por sobre mi hombro a dos chicos de mi edad con un aire de madurez y superioridad que parecía salir de sus ojos grandes y de largas pestañas.

La chica era alta, mas no tanto como su compañero, de cabello corto y negro, brillante y elegantemente peinado, de piel blanca y ojos grises. Su compañero era moreno, contrastando con su largo y blanco cabello, de impactantes ojos granates. Ambos vestían igual, camisetas ajustadas, chaquetas y, él un pantalón, ella uno de esos pantaloncillos cortos que dan la idea de ser faldas; a colores negro, blanco y gris.

La característica más llamativa no era nada de eso, sino que cada uno tenía un lunar en la mejilla contraria del otro. Caminaron con brío y seguridad, llevando sus raquetas grises fuertemente asidas, el chico me miró con nacido interés, la chica desvió la mirada con indiferencia. Fruncí el ceño y me llené de un extraño de orgullo retador, fue nueva para mi esa sensación, tan repentina.

-Ah, aquí están chicos –Emily apareció en ese extraño cuadro rompiendo el denso ambiente surgido de la nada-. Ya los presento. Mihaeru, ellos son Queen y King Royal, nuestros jugadores de dobles. Muchachos, este es Mihaeru Minamoto, su nuevo compañero.

King entornó los ojos.

-¿Es este el chico del que nos hablaste?

-No parece japonés –comentó Queen, con el mismo tono petulante y seguro que el otro.

-Tiene grandes facultades para los deportes –siguió la pelirroja como excusándose de algo-. King es el capitán del equipo de natación y Queen la sub-capitana –explicó.

-Supongo que es un placer –dijo despectivo.

-¿De verdad sabes jugar? –preguntó Queen como saboreando un chiste privado.

Resoplé virando los ojos, ignorando las palabras conciliadoras de Emily, odiaba ser subestimado. Apreté la raqueta con fuerza, haciendo sonar la goma entre mis dedos. Aun así no pude odiarlos o molestarme propiamente dicho con ellos. Y eso me molestó aún más.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –ay, no. No podía ser, que alguien me dijera que no-. Ya regresaron, ya era hora.

Pues ahí estaba, para mi gran consternación. Rick, el profesor de deportes, se encargaba de supervisar las prácticas de los equipos. Ya podía hacerme a la idea de la terrible realidad que eso significaba. Más de cincuenta sentadillas al día, abdominales hasta el cansancio, todas las vueltas que le provocaran alrededor del terreno, flexiones más las prácticas de tenis.

No me equivoqué. Para las cuatro y media de la tarde había dado treinta vueltas alrededor de la cancha, hice cien abdominales, sentidillas y flexiones. Los brazos no respondían bien para practicar con la raqueta pero... Lo más curioso de todo esto es que... de no sé donde, saqué la suficiente fuerza para no desplomarme hasta el final de día. Quedé sorprendido de ver que mi resistencia había llegado a ese límite cuando no suelo hacer ejercicio.

-Ya sabía que podía esperar eso de ti Minamoto –entreabrí los ojos para ver a Emily y a Rick de pie a mi lado, cubrí de nuevo mi rostro con el antebrazo-. Resististe más de lo que pensaba.

Refunfuñé por lo bajo, estaba en exceso adolorido para poder replicar un sarcasmo decente pero las ganas me carcomían por dentro. _¡Oh, fue un placer! Siempre es genial que me exploten como trabajador egipcio y más cuando soy nuevo y apenas empiezo. ¡Cuando quieran!_ Eso no era ni la mitad de la mitad de lo que quería decirles, pero hasta mi lengua estaba cansada, y tenía que recuperar fuerzas.

-Por cierto, las prácticas también serán los Sábados que tengan libres.

_¡Maldita sea la vida! ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi? ¿Habré matado a alguien y el karma me está cobrando?_ Abrí de golpe los ojos. Era un iluso y mi rostro se contrajo al atraer un recuerdo. Con renovadas fuerzas por la ira me levanté y fui a los grifos, conteniéndome para no lanzar insultos al aire. Abrí la llave con fuerza, dolió pero nada grave. Pude haberme ahogado con la cara allí pero finalmente aparté el rostro y sacudí la cabeza, mi camiseta se mojó un poco por las gotas que caían de mi cabello y mi cara.

-Toma –una mano apareció frente a mi-. Sécate la cara con esto.

-Gracias... –musité. Ray me sonrió, yo tan solo asentí.

-Entonces es cierto que te uniste al club de tenis –dijo, ligeramente impresionado. Asentí en silencio, devolviéndole la toalla-. Claude me dijo... ¿Pasa algo malo?

Había lanzado un gruñido, pero ya habría una oportunidad para castigar lenta y dolorosamente a Claude, por ahora debía concentrarme en controlar mi mal humor, Ray no tenía la culpa de eso. Incliné la cabeza para darle las gracias y me alejé con dirección al patio, lleno de árboles entre los cuales podría ocultarme. Apreté lo puños.

X.x.X Flash Back X.x.X

-¿Quieres probar, querido? –preguntó una anciana, de mirar dulce y sonrisa afable.

-Pero...

-Nadie te reprenderá –aseguró con ternura. El pequeño niño rubio asintió y se acercó tímidamente a ella, que acarició su cabeza-. ¿Tu tío te ha estado molestando otra vez?

El chiquillo guardó silencio, temeroso.

-Puedes decirme –los ojitos azules del infante miraron a todas partes, asustados, asegurándose que nadie los escuchara-. Vamos, dime querido.

-Si... de nuevo me dijo esas cosas... Oba-san, el me odia.

-Tu tío sólo está molesto –dijo, pasó su mano por los cabellos rubios y desordenados-. Recuerda que Rina era muy importante para él.

-Es mi culpa, ¿verdad? –preguntó con ojos trémulos-. Yo soy el culpable de la muerte de Rina-chan.

X.x.X End Flash Back X.x.X

**Rina Minamoto… era un fantasma de mi pasado, que no parecía querer dejarme en paz, una sombra que me asechaba constantemente, asegurándose de que no olvidara mis pecados... o a ella misma. Siendo un niño presencié un terrible accidente. Me culparon a mi sin dudarlo un momento, ya que yo estaba en el momento en que ocurrió. Perdió mucha sangre, y ella era débil y frágil. Todavía puedo recordar el olor metálico de la sangre, los gritos, el hedor a licor y el punzante dolor en mi mano. Es como si aún pudiera ver el montón de aparatos médicos, sentir el frío de ese lugar quemando mi piel y el odio de esa mirada sobre mi.**

Hoy simplemente no era mi día. Mejor dicho... mi semana.

Llegué hasta un árbol que me pareció idóneo por nada en especial. Me acosté en el pasto y llevé mis brazos tras la nuca, para usarlos de almohada. Cerré mis ojos, que temblaban, era molesto no poder olvidar por completo. Sé que hay personas que tienen la fascinante habilidad de olvidar momentos y sucesos dolorosos de sus recuerdos. Los envidiaba, porque para mi era imposible, por más que luchara y lo intentara terminaba por conseguir que fuera más doloroso e imperecedero.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Si quieres.

Ninguno habló en un rato, yo tan inmerso en mis propios pensamientos que no le prestaba atención a nada en particular, no quería de todas maneras. Una fresca brisa sopló, erizándome la piel. Sin querer miré la palma de mi mano derecha, con melancolía. Una cicatriz delgada y mal suturada se extendía en diagonal, cruzando toda la palma.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –sufrí un sobresalto, había olvidado que estaba ahí.

-Fue hace años, de pequeño, en un accidente –contesté sin pensar. Estaba sumido en un estado de sopor, desconocía el motivo.

-No comprendo, ¿qué clase de accidente te pudo ocasionar esa herida?

-Fue un descuido, estaba muy asustado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Una persona murió por mi culpa.

Abrí los ojos como platos, anonadado. Salí del letargo, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la mandíbula desencajada. Mis orbes, temblorosas se fijaron en las suyas, tranquilas, afiladas como las de un gato. Ray me sonrió para tranquilizarme, puso una mano en mi hombro y me mantuvo acostado, volvió a su posición de antes y se hizo una pausa.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? –no respondí, el es muy bueno y paciente, no se molestó con migo en ningún momento-. Escucha: Yo no tengo padres, mis tíos, mis abuelos y mi maestro han cuidado de mi hermana y de mi desde los nueve años, luego de que mis padres murieron. ¿Sabes que es lo más irónico? –una amarga mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, fue triste verla-. Que yo fui el causante...

Me incorporé de golpe, para verlo a la cara. La siempre radiante mirada del chino lucía opaca y triste, llena de sentimientos confusos y profundos. Desde el día en que nos encontramos en el parque, Mystel y Ray hablaban más con migo, teníamos mucho en común y me impresionaba su forma de ser y tratar con las personas. Ray se volvió mi amigo en el poco tiempo desde esa vez, aunque siempre nos llevamos bien; y no me gustaba ver a mis amigos tristes.

-Verás, una tarde mi padre me dejó a cargo de Mao y la casa. Estaba tan dormido que lo único que hacía era asentir, no le presté atención. El se fue y yo me quedé dormido con Mao, me metí en su cama y nos quedamos ahí hasta las once de la noche más o menos. Mi padre no aparecía, todos fueron a buscarlo pero nadie sabía donde podría estar, el único al que le dijo esa información fue a mi y... lo ignoré –su voz tenía un dolor impreso tan fuerte que cada palabra hizo mella en mi, pero el lucía tranquilo, hasta relajado, sino fuera porque su mirada estaba llena de desolación y tristeza hubiera creído que no le incomodaba-. Lo más ridículo, es que Mao nunca me culpó, hasta el sol de hoy me apoya y trata de hacerme sentir bien. Nuestra madre murió cuando ella tenía tres años, no la recuerda bien... Y yo le arrebaté a su padre.

**-Basta –pedí con voz suplicante, levantó la vista, sorprendido-. Uno: no fue tu culpa; dos: Mao-chan jamás te culparía, mucho menos te odiaría; tres: eras un niño, ¿que podrías haber hecho?**

**-Mihaeru, eres un chico bastante raro –sentenció, ladeé la cabeza confundido-. Dices consejos pero no los sigues –entreabrí mis ojos, conteniendo el aire-. Mentí, mi padre está en China trabajando duro para que podamos estudiar aquí, y mi madre, lamentablemente, murió al dar a luz a Mao. Pero... tu historia es diferente, es verdadera, ¿cierto?**

**Asentí, en silencio.**

**-Cuéntamela, te sentirás mejor.**

**-No me gusta hablar de eso...**

**-No se lo diré a nadie –me tomó de la mano, jadeé al sentir una corriente eléctrica. Pero fue como si me impulsara a hablar. Unos colmillos sobresalieron de sus labios al sonreírme, ese detalle, de toda su familia, siempre me había gustado.**

**-De-de acuerdo... Tendría... nueve años –apreté los párpados con fuerza, sacudido por un desagradable sentimiento-. No puedo. Lo lamento...**

Ray negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, no puedo obligarte a contarme algo tan doloroso. Gracias por tener la suficiente confianza para decírmelo –hasta sus orbes brillaron al sonreír. Se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones-. Bueno, ya se me hizo tarde. Hoy es mi turno de hacer la cena y tengo mucha tarea para no aburrirme, jeje. Hasta luego.

-¡Ray...! –se detuvo, esperó unos segundos hasta que espabilé-. Cuando esté listo... ¿Podrías escucharme?

-Claro que si –reanudó la marcha-. Nos vemos... amigo.

-Gracias... –sonreí conmovido unos segundos antes de reaccionar y llamarlo con un grito-. ¡Ray!

-¿Qué? –se volvió asustado.

-¿Podrías pedirle a tus amigos unos cuantos libros de los que les mandó a leer Barthez?

Suspiró aliviado y asintió con una media sonrisa. Lo perdí de vista y me dejé caer sobre el césped, bajo la sombra de árbol, ahí estuve cerca de media hora, hasta que Claude se acercó y sugirió que nos fuéramos juntos. Tenía clases de teatro los mismos días que yo. Ofreció detenernos en un puesto de fideos, pagó la comida y fuimos a mi casa a ver una película. Le pregunté por qué estaba tan atento ese día.

-Te ves más nostálgico que de costumbre, y una buena compañía hace bien para estos casos.

-¿Desde cuando tu eres buena compañía?

-Harás un favor en callarte, malagradecido –respondió mordaz, golpeándome con una almohada-. En el fondo me quieres.

-Pero muy, muy, muy en el fondo –solté una carcajada ante su cara y los golpes que me lanzó. Sonrió de medio lado, dejando su fingida molestia para luego, y les aseguro que la usaría sin falta.

-Veo que ya estás mejor.

-Lo que hace la buena compañía –me encogí de hombros con una sonrisita.

Miró a otro lado ruborizado, removiéndose en su lugar, le incomodaban ese tipo de frases desde que recuerdo. Mientras el veía la película desvié mi atención a la cicatriz de nuevo, una horrible sensación se coló en mi pecho y me encogí sorpresivamente. Claude siempre ha sido como mi hermano mayor, por eso no me molestó que pasara su brazo por mis hombros, para que me tranquilizara, de reojo observó a donde iba mi atención. Tomó mi mano, la posó sobre el piso, con la palma abajo y señaló la pantalla del televisor, asentí más tranquilo. A veces era lindo tener un hermano mayor en vez de ser uno...

Dormí abrazado a Tails esa noche.

♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚**Do dai? (que tal?) Ya saben, un R&R es suficiente (igual a los miembros no les dejará escribir dos veces en un cap ¬¬). Díganlo! Cursi y tonto pero interesante.**

**No todo es miel sobre hojuelas como dicen por ahí, Miha tiene su doloroso y oscuro pasado, si recuerdan los otros capítulos el hacía mención a una mejor época y a una gran tristeza. Pongamos a trabajar esas mentes (ya quedamos que transtornaditas):**

**Broo-chan tiene su temperamento, ¿se excedió o tenía sus razones? ¿Mystel saldrá con vida? (Mmm, si, lo adoro demasiado como para matarlo, ya se morirá solito 9-9) ¿Captaron como era la cicatriz? La describí medio mal. ¿Ray? Así de simple. Según ustedes: El asunto de Tails, Ray y Claude queda bien? Es decir, se ve un poco infantil pero todos tenemos nuestro lado débil, aun así no es débil, solo... Digamos que aprecia el apoyo de los demás y no tuvo infancia ¬¬.**

**Como ya hablé mucho y lo que tengo ganas de decir son sarcasmos agradeceré y me despediré con la poca decencia que me queda:**

**Quiero agradecer a los que leyeron esto y a los que dejaron y dejarán R&R, mil gracias. Cualquier duda pregúntenme con toda confianza y dejen sus preciosos comentarios aunque sea para amenazarme o algo así, se los agradecería mucho. Les dejo mis msn: luchi(barra abajo)1692(arroba)hot... y hikaru(barra abajo)no(barra abajo)yami55(arroba)hot... ya se saben el resto, agréguenme y los aceptaré en seguida, lo juro.**

**Al no tener internet no puedo apresurarme mucho por lo cual disfruten lo poquito que les traigo. (Voz de fondo: Maldita tacaña! Ok, eso fue innecesario ¬¬)**

**Sayounara!**


	8. Bonus

Bonus 1 "Mis mejores amigos" 

Quien dijo que llevar una amistad era fácil no conocía a Ichiyama Claude, Usui Mathilda ni a Thompson Aaron. Pero el sabio que dijo "Quien encuentra a un amigo, encuentra un tesoro" tiene todo mi apoyo.

Mis amigos eran extraños, divertidos, burlones, una que otra vez sarcásticos, discretos, leales, fastidiosos, hasta cierto punto insulsos y cariñosos. No es que esto último sea bueno precisamente.

Usui Mathilda, de catorce años, era una chica dulce, pequeña, frágil, inteligente y perceptiva. Tenía mucha confianza en mi, bastante detallista y amante de las mariposas. Tenía más peluches y muñecos de felpa de los que podía contar cuando nos conocimos, a los ocho años. Estudiamos juntos en primaria, cuando sus padres se mudaron de Hokkaido, la isla al norte del país, a Nagasaki. Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente y siempre buscaba protegerla de todo, aun así ella terminaba encargándose de mi: si me lastimaba siempre tenía una bandita, si me equivocaba estaba allí para animarme y si me sentía triste ella iba a consolarme. Es la persona que mejor me ha entendió, suelen decirnos que hacemos buena pareja pero nunca hemos hablado seriamente ese tema.

Ichiyma Claude, nacido en Nagasaki, era un año mayor que yo, nos conocimos también en la primaria, era uno de los mejores y más cercanos amigos de Mathilda, se gustaban a decir verdad. Elegante, bien parecido, intuitivo pero distraído, demasiado dramático y escandaloso, a veces solo le gustaba pasar desapercibido. Desde chico estuvo en el club de teatro de la escuela, cuando estuvo en la preparatoria también y eso no cambió al entrar en la segundaria. Tiene demasiada confianza en sí mismo, gusta de correr mucho, por eso también está en el equipo de atletismo. Si yo me consideraba alto él sabía como bajarme de la nube, caminando siempre altivo pero discreto, sacándome por lo menos una cabeza. Fue mi primer mejor amigo y desde chicos insiste en que nos protegerá por ser el mayor.

Thompson Aaron es americano, nació en Los Ángeles y vino a Japón por el trabajo de su padre, él me enseñó a hablar ingles, los otros dos no quisieron, no les gustaba mucho. Sus padres son una pareja encantadora, siempre nos hacían sentir como en casa y su hijo, a pesar de ser inseguro hasta cierto punto, sabía como darse aires de importancia y hacerte creer que los valía. Gracioso y sarcástico hasta más no poder, era obvio que gustaba de Mathilda y siempre andaban juntos cuando Claude y yo nos perdíamos para hacer alguna competencia, ellos dos eran los más calmados pues, cuando Ichiyama me metía cosas en la cabeza, no había quien me las sacara.

Cada uno era único y diferente, me trataban de manera especial y eran amigos incondicionales en todos los aspectos. Hacíamos todo juntos, hasta ir a las aguas termales en vacaciones, recuerdo que tomó mucho tiempo para que Aaron se acostumbrara. En la escuela tuvimos la fortuna de estudiar juntos y Claude comía con nosotros en todos los descansos, estábamos obligados a ir a sus obras y se podría decir que casi vivían en mi casa, aunque muy contadas veces se quedaron a dormir.

A parte de todo esto puedo decir que eran unos aprovechados y hasta cierto punto me consideraban como un líder o un mediador, cuando Mathilda se molestaba con alguno de ellos era yo quien terminaba hablando y arreglando las cosas. Cuando Aaron y Claude se peleaban y no había forma de que Mathilda pudiera hacer algo (ella no lo sabía pero muchas veces las disputan eran por ella) el que los unía como los grandes amigos que son era... Si, adivinaron: yo.

No es que me moleste, sino fuera por ellos mi vida habría sido vacía y aburrida, sin chiste ni momentos interesantes. Pero si ellos querían sacarme de mis casillas (y muchas veces solo por estar aburridos) lo hacían y dejaban atrás todas sus diferencias para hacerlo.

Creo que lo que más me molestaba era cuando se metían con mi rebelde cabello, pero cada uno tenía su especial y única forma de hacerlo.

Mathilda me hacía cargar todas sus cosas con el fin de hacerme gritarle y probar mi resistencia, no física, sino mi paciencia. Para no darle (darles) el gusto me tragaba mis palabras y la seguía con sus mil y un cosas, les aplicaba la ley del hielo y luego de un rato sudando, jadeando y de su propia frustración me ayudaban con la carga y me invitaban a un jugo. Y ese jugo sabía a gloria.

Por su parte Aaron iniciaba conversaciones en ingles, sabiendo que me era difícil todavía, hablaba muy rápido y decía expresiones que sólo los estadounidenses utilizaban y entendían, entonces yo me enojaba, no hay nada que más odie que no saber o comprender algo. El mejor remedio y venganza era empezar a cantar, cantaba canciones típicas de mi país y hacía oídos sordos a sus comentario, lo mejor era que, como sabía que le gustaba mucho mi voz, se rendía y se quedaba quieto escuchándome y tratando de entender un poco más la cultura, eran momentos para nosotros solos.

En cuanto a Claude, a veces dudaba que fuera el mayor del grupo, pues el más maduro parecía ser yo, y en contadas ocasiones Aaron. Se comportaba como un chiquillo cuando quería y cuando por fin lograba exasperarme regresaba a su porte serio y elegante y me dejaba en ridículo. Por suerte tenía la cortesía (o inteligencia) de hacerlo nada más entre nosotros cuatro y nuestros padres, sí, hasta los míos. Como lo odie por eso.

Pero habían veces en que parecían disputarse mi atención, que si Mihaeru no entiendo esto, que si Miha ven a ayudarme, que si Miha tengo sueño y no sé qué otras cosas más. También, cuando el soñoliento era yo dejaban que me recostara en ellos para dormir. Mathilda, por ser mujer supongo, se sentaba de rodillas y me dejaba posar mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, habían veces donde creía que acariciaba mi cabello, pero nunca estuve seguro. Aaron abría las piernas y me hacía un espacio allí, mientras descansaba mi cabeza y parte de mi espalda en su gran panza (desde chico era gordito, por así decirlo), juntaba mis manos sobre mi estómago y caía dormido particularmente rápido.

El peor de todos era Claude, me tomaba por los hombros y me OBLIGABA a recostarme sobre el suyo, varias veces en su pecho. Cuando despertaba el muy imbécil me abrazaba rodeando mi cintura recostados sobre el césped, piso, tatami, o donde sea que estuviéramos, mirándome de manera burlona. Lo más irritante resultaba ser que yo también lo abrazaba, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo de estar rodeando con mis brazos sus cuello o su espalda, bastante juntos y el grandísimo tonto una única vez enredó nuestras piernas. Aquella vez lloró, pues el golpe que le di con la rodilla en sus... partes nobles fue bastante fuerte.

-¡Lo dejaste sin hijos! –gritó Aaron asustado. Mathilda no dejó de reírse de eso por al menos una semana.

Aun así sigue sorprendiéndome que caiga en lo mismo, aunque ahora solo me consigo abrazado a él, sentado. Por lo menos, decía yo luego de golpearlo en la nuca.

A pesar de todas las personas que hoy día ocupan mi mente y son muy cercanos a mi (entiéndase Takao, Max, Ray, Kai, y los demás, para hacerlo corto) esos tres son mis primeros mejores amigos, quienes hasta en los peores momentos estuvieron a mi lado sin importarles lo demás. Les debo mucho y siento que jamás podré terminar de pagarles, por lo que me han ensañado, lo que me han hecho sentir, las veces que lloramos y reímos juntos y las interminables muestras de tolerancia, amistad y fidelidad que han tenido para conmigo.

Por eso... Gracias, amigos, son como una mina de diamantes, que suelen caerme en la cabeza o en el dedo gordo del pie solo por molestar pero que me hacen feliz al verlos.

Si leíste esto hasta el final debe ser porque entiendes de lo que hablo, aléjate de la pantalla, toma el teléfono, ya sea de tu casa o de tu celular y llámalos, o sal y ve a abrazar a tus amigos y/o amigas, esos que te dicen la verdad, te apoyan y te escuchan (ya sea un regaño, un consejo o un desahogo) y diles lo que quieras, porque nunca sabes cuando se volverán a ver.

Gracias a ti también por leer, amig mío. Nos veremos pronto.

Mihaeru.


	9. Capítulo 8: Inconsistente

O.O Sé... que hay gente que quiere matarme por tardar... er... una eternidad ñ.ñU Pero o.o les juro que tengo una muy buena razón para que me dejen con vida... (busca como loca por todas partes). Sé que la tenía por algún lado... (voltea hacia el público con nerviosismo). Jeje... Ya sé, no tengo excusa alguna TT-TT pero la verdad es que es hasta ahora que (por incontables motivos) puedo actualizar. Le quería regalar este capi a mi nee-chan Hakura en su cumple y no pude (TT.TT), quería publicar el capi Navideño para la fecha y... sí, adivinaron: no pude. Lo que es más: el 6 de Febrero (Hoy!) es mi cumpleaños y también el de Miha y no puedo llegar a ese momento aún!!! TTOTT Mi vida es triste... (en un rincón oscuro con un aura depresiva haciendo muchos circulitos en el suelo). Pero!... Aquí les traigo un capi larguísimo para que reconsideren los planes de muerte/tortura/dolor que tenían (tienen) para mí. Lo terminé en carnaval y lo empecé... En octubre ToT Pero!... La siguiente semana les traigo el que debió haber sido el de Noviembre, luego el Navideño, pero ese (se esconde) puede... ejem... tardar. Sin embargo, les juro que luego publicaré dos seguidos!!! Creo que eso es todo... Me aguantan al final... Ah! La canción que se utilizará en este cap será el ending ocho de Naruto (creo), búsquenlo y sabrán cuando ponerlo a andar, así entraran más en tono con el capi.

**Título: **Fantasy

**Autora: **5Hikaru no Yami5

**Advertencias: **Tómenlas ustedes y (aunque yo no lo considere como malo pues me encanta) Shonnen-ai.

**Nota importante: Estoy de cumpleaños! Ademas este fic cumple... un añito publicado!!! La primera persona que me deje un R&R se lleva un regalo!**

**Nombres: **

Takao Kinomiya: Tyson Granger

Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

Mihaeru: Miguel

Hitoshi Kinomiya: Heero Granger

Mao Kon: Mariah

Hiromi Tashibana: Hilary

Kyo(no usaré el largo): Kenny

Del resto usaré los nombres de la versión estadounidense y algunos apellidos son

inventados.

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san (Kami-sama lo bendiga 3), solo los tomé prestados un rato.

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla_ Pensamientos.

**Aquí les va, disfrútenlo!!!**

**Capítulo 7****: Inconsistente**

-Cabeza fría, amigo.

-¿Eso crees?

-Por supuesto. Ya de por sí eres frío y sereno, basta con mantener el temple en alto y todo listo –contestó encogiéndose de hombros, como si tal cosa.

Claude y su servidor, o sea yo, íbamos de camino a la escuela. Era la mañana siguiente al incidente con el estúpido libro de Romeo y Julieta y a mi primera clase de tenis. Había pasado por mí, supongo que seguía preocupado y decidió cerciorarse. Aproveché eso para pedirle consejo y opinión acerca de mi "peleita" con Brooklyn, como él la llamaba.

Sigamos con la conversación.

-Si le hablas calmadamente y te apresuras se resolverá con más facilidad –decía despreocupadamente-. No esperes a que pasen los días, mientras más rápido lo resuelvan más rápido volverán a ser amigos.

Muy sensato. Lo que no me quedaba claro era su aparente frialdad en cuanto al asunto, contestaba por contestar, supongo que por su compromiso de amigo y lo hacía como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. En pocas palabras, como si le tuviera sin cuidado.

-Quizá tengas razón –murmuré pensativo.

-Le das demasiada importancia –alegó palmeándome la espalda, como para que reaccionara-. Hablen, arréglenlo y vuelvan a ser buenos amigos. Luego es historia.

¡Acerté!. ¡No le importaba!

-De acuerdo... –ya llegábamos a la escuela. Se despidió de mi para ir con Lee, algo de una presentación en frente de la clase. Con paso lento me dirigí al edificio de los salones. Me topé con Kyo, o el Jefe y lo acompañe hasta su salón mientras hablábamos del nuevo software que salió al mercado.

Olvidé mencionarlo. Soy un amante de la tecnología y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso. En casa suelo encargarme de ciertas cosas por mamá, tengo una fuerte tendencia a desarmar y ver como funcionan las cosas. Destrocé, mínimo, dos relojes, un control remoto, un radio reproductor y una computadora de Keitaro antes de los once años en mi afán de ver como funcionaban esas cosas.

Sin mencionar que cuando se trata de los nuevos avances en gráficos nunca me quedo atrás.

-Entonces hablamos después.

-De acuerdo, buena suerte en tu examen de matemáticas –dije, dándole una palmada en la espada. Sonrió sonrojado y entró, acomodándose los anteojos. Desde allí saludé a Kiki y Joseph, hermanos de Mao y Mariam, respectivamente como ya había dicho en una ocasión.

Por mi lado fui directo a mi salón, suponía que Brooklyn ya hacía rato que estaba allí.

Entré con la intención de dirigirme a su puesto y hablar con él. Le había dado muchas largas, como Keitaro decía: Un problema se debe resolver rápido, si se le dan muchas largas luego será más difícil. Cuanta razón tenía el viejo, digo, papá. Por esa razón caminé directo al frente del salón...

-Buenos días –dijo Judy entrando.

...demonios.

Brooklyn empezó con el saludo de siempre, sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás. Bufé al ver frustrado mi intento y de mala gana saqué los libros y el lápiz, mientras la profesora empezaba con la clase de física, escribiendo fórmulas y señalando ejercicios para practicar un tema que estudiamos recientemente.

Estuve un rato pensando en mi conversación con Claude jugando con el lápiz en mi mano y en lo extraño o... más bien distante que parecía, como si no le interesara o le tuviera sin cuidado. Bueno, me dije, no era correcto involucrarlo en mis problemas o fastidiarlo con ellos. Suspiré, realmente habían cosas que no entendía del todo, aún era un niño.

-Minamoto...

Sin embargo, tampoco entendía porque pensaba en eso. Últimamente he tenido sólo ideas extrañas o, más bien, demasiado incoherentes. Realmente mi mente estaba saliéndose de control y empezaba a preocuparme de las repercusiones.

-¡Minamoto!

...como esa.

-¡Si! –repliqué levantándome en mi asiento, la profesora Mizuhara me observaba entre preocupada y enojada desde el frente, con el libro de texto en alto-. Disculpe...

-Minamoto, pasa al frente y resuelve el ejercicio tres de la página cuarenta.

-Bien...

Avergonzado y con la mirada de todos sobre mi me planté frente a la pizarra, sin saber qué hacer. Tuve que volver a mi puesto para buscar mi libro y leer frente a todos el problema. Tomé la tiza que me tendía e intenté resolver la operación. Luego de cinco minutos entendí que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué te sucede, Minamoto? –preguntó Judy con preocupación antes de que yo volviera a mi lugar-. Pensé que dominabas ese tema, sin mencionar que física para ti es fácil.

-Lo sé, disculpe.

Con paso lento y perezoso regresé a mi lugar, pero antes... Antes mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Brooklyn, que tenía una expresión indescifrable en la cara. Con un escalofrío giré el rostro, no me había gustado para nada esa mirada, él se removió en el asiento, visiblemente incómodo.

-Bien... ¿Quién puede resolver ese ejercicio? Sí, Kamata...

Hice oídos sordos e ignoré a todo y todos los demás. Con el orgullo herido volteé a ver a la ventana, resulta que, por ironías del destino, a pesar de que apesto en matemáticas soy bastante competente en física, promedio de ochenta sobre cien. ¿Cómo la ven?

Terrible, contestando la pregunta anterior, no podía ver con claridad. Empecé a sudar frío y el grito que resonó por todas partes me hizo temblar de horror. Entonces empezó a llorar, los sollozos hacían eco por las paredes y dentro de mi cabeza, la sangre empezó a manar a borbotones. Intenté apaciguar el sonido cubriendo mis orejas con las manos. Sentí la calidez y la densidad de la sangre y de las lágrimas, intenté gritar, el dolor en mi pecho y mi ojo izquierdo era terrible, sofocante. No podía respirar, no podía pensar...

-¡Minamoto, despierta!

Me levanté de pronto del asiento y la silla cayó al piso con un golpe seco. Todos allí me miraban, me miraban con miedo, extrañeza, preocupación. Unos ojos azul cielo se encontraron con los míos y una suaves manos tocaron mis mejillas, bañadas en sudor como el resto de mi rostro. Judy me miraba bastante alarmada, pasando una mano por mis cabellos de manera maternal. Parpadeé con fuerza, los ojos me escocían.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó lentamente.

-Ah... yo... –murmuré quedamente, me estaba tambaleando y seguía temblando.

-Tranquilo, querido. Debes ir a enfermería y... ¡Takao, espera!

Una mano tomó la mía, que cálida era. Fui jalado fuera del salón por Takao, era imposible no reconocer ese cabello, no sabía a dónde iba solo que caminábamos por el pasillo. La voz de Hiromi a mi espalda, siguiéndonos seguramente por orden de la profesora. No me sentía bien, estaba mareado y respiraba con mucha dificultad, como acabando de salir de un gran susto. Nos detuvimos frente a los aseos, abrió la puerta y me guió dentro de un cubículo.

-Entra aquí.

-¿Para...?

Antes de completar la pregunta me incliné sobre el retrete y devolví el desayuno, sufriendo arcadas entre respirar y vomitar. Quedé con un sabor desagradable en la boca y mientras trataba de recuperar el aire y no vomitar la bilis (que era lo poco que me quedaba en el estómago) Takao frotaba mi espalda, sosteniéndome para evitar que terminara en el piso. Recuerdo que pronuncié entrecortadamente su nombre y me dijo al oído que no tenía que preocuparme todavía. Entendí la mitad, aunque no estaba para pensar en nada.

Salimos, él sosteniéndome, yo arrastrando los pies, la profesora, Hiromi y Brooklyn esperaban afuera, con cara de susto.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó alguien.

-¿Ha vomitado?

-Llevémoslo a enfermería.

No supe lo que pasó después, sólo que desperté en la misma habitación fría y con olor a penicilina que recordaba como la enfermería una hora después. Yukina leía una revista en su escritorio y de vez en cuando revisaba otra de las camas, donde una chica descansaba con fiebre por lo que pude escuchar. Decidí permanecer un rato más así, acostado entre las sábanas blancas, el mareo ya no estaba pero una desagradable sensación de vacío en el estómago y un ligero temblor en el cuerpo me convencieron. Sin mencionar la suavidad de la almohada.

Traté de recordar qué desayuné y cené. Pero no tenía sentido, el grito, la sangre, las lágrimas, el mareo. No, nada tenía sentido.

-No tiene sentido...

-Despertaste –la doctora Yukina se había acercado a mi cama, puso una mano sobre mi frente, para tomar la temperatura-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor –susurré, encogiéndome. Sonrió con ternura.

Espera un segundo, te traeré algo. Por cierto, querido –habló preparando en un vaso un líquido blanquecino-, vinieron a verte varias veces, tienes buenos amigos. Tómate esto, te hará bien.

Me senté y sujeté el vaso, ella tomó mi pulso y mi temperatura. Olía extraño y titubeé al acercarlo a mi boca. Palmeó mi espalda, con una queja bebí el... lo qué sea y casi lo escupo.

-Ni te atrevas, trágatelo todo –dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Mnn –me quejé de nuevo. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Pude darme cuenta sin mucha ayuda que era la hora de receso. Takao, Kyo, Zeo y Max me visitaron primero. No supe cómo agradecerle a Takao que me evitara un mal rato en el salón pero tampoco supe cómo él lo supo (válgame la redundancia). Yukina los obligó a irse cuando empezaban a hacer ruido y entraron Claude, Mathilda y Hiromi, claramente aliviados de encontrarme despierto y con tan solo falta de color. Hiromi aseguró que estaba dispensado de las clases de ese día en caso de que quisiera descansar pero mañana debía llevar todas las tareas hechas. Como mejor oferta no pude recibir acepté, igual estaba en condiciones de asistir a la última clase.

Cuando ellos se fueron entraron sorpresivamente otros tres: Emily, Raúl y su hermana.

Seguidamente entró Yuriy y su semblante de marcada superioridad y amabilidad. Ojalá supiera cómo se logra esa combinación tan bien. Opacó al instante a los otros tres, que me preguntaban sentados al pie de la cama si estaba mejor. Se acercó a mi cama luego de saludar con una sonrisa a Yukina y a la chica que había compartido la estancia conmigo. A juzgar por su rostro lamentaba profundamente haberse reestablecido de salud y tener que irse.

-Te ves bastante bien¿cómo te sientes? -preguntó apartando de mi rostro unos cuantos mechones.

-Ah... mejor.

Sus labios se curvaron en una preciosa y pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cabe decir que me estaba derritiendo por dentro o eso ya lo sabían? Asentí ruborizado y no pude evitar encogerme un poco en el lecho, de manera tímida. Emily se sonrojó sorprendida, Raúl abrió mucho los ojos y Julia no sabía si reír por lo bajo o quedárseme viendo.

¿Qué si soy lindo? No me gusta ser presumido, pero no soy nada feo y menos cuando me sonrojo o luzco tímido. En resumen: Muy tierno.

En fin, Yuriy salió al poco rato acompañado de los demás, el timbre acababa de anunciar el término del descanso. Antes de irse, sólo para molestarme o reírse un rato, supongo, me guiñó un ojo y me dejó sus mejores deseos para que me recuperara, eso y la sonrisa más... como odio esa palabra... sexy que jamás hubiera visto.

Sí, allí acostadito me quedaba.

Entré al salón en la última clase, que resultó ser ingles. El profesor me dio la bienvenida y dijo que, de necesitarlo, bastaba alzar la mano para volver a la enfermería. Asentí y fui a mi puesto con la intención de, mínimo, tener las notas de esta clase. Pero como era un tema condenadamente fácil (cláusula de IF¡por favor!) y yo soy bilingüe me permití pasar el tiempo en cosas más productivas (no, no iba a dormir).

Intentando que no se notara le mandé un mensaje a Takao por celular. Extrañado asintió y le susurró a Hiromi qué era lo que quería. Ella también asintió, no sin reprocharme con la mirada. ¡Pero tenía mensajes libres! De algún modo tenía que gastarlos.

Con suma discreción y aprovechando los momentos de distracción del profesor me hicieron llegar, por medio de nuestros demás compañeros, los apuntes de una de las materias que perdí hoy para, por lo menos, aprovechar el tiempo libre. Mathilda, a diferencia de mi, tenía muchas complicaciones con el ingles y casi todas las clases terminaba haciéndole un resumen para que entendiera. Esa vez me dejó copiar tranquilo y de vez en cuando revisaba cómo iba.

Pero en el mundo no todo es perfecto...

-Minamoto-kun¿está prestando atención? –preguntó ceñudo el hombre al frente de la clase al verme tan distraído.

-Por supuesto, sensei –mentí descaradamente.

-Entonces pase al frente y resuelva la tercera y quinta oración.

Me iba a cobrar la vergüenza de física en la mañana. Dejé los cuadernos de Hiromi y míos en el asiento y con andar despreocupado llegué al frente y tomé la tiza. Vamos, adivinen qué pasó dos minutos exactamente después.

-¿Algo más, sensei?

-N-No... –balbuceó incrédulo, tratando de guardar la compostura (no funcionó)-. Puedes sentarte.

-De acuerdo –acepté con una sonrisa triunfal que pretendía ser amable. Takao me guiñó un ojo y¿cómo no? Yo le respondí. Vamos, mandar a callar a uno de los más fastidiosos profesores y lucirte frente a toda la clase siempre ha sido motivo de petulancia en el mundo. Yo no soy engreído pero tengo mis momentos de amor propio.

Seguí con mis asuntos una vez llegué a mi puesto, sin borrar mi gesto, debía acabar con los apuntes de geografía si quería tener la tarde en paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que no tuve fue el día siguiente en paz. Iba con más peso de lo acostumbrado en mi mochila: los cuadernos de Hiromi que amablemente me había dado junto a su amenaza de cuidarlos y estudiar (qué diablos, la quiero y me hizo un favor) y mi uniforme de educación física. Recordarán que es Viernes y tengo deportes a tercera hora (Díganle hola al señor sol).

Rena me había llevado a cenar en un buen restaurante la noche anterior y mi estómago no se mostró resentido por eso, por lo cual seguía sin entender el "ataque" de ayer. Bien pudo haber sido algo que comí pero por eso mismo seguía sin tener sentido. A pesar de haberme levantado tarde y haber tenido que pedalear como loco para que la idea en mi cabeza funcionara llegué temprano y con nuevas expectativas de disculparme con Brooklyn, el día anterior cualquier intento quedó descartado y estaba muy ocupado en ingles como para hacerlo.

Sospechando que estaría leyendo en el salón y, por la hora, no habría nadie más, me cambié rápidamente los zapatos y subí para aclarar todo el asunto de una buena vez. Entonces comenzó la pesadilla, nunca olviden esta frase, yo no pude hacerlo. El salón estaba vacío. Maldije por lo bajo y me apresuré a dejar las cosas en mi puesto, pensando dónde más podría hallarlo.

¡En el salón de Mystel!

No estaba.

-Hmpf.

Di un portazo, con el ceño fruncido me alejé hacia la ventana. Le busqué con la mirada en el patio. Encontré a Garland y recordé que siempre estaba con Brooklyn. Con prisa bajé las escaleras, seguro de estar frente a una pista de su paradero. Luego me sentí estúpido por mi complejo de detective frustrado pero ignorándolo seguí por las escaleras. Al salir al patio...

-Ite! –Gruñí por lo bajo, sintiendo una suavidad ajena en mi pecho. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con Emily bajo mi cuerpo, con los anteojos mal puestos y una mueca de dolor en la cara. Abrió un ojo, sonrojada me miró sorprendida, avergonzada-. Minamoto!

-Emily-san! Gomen... –me levanté rápidamente, dándome cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en que habíamos terminado. La ayudé a levantarse, ella sacudió su falda, luego levantó la cabeza hacia mí ligeramente molesta-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí... No pasó nada –contestó esquiva. Sentí una mirada penetrante a lo lejos, fue por unos instantes pero, al girar el rostro, di de lleno con los ojos esmeraldas de Brooklyn.

-Me tengo que ir... Adiós...

-¡Wait a minute! –exclamó detrás de mí, antes de que pudiera alejarme demasiado.

-What is it? –rezongué volviéndome. Ell tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño muy fruncido.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Ayúdame a recoger mis cosas –señaló al piso, su mochila y libros estaban esparcidos a sus pies. Mordiéndome el labio busqué de nuevo la figura de Brooklyn, ya no estaba. Maldije en mi fuero interno y me agaché para ayudarla-. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nothing... –mascullé enojado. Se cruzó de brazos-. Estoy bien... Ten.

-Thanks. Listo, ahora te puedes ir.

-No era por eso –suspiré. Incliné la cabeza a modo de despedida y emprendí la búsqueda por el patio. No pudo haber ido muy lejos. Divisé una figura conocida y, alzando la mano, llamé su atención-. Yho, Max!

-Hey! –saludó él. Estaba rodeado de unos compañeros de salón, entre ellos Mystel y Ozuma, que también me saludaron. El americano me hizo señas, parpadeé confuso un par de veces.

Diez minutos después...

-¿Un secreto? –repetí sin entender-. ¿Takao?

-Sí, está con eso desde hace unos días. No sé por qué no te lo dijo, con lo cercanos que son... –dijo Max pensativo.

-¿Te refieres a decirme el qué es o que tiene un secreto?

-Posiblemente ambas cosas –habló Ozuma, cruzándose de brazos. Parecía enojado.

-Pues no mencionó nada... Si ha estado un poco extraño pero...

-¿Nada fuera de lo común? –preguntó con sorna Mystel. No pudimos evitar sonreír afectadamente, incluso Ozuma, que luego carraspeó y dijo:

-El punto es que ya me está sacando de quicio, no deja de decir que "lo sabrás, muy pronto lo sabrás". Le partiré la cara como siga así –sudamos gotita-. Takao trama algo...

Asentí.

-Por cierto –miré a Max-. ¿No ibas a preguntarme algo?

-¡Oh! Es cierto... Mmm... –me di cuenta de lo ridículo que me veía-. ¿Han visto a Brooklyn?

-¿Brooklyn? –negación general.

-Ah, bueno... gracias de todos modos. Lo seguiré buscando. Nos vemos –iba a alejarme cuando Mystel me jaloneó del brazo-. ¿Qué?

-Tres, dos, uno... –sonó la campana que señalaba el inicio de clases. Resoplé abatido, meneando la cabeza-. Lo harás después.

_Diablos_.

-...Quiero que hagan un resumen de la página ciento diez hasta la ciento tres para la próxima clase, sin faltas. Es individual, naturalmente –sonó el timbre del receso y Salima, la profesora de Dibujo y Arte miró su reloj de pulsera-. Pasó muy rápida la clase. Bien, ya pueden irse.

El revuelo típico de pupitres, conversaciones y pasos empezó a escucharse por toda la escuela, cerré mi libreta, la guardé en mi mochila lo más rápido que pude viendo de refilón la puerta del salón de arte, esperando ver a Brooklyn pasar. Si recordaba bien su taller de botánica tenía clases dentro de las instalaciones. Iba hacia la salida, mochila en mano, cuando uno de mis compañeros se acercó a mí, distrayéndome en el proceso.

-De acuerdo, te lo traeré el Lunes. Olvidé que faltaste a esa clase.

-Arigatou, Minamoto –agradeció el chico-. Qué bueno eres.

-No te preocupes –inclinó la cabeza y salió del salón. Mathilda ya se había ido con Hiromi, que asomando la cabeza le ofreció comer juntas. Estaba solo, una vez comprobado asesté un puñetazo en la pared e inicié una loca carrera hacia las escaleras, llenas de estudiantes-. Kuso!...

Finalmente llegué al patio y tuve la fortuna de no chocar contra nadie. Rápidamente le busqué con la mirada, esto no se iba a quedar así. Recordé las palabras de Claude y me di cuenta de que no lo había visto en todo el día. Preguntándome qué le habría pasado estiraba mi cuello y aguzaba la vista, seguro de poder reconocer a Masefield a la distancia.

-¡Enano fastidioso! –exclamó una voz gruesa y ruda detrás de mí, sobresaltándome-. ¡Se supone que estamos en el mismo equipo, pudo habérmelo dicho!

¿Bryan? Era él, Kai caminaba a su lado, con una mueca que decía "Mátenme o lo mataré yo" marcada en su rostro. Puedo adivinar por qué. Bryan había entrado en quejita mode on y, lo sé por mi propia experiencia, la sola idea sugería suicidio, homicidio o cualquier cosa para no escucharlo. Maldecía de tal forma que... Bueno, te entraban escalofríos.

-Maldición, ahora tengo que aguantarlos a los dos más tiempo del requerido... –decía con mirada asesina. Kai gruñó rodando lo ojos. De pronto me visualizó, sonrió a medias y me hizo señas para que me acercara-. ¿Me estás escuchando, Fénix?

-Mihaeru –saludó Kai, viendo al otro de reojo con algo similar al reproche.

-Minamoto.

-Kai, Sempai –Bryan nos miró con suspicacia pero preferí no reparar en eso.

-¿Qué haces, niño? -¿adivinan?

-Busco a alguien –confesé luego de un instante de duda.

-¿Y acaso nos tomas por tan poco que no puedes decirnos la verdad?

-¡Es la verdad!

-Entonces nos la dices a medias... –qué chico tan instigador. Kai bufó-. Tú callado.

-Nadie me calla –siseó con su filosa mirada.

-Yuriy lo hace –un fuerte puñetazo le cerró la boca al más alto. Giré la cara, me había dolido a mí-. ¡Mi día no puede ser mejor!

-Eso es tú culpa, idiota.

-No, es del imbécil que tengo por Compañero y su estúpido hermano –replicó Bryan con una mano en la mandíbula. Kai dijo algo en ruso y el otro me miró con cierto estupor. Dijo algo en su lengua natal y después soltó como si nada-: Ah, cierto.

-Lo lamento –susurró Kai, cerrando los ojos.

-Yo no, me gusta el ruso más que el japonés –se encogió de hombros-. Entonces buscas a alguien. ¿No será a Takao-súper-idiota Kinomiya por casualidad?

-N... no –balbucí sudando otra gota.

-Oh, porque sería el colmo. Ya tuve mucho con ese apellido por hoy. Todos buscando a ese mocoso... Aunque yo debería considerarlo, necesita una buena zurra.

-Bryan –llamó Kai en son de advertencia.

-¡Qué! Me dirás que es mentira. A la mierda –se giró a mí-. Te compadezco, tienes que aguantarlo todos los días... Yo también pero el caso es otro...

-¡Bryan! –sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda. Bryan se rascó la nuca, todavía mosqueado. Maldijo en ruso justo en el momento en que Brooklyn entró en mi campo de visión. Recordé que lo estaba buscando. Mordí mi labio, enfrentando su mirada. Apenas parpadeó.

-¿Lo ves? –exclamó Bryan, hastiado mientras yo giraba mi cuerpo para acercarme a Brooklyn, que parecía ansioso-. Es por culpa de él y su familia que siempre tengo problemas. -El corazón me palpitó con fuerza. Era ahora o nunca-. ¿Me estás escuchando niño?

-¿Ah? –fue mi inteligente comentario.

-¡Tenme más respeto! Soy tu "sempai"¿o no? Según sé ustedes los japoneses siempre andan con toda esa cháchara.

Kai emitió un sonido gutural que, de haber prestado más atención, me habría encogido. Estaba más ocupado buscando la manera de ir con Brooklyn y sacarme a Bryan de encima.

-¡Estás peor que Takao! Mira que ya tengo mucho con él. ¡Son una molestia ese par!

-Etto... –dije, observando a los rusos y a Brooklyn sucesivamente-. Tengo que...

-No me vas a dejar hablando solo! Mira que con éste –señaló a Kai, que le dedicó una mirada llena de veneno-, es igual a hablar con la pared o el aire. Al menos contigo es más interesante.

Brooklyn, a lo lejos, apartó la mirada. Hizo ademán de seguir su camino al tiempo que yo hacía amago de acercarme, pero Bryan no me dejaba. Kai empezó a observarme con curiosidad, cruzado de brazos. Un grupo de cinco chicas, sin previo aviso, rodearon a Brooklyn las muy atrevidas. Parecían una mala imitación de manga (N/A: Pero no está enojado el niño ñ.ñ).

-¡Escúchame cuando te habló! –casi bramó Bryan, sobresaltándome. Brooklyn terminó de alejarse, con una mueca rencorosa en el rostro, casi la misma que adopté yo cuando lo vi tan ameno con esas chiquillas. Con los labios, el ceño y la nariz fruncida observé a Bryan, que alzó una ceja-. ¿Y ahora qué tienes? Si estás molesto no me culpes a mí. Cómo sea...

¡Lo mato! Kai fue el que me lo sacó de encima un rato después, diciendo que teníamos que ir a clases pronto. Bryan no dejó de hablar de sus clases terribles de historia japonesa. Curioso, pensaba que, igual que mi año, no tenían profesor.

Hablando seriamente, esto se estaba saliendo de control y empezaba a tomar un camino demasiado ridículo y problemático. Si seguía así podía terminar realmente mal. Con un suspiro caminé de regreso al edificio central, el receso había acabado y tenía clase de historia.

Ahora que lo recordaba Bryan había mencionado algo con respecto a eso, pero como es él... no llegué a entenderlo del todo. En el primer piso me encontré con Zeo, que parecía realmente perturbado. Pareció alegrarse enormemente por verme y sin previo aviso me tomó de la mano y me jaló a quién sabía dónde. Me sorprendió entrar a mi aula de clases pero me sorprendió más ver la escena que se suscitaba frente a mis ojos.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Pensé que podrías hacer algo... Ozu-niisan no me escucha y pueden meterse en muchos problemas si algún profesor los ve.

-Oh, por los dioses... –fruncí el ceño.

Ozuma Shield perseguía a carreras por la mitad del salón a Takao, el primero amenazándolo y el segundo riendo y jadeando. El pobre del Jefe, en la puerta de salón, tenía pinta de haber corrido de manera desesperada. Cuando pasaron cerca de nosotros me apresuré a sujetar a Kinomiya por la chaqueta desarreglada del instituto y situarlo detrás de mi, al tiempo que Ozuma, más bajo que yo, estiraba los brazos y se ponía en puntillas para llegar a Takao, que le hacía muecas. Harto y con un tic en la ceja le propiné un codazo (procuré que fuera leve) en el estómago al graciosito detrás de mi y sujeté con fuerza las muñecas del otro.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Takao tosiendo.

-No¿qué pasa con ustedes? –repliqué, bastó ver a Ozuma con el ceño fruncido para que dejara de forcejear-. Están en un salón de clases y no tienen cinco años. Compórtense o esto terminará mal. ¿Dónde diablos está Hiromi? Ah, no importa. Ozuma, te soltaré y no harás nada para matar, agredir, maltratar o golpear a Takao. ¡Tampoco perseguirlo! Y tú, señorito –me miró con suspicacia-, quédate quieto de una vez. Zeo¿qué demonios pasa?

Éste, que parecía realmente sorprendido sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró en contestar. En términos simples lo que sea que ocultara Takao desde la mañana siguió siendo motivo de interés para los demás, empezó a ponerse pesado y Ozuma, de poca paciencia, no soportó eso y decidió sacarle la información a la fuerza.

-De acuerdo, hagamos esto: Zeo, tú regresa a tu salón, tienes clases y acompaña a Kyo-chan –éste asintió y luego de despedirse salió junto con el más pequeño mirándome agradecido pero sorprendido (Nunca le decía "chan")-. Ozuma, si Takao dice que hoy lo descubrirás es porque así será, no seas impaciente –me respondió un bufido pero supe que estaba bien-. Y tú –remarqué la última palabra-, calladito te vez más bonito.

Sin salir de la primera impresión que se había llevado, Hiromi se acercó a nosotros para saber por qué tanto alboroto. Luego de explicarle de nuevo la situación los reprendió a los dos con real fastidio y a cada uno lo mandó a su respectivo lugar. Me miró antes de sonreírme y palmearme la espalda.

-Muy bien hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Saben que tengo una maldición gitana encima? Pues yo lo sospecho. Ahora es cuando cito la sabia frase que leí una vez: Maldita sea la vida¿por qué todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mí?

A las diez de la mañana tenía el uniforme sucio (Takao tomaba una soda y...), las manos manchadas de tinta azul (Hiromi ha de empezar a comprar en mejores librerías), despeinado (más que de costumbre), con una jaqueca, varios intentos de disculpa frustrados y el recuerdo, el punzante recuerdo, de la dolida mirada de Brooklyn. Salí del salón con ganas de matar a alguien, o matarme a mí. Recordatorio personal: alejarse de Bryan si luce muy molesto.

De pronto... empecé a pensar. Ya una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, había ocurrido lo mismo. Lastimé a alguien importante (Brooklyn lo _es_) y nunca pude disculparme.

¿Acaso... acaso era egoísta desear ser feliz, desear estar con alguien a quién quieres o querer obtener algo que anhelas?. ¿De verdad está mal olvidar los problemas y sólo... disfrutar del momento? Sentía demasiado para mi gusto y me encontré pensando en eso sin querer. Un fuerte escozor en los ojos me hizo parpadear varias veces. ¡Basta! Gritó mi mente. No quería sentir eso de nuevo, no quería. Haber lastimado a alguien... Dolía. Porque cuando me miraban esos ojos... había mucho dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa? –levanté la cabeza y vi la despreocupada mirada de Mystel frente a mí.

-¿Por? –procuré una sonrisa, que salió muy falsa.

-Sonríe, anda. Por cierto, ahora tienes historia –palmeó mi espalda antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia las escaleras. Parpadeé confuso, casi no quedaban personas en el pasillo, algunos se congregaban en el patio para las clases de educación física.

-No tenemos profesor de historia –le recordé sin apartarme de la ventana dónde estaba recostado. Se giró hacia mi, con las manos en los bolsillos. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-¿Y cuál fue la última clase de Yuriy y los otros dos desabridos? –ironizó. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírme ahí mismo-. Te diré una cosa, no pienses mal –agregó rápidamente. Alcé las cejas a la espera de que hablara. Sonrió cínicamente-. Te ves endemoniadamente atractivo justo ahora.

_¡Grandísimo idiota!_

Desapareció por las escaleras riendo a carcajadas, lo fulminé con la mirada tratando de ignorar el delator sonrojo en mi rostro. Me revolví el pelo con una mueca, un tanto fastidiado. Hoy no era mi día... Entonces reflexioné sus palabras y todo empezó a encajar. La perorata de Bryan, el secreto de Takao... ¡Todo era un complot! Me dolía la cabeza...

Con miles de dudas rondando en mi cabeza, ansiosas de ser resueltas, decidí tomar la siguiente clase. Takao estaba (de nuevo) rodeado de personas, más que nada nuestras amistades en común. Le saludé con un gesto de la cabeza y, con un sentimiento de desolación y curiosidad en el pecho fui a sentarme. Pasé frente al asiento de Brooklyn, porque entré por la puerta más cercana. Estaba hablando con Hiromi animadamente, otro par de chicas (más cohibidas y que soltaban un sin número de risitas tontas).

-Siempre he querido leerlo –decía Tachibana, sosteniendo un libro. _Oh, oh_.

-¿Es realmente lindo, Masefield-kun? –Brooklyn le sonrió forzosamente, estaba pasando a su lado.

-No hay nada más lindo que el amor a primera vista, Ryoko-san –kami-sama me debe odiar-. Por eso Romeo y Julieta es uno de los libros más vendidos en la historia.

¡Maldito e irresistible bastardo y su adorable y venenosa sonrisa autosuficiente! Llegué a mi puesto dando zancadas, apretando dolorosamente la mandíbula y con ganas de matar a alguien. Mathilda hizo una mueca al verme, rodó los ojos con fastidio y regresó su atención a los libros abiertos sobre la mesa. Yo ocupé mi asiento, echando chispas por los ojos.

_Oh_, lo peor aun no llegaba.

Se abrió la puerta, el director, un hombre regordete, de gran bigote y sonrisa bonachona, entró y se plantó al frente de nosotros. Absolutamente todos se apresuraron a sentarse, muchos estuvieron repentinamente peinados. El anciano sonrió.

-Buenos días, queridos jóvenes.

Brooklyn se levantó, todos le imitamos.

-Buenos días, Director Dickenson –dijimos a coro, luego de que el representante del aula lo hiciera.

-Es bueno verlos tan entusiastas –soltó una agradable risa-. He venido a hacer un anuncio: el día de hoy se une a nuestro gran y respetable cuerpo de maestros, un joven y entusiasta hombre. Puede que, si no me equivoco, algunos de ustedes le conozcan. Pasa –se dirigió a la puerta.

La mandíbula se me desencajó. No fui el único.

-Buenos días –dijo con sus gallardas voz y sonrisa. Todas las chicas se sonrojaron. Quién las culpa.

-Para mi es un placer y un honor presentarles a su nuevo profesor de Historia del Japón. Kinomiya Hitoshi, espero que lo traten con respeto.

-¡Saluden! –ordenó Brooklyn. Nos inclinamos en una pequeña genuflexión y dijimos a coro-¡Konnichi wa, irashaimasen! (Buenos días, bienvenido!)

-Arigatou.

-Bien, los dejaré para que empieces –nos despedimos y el anciano salió. Ahora todos estábamos atentos de Hitoshi, que no parecía intimidado por la gran cantidad de miradas de unos jovencitos.

-He de decir que es un placer –escribió su nombre en la pizarra con trazos seguros-. Watashi no namae Kinomiya Hitoshi (Mi nombre es...). Como ha dicho el señor Dickenson seré su nuevo profesor de Historia y, antes de que decidan que no prestarán atención por ser "una materia aburrida" –hizo hincapié en las últimas palabras-, permítanme decirles que conmigo no se aburrirán. Estoy estudiando Historia del Japón en la universidad, cuarto semestre, pero he tenido la oportunidad de ejercer como educador, una experiencia que me niego a desperdiciar.

Algunos de ustedes me conocerán como el hermano mayor de Takao, su compañero de clases –ambos hermanos se sonrieron, ahora todo el asunto del misterio de Takao estaba más que claro. Hitoshi endureció su voz-. Pero sepan que no porque es mi hermano empezará a salir mejor que nunca. No tolero las trampas, las burlas ni las faltas de respeto. Tanto sobre mí como entre ustedes. Sepan que estoy para todo lo que me necesiten y que las clases de Historia serán sus favoritas.

Fue, con las palabras correctas, todo un éxito entre los estudiantes. Absolutamente todos parecían más que encantados con el nuevo profesor, hasta yo me alegré, Hitoshi era genial. Pero... Apenas empezaba.

Parecía poder hacer de todo, sin agotarse o necesitar tiempo extra. Otro que parecía perfecto y era tan frustrante. Sin embargo, al tenerle en frente, con su gentileza y educación, quedaba sin palabras y eso de verdad me enojaba.

Tenía una respuesta para absolutamente todo, desde historia hasta música tradicional o moderna. Más que frustrante era increíble y no precisamente en el buen sentido. El odio es una palabra muy fuerte para pensar que lo sentía y todavía más fuerte para profesarlo. Pero quizá, lo peor del caso era que Brooklyn contestaba cada pregunta con una presteza ajena a cualquier otra clase y Hitoshi, muy cortésmente, accedía a que contestara o se disculpaba para cederle el turno a otro (de otra forma se hubiera visto mal).

Mi frustración pasó a ser ira cuando, al final de las clases los dos salieron del salón hablando juntos como dos viejos amigos, Brooklyn ayudándolo con los libros, que según mi opinión no parecían tan pesados.

Al regresar, el ingles (no recuerdo haberlo mencionado, pero viene de Inglaterra) con una sonrisa deslumbrante se atrevió decir que historia pasaría a ser su materia favorita. Juro que en ese momento no me importó que el lápiz en mis manos fuera de Mathilda, puesto que lo partí en dos. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca llegó a reprochármelo. Me pregunto si fue por mi expresión...

Claude (que recién se aparecía por culpa de un importante examen) fue a buscarnos como todo Viernes, él tenía clases en los laboratorios y nosotros de Deportes. Llevaba un libro bajo el brazo que reconocí al instante. Me eché la mochila al hombro con brusquedad y caminé hacia él, que esperaba en la puerta más alejada de nuestros puestos. Pasé frente a la mesa de Brooklyn, que levantó discretamente la vista. Miré el libro de reojo y dije de manera desdeñosa:

-Todavía sigues con esa tontería de libro, pobre de ti.

Si las miradas matasen... y mi intuición no fallaba los instintos asesinos de Brooklyn pugnaban por salir. Claude y Mathilda no me dijeron nada pero sé que se resistían por no reprocharme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Para el próximo Jueves deben entregar un trabajo sobre el último tema que hemos estudiado: La reproducción celular –decía Kinkeith (o cómo se escriba), la profesora de biología luego de la clase de educación física-. Quiero que den un informe detallado de las fases de la mitosis y meiosis, las estructuras de las células y el ARN y ADN. Es obligatorio agregar introducción, conclusión, anexos, bibliografía y si es posible índice. Será en parejas y pueden elegirlas ustedes –al terminar de hablar inició el clásico revuelo para buscar parejas lo más rápido posible.

Pude ver como Brooklyn enseguida terminó rodeado de chicas que querían trabajar con él. Con una mueca de fastidio volteé a mirar por la ventana, posando mi barbilla sobre la mano. Apenas me preocupé por el asunto de las parejas, Mathilda era la obvia razón, a pesar de eso...

-¡Miha!

-¡Mathy-chan!

Hiromi y Takao habían abandonado sus asientos y, sin que lo notara, se plantaron frente a nosotros y golpearon nuestras mesas con las manos. Les miramos nerviosos¿y ahora qué?

-Mathy-chan¿te gustaría ser mi compañera? –preguntó Hiromi.

-Miha, vamos a ser pareja para este trabajo –no fue una pregunta. Intercambiamos una mirada, antes de asentir y aceptar. Con una sonrisa satisfecha Hiromi se llevó aparte a mi amiga y Takao se sentó en su puesto-. Bien¿qué te parece que nos reunamos el Sábado para hacer el trabajo? Propongo que hoy investiguemos, de todas formas mi hermano tiene varios libros y trabajos de su época en la escuela, podemos usarlos para ayudarnos.

-Está bien ¿A qué hora? –accedí, al fin y al cabo no perdía nada. Cuando quería, Takao sabía trabajar muy bien. Quedamos en vernos en el dojo a las diez de la mañana el Sábado, que no tendríamos clases. Una vez listo regresó a su asiento y chocó palmas con Hiromi, que iba llegando justo allá. Mathilda y yo volvimos a vernos, repletos de dudas.

Al salir de clases me dirigí a la biblioteca para investigar la información necesaria. El ambiente silencioso y tranquilo que se respiraba era bastante agradable, incluso sonreí de medio lado. Busqué la sección de biología, dos estantes de frente llenos de libros pesados, unos viejos, unos nuevos. Dejé la mochila sobre una mesa cerca y empecé a inspeccionar los títulos para encontrar uno que me pareciera. Tomé dos que parecían valer la pena, los dejé al lado de mi maletín, la bibliotecaria pasó en ese momento. Le pedí que me recomendara un libro idóneo para eso y me indicó el título de uno que tenía gran cantidad de información, con el mejor contenido.

-Pero sólo tenemos dos, date prisa o los tomarán antes de que lo hagas tú.

Dándole las gracias regresé con los libros, revisando los títulos, con la esperanza de encontrar el que buscaba. Pasando suavemente los dedos sobre los lomos de cada publicación me detuve en el que necesitaba. Era el último precisamente. Sonreí y estiré la mano, tropezando otra.

-Oh, discul... –la disculpa murió en mi garganta. A mi lado, con la misma expresión incrédula, pose y semblante que yo estaba Brooklyn, cargando un par de libros-. Tú...

La tensión pudo haberse cortado con un cuchillo, nuestras miradas adquirieron peso, de verdad que ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba. Estiramos el brazo y volvimos a tropezar. Arrugamos la frente.

-Tómalo tú si lo necesitas –dijo, estoico.

-Hazlo tú, creo que llegaste primero.

-No, hazlo tú –insistió, inexpresivo.

-Sólo tómalo –dije, indiferente, como si fuéramos dos desconocidos.

-Cógelo y ya.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Que lo hagas tú –sonó mandón y me enfureció más. Iba a replicar cuando Raúl apareció y dudosos nos tendió un libro, el segundo ejemplar-. Eso es...

-Creo que ustedes lo necesitan. Tengan, ya yo terminé.

-Gracias –dijo cortésmente, al verme su semblante endureció-. Toma ese.

-Tú tómalo, yo elegiré ese –hice ademán de agarrar el que estaba en el estante y detuvo mi brazo con su mano, nos observamos unos segundos, con rencor-. ¿Qué haces?

-Déjame ese.

-Olvídalo, acepta ese libro, seré yo quien agarre este.

-No, lo haré yo –apretó con fuerza sus dedos, con un movimiento brusco me libré de su agarre-. Vamos, tómalo y ya.

-¿Tanto te molesta? –Raúl presenciaba la escena preocupado, con el texto entre las manos.

-Te digo que lo hagas, no seas malagradecido.

-No lo soy, además elijo ese. Raúl, dáselo –nos veía alternativamente, la tensión era peor.

-Dáselo a él, Cortez –ordenó.

-A él –señalé al pelirrojo.

-Acéptalo y ya.

-No, hazlo tú.

-Hazlo tú.

-Tú.

-TU.

-¡Maldición, toma el libro y ya! –prorrumpimos con ira al unísono. Raúl dio un respingo y la bibliotecaria se asomó para mandarnos a callar. Tomé el primer libro de biología con el que dieron mis manos en el estante y él hizo lo mismo-. Anoo baka... (Ese tonto...)

Volteamos a vernos de nuevo, apartamos el rostro y nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas mesas, a los extremos de los estantes. Abrí el libro y procedí a revisarlo, apenas entendiendo nada de lo que leía por culpa del enojo. Después de unos minutos descubrí que para consternación mía me era inútil. El sonido de un libro cerrado de golpe me dijo que él tampoco había elegido el correcto. Resoplé fastidiado, hundiéndome en mi asiento. Un ruido llamó mi atención, en la silla frente a mí Mariam me miraba, preocupada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Sobre qué? –pregunté haciéndome el desentendido.

-No te hagas el tonto, los vimos discutir allá.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Hasta donde sé, tú y Masefield son buenos amigos, se llevan bien desde siempre.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? –me enderecé en el asiento.

-Escucha –hizo lo mismo, adquiriendo porte enseguida-. Si entre dos amigos hay un malentendido lo mejor es arreglarlo lo más rápido posible. Deberías seguir consejos de vez en cuando, sobre todo si son por tu bien.

Hubo una pausa, miré a la derecha y vi a Raúl sentado en otra mesa del lado contrario de los libreros, inquieto.

-¿Raúl... es tu compañero?

-Sí, es extraño¿verdad? Normalmente estoy con Ozuma pero esta vez él me lo pidió. Parecía que le costó mucho hacerlo... ¿De que te ríes?

-De nada... –hice un mohín, que no entendió-. ¿Crees en el amor de pareja?

-¿Cómo?. ¿En el amor de pareja? –al principio se sorprendió, luego sus pómulos adquirieron un ligero color rosa, desvió la mirada-. Sí, creo. A qué se debe la pregunta. ¿Es acaso por lo que discutieron?

Permanecí en silencio un rato, jugando con mi lápiz. Ella mantenía la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Apartó un mechón de cabello antes de levantarse y emitir un suspiro. En un extraño gesto despeinó un poco mis cabellos, sus profundas orbes esmeraldas chocaron con las mías un segundo, me infundió seguridad.

-Si piensas rehuir de esto no te funcionará, hazme caso...

Fue con Raúl, mientras los veía de refilón él pareció confirmarle algo, puesto que sonrió y le palmeó la espalda, reanimada. Se perdieron de mi vista al poco rato y alguien más ocupó la mesa. ¿Adivinan? Kai Hiwatari me veía en silencio, con la mejilla sobre la mano y esta sobre la mesa, escrutando cada detalle de mi rostro, enrojecí levemente y me removí en la silla.

-Si ya has terminado¿te gustaría acompañarme a un par de sitios? Iremos en mi auto.

Ni siquiera había empezado pero su invitación me pareció tan... Tentadora e irresistible que la única respuesta que pude dar fue positiva. Esperó que devolviera los libros a su lugar y salimos juntos de las instalaciones. En silencio, como la primera vez que subí a su auto, sin tanta pena o incomodidad. No le pregunté a dónde íbamos, dejé que condujera tranquilo, sin interrupciones. Pensé que seguiríamos así hasta que hizo una pregunta muy extraña.

-¿Le temes a las alturas?

-En absoluto –contesté seguro, tratando de entrever alguna pista en su rostro perfecto... perfectamente inescrutable, quiero decir.

-Excelente entonces.

Aceleró y tomó la vía que daba a las afueras de la ciudad, no pasaban muchos vehículos en esa dirección. Nagasaki es famosa por la gran cantidad de pendientes que hay, la altitud empieza a sentirse, la vista del océano y la costa se vuelve mucho más hermosa y amplia. De pequeño me gustaba acercarme al borde de las más altas, donde el viento azotaba mi cuerpo, era una sensación gloriosa, como si en cualquier momento pudiera emprender el vuelo.

Bajó los vidrios de las ventanillas, entró la brisa, revolviendo nuestros cabellos, a él no parecía molestarle, hasta lucía mejor, pero en mi caso era diferente. Terminé con el pelo hecho un desastre para cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Detuvo el auto a unos metros de una gran pendiente. Al bajar mis pies se hundieron en la hierba, alta y de un verde brillante, la única construcción que había era una catedral, que se erguía orgullosa a la entrada de un bosque.

-Me gusta venir aquí para pensar, siempre me han gustado las alturas.

Le busqué con la mirada. Ambos permanecíamos recostados de las puertas del coche, su expresión era tranquila y me produjo una agradable sensación de seguridad, porque sabía que estando con él no me pasaría nada, al menos me gustaba pensar eso.

-Es hermoso.

-¿Qué exactamente? –quiso saber. Engreído.

-Pues todo, la iglesia, el bosque, el mar, la vista, el cielo... Parece más basto que ninguna otra cosa que haya visto y sin embargo no lo es tanto... Dime algo –volteó a verme-. ¿Cómo es que consigues siempre lo mejor?

-Si quiero algo lo busco y lo tomo, como dice Ray: Querer es poder. Aunque prefiero dejar de lado las filosofías.

Entonces sonrió, sonrió de una manera tan deslumbrante que mi cerebro se desconectó unos instantes. Sus brillantes dientes tintinearon a pesar de la escasa luz que había, puesto que las nubes grises de antes ahora lo cubrían todo. Quise preguntarle por qué era tan perfecto pero la respuesta se me hizo obvia: simplemente era él. Captó mi atención con las siguientes palabras que pronunció:

-¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Brooklyn? –me percaté de que dijo "Brooklyn" en debe de "Masefield", es decir, lo llamó con confianza. Fingí no darme cuenta.

-Nada –contesté rehuyendo del tema.

-Lo repetiré para que lo entiendas: Eres demasiado obvio, Mihaeru. Empieza a hablar.

Suspiré, no podía decirle que no, de nuevo me odié por permitirle tener tanto control sobre mi.

-¿Crees en el amor de pareja? –pregunté abatido.

-Sí –contestó rotundamente-. Por lo que veo tú no.

-Llevas razón... Simplemente me parece ridículo. El problema empezó con una discusión sobre el amor a primera vista, hablaba de eso con tanta convicción que cualquiera diría que lo vivió pero en cambio yo, nunca me he enamorado... Para mi es aún más estúpido y... –callé al verlo separarse del auto, rodearlo y acercarse a mi, hasta quedar muy cerca-. ...él continuó diciendo que era verdad y yo que era mentira, estuvimos apunto de utilizar la fuerza –hice un mohín, el olor de su cuerpo nublaba mi mente-. Nunca pensé que eso pudiera pasar, fuimos amigos desde el principio... y por esta tontería... –aproximé un poco mi rostro al suyo, sonrió de medio lado.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme –hizo distancia entre nosotros, me sonrojé al darme cuenta de lo que cerca que estuve de... -. Dime la verdad¿Le consideras tu amigo?

-En ningún momento ha dejado de ser así. Admito que... me duele esta situación, la frialdad con que nos tratamos, ya no nos dirigimos la palabra... Quisiera saber por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto.

-Quita esa cara, niño. Yo te gusto¿no es cierto? –y quisiera saber por qué del tema de mi discusión con Brooklyn terminamos hablando sobre lo que siento por él. Mi rostro se tiñó de todos los colores, mi expresión fue mutando lentamente de tranquilidad a sorpresa, luego a vergüenza, siguió el gesto de desesperación y por último un suspiro.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver? –pregunté rascándome la nuca, con los ojos cerrados, no podía verlo a la cara. ¡Maldito ruso!. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente perfecto?

-Tenía esa duda –se encogió de hombros. Me aparté del coche incrédulo.

-Mentiroso, si ya lo sabes¿para que preguntas?

-Muy bien –accedió encogiéndose de hombros-. Cómo sea, lo que quiero saber es¿qué piensas hacer?

-Hablé con Claude, un amigo –aclaré, él asintió-, dijo que debía arreglar ese asunto cuanto antes, para evitarme problemas. Lo intenté, de veras que lo intenté, pero llegó la profesora, luego... vomité y todo ese asunto. Y al día siguiente no hubo un solo momento en que no tratara de arreglar las cosas pero, si no era un profesor, eran mis amigos, si no eran ellos, era Bryan -¡por kami-sama, se rió!-, si no era él que estaba muy ocupado con Hitoshi –hice una mueca, alzó la ceja-, le ayudaba con los libros y eso. Lo peor del asunto era que, conforme pasaba el tiempo y los intentos fallidos el enojo crecía, hubieras visto cómo nos miramos luego de la clase de historia. Uy, fue desastroso.

Suspiré y levanté la mirada, las nubes cubrían gran parte del cielo y parecían más densas y oscuras que nunca, una neblinita empezaba a cubrir el lugar. Resoplé, era como si el cielo se burlara o me entendiera, a estas alturas ya no estaba del todo seguro. Una gota cayó en mi frente y luego otra, así empezó a llover y la simple llovizna se transformó en una lluvia casi torrencial. Entramos apresuradamente al interior del coche y encendió la calefacción al tiempo que nos alejábamos de ahí. Sacudí mi cabeza, él pasó su mano por su pelo, para alejarlo del rostro. Unas gotitas bajaban por él y la apariencia despeinada junto con el fondo de tormenta me dejaron ido unos segundos.

-Cierra la boca, te puedes babear.

-¿Por qué tenías que ser tan perfecto? –pregunté enojado, hundiéndome en el asiento. El rió.

-Me gustaría decirte que nací así, pero, muy a mi pesar, estaría mintiendo. Me esfuerzo para buscar la perfección, esa es la clave: el esfuerzo.

-La perfección no existe, y lo sabes.

-Ahora me vienes con filosofías¿no? –hice un mohín antes de sonreír avergonzado, pero divertido.

-Tenía que intentarlo.

Viré el rostro a la ventanilla, las gruesas gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sin descanso, la neblina no parecía desaparecer. Sonreí ligeramente, me sentía muy cómodo allí, y por alguna extraña razón esa vez no maldije que fuera por su culpa. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, tan perfecto e inmutable como siempre. Tenía un porte magnífico frente al volante, como si nada pudiera intimidarlo y estuviera dispuesto a lo que fuera.

-Kai no baka –susurré. Carraspeó y una de sus finas cejas se alzó, de manera refinada, dándole una seductora apariencia de incredulidad-. Es que... eres un baka. Simplemente eso.

-Estás loco, niño. Presumo que ya lo sabías –dijo, regresando la vista al frente.

-Naturalmente. Y tú tienes, hum... un exquisito y anticuado vocabulario, pero te queda bien.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-En Febrero.

-Mi regalo será llevarte a una visita al psiquiatra –se encogió de hombros. Reí por lo bajo.

-¡Por fin alguien que se apiada del mundo! –exclamé con sorna, realmente divertido.

-Dije llevarte al psicólogo, no envenenarte –golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

-¡Pero claro! Qué tonto he sido... Por kami-sama, que con personas como tú a mi alrededor... Más me vale andarme con cuidado¿ne?

-Eres un listillo, la verdad –dijo divertido. Caí en cuenta en su totalidad¡Estaba manteniendo una conversación normal con Kai, se estaba riendo y hablábamos con mucha familiaridad! Pero lo mejor es que no era ningún sueño y sus sonrisas eran sólo para mi. Ah, creo que me emocioné-. Takao me dijo que harían juntos un trabajo de biología.

-Sí, nos reunimos mañana en su casa –contesté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Yo también iré con Ray. Supongo que nos veremos mañana. Por cierto, hiciste bien en intentar arreglar las cosas –no hablamos más, me llevó a casa y se despidió con una arrebatadora sonrisa. Yo me sentía muy feliz.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el señor dolor de cabeza. Rena me dio una aspirina y un té, estaba seguro que vomitaría pero por suerte el estómago y su contenido se quedaron en su lugar.

Desayuné algo ligero y partí temprano a la casa de Takao, tomé el tren y comprobé que es mejor irse a pie o en bicicleta. Odio las multitudes y sentirme como sardina en lata. El dojo me recibió con la familiaridad de siempre, ese ambiente hogareño y agradable que se percibía apenas ponías un pie en el lumbral. Takao me abrió y me invitó a pasar. Saludé al abuelo pero no vi a Hitoshi. Dejen de mirarme así, no estoy sonriendo. Fuimos directo al dojo, sonreía al ver varias espadas de madera en las paredes y un pequeño kamiza (centro focal del dojo) con todo y sui (ofrenda de agua).

Dejé mi mochila junto a los libros y nos acomodamos en el piso para empezar... Y como es bien sabido por todo estudiante normal y que se respete la mitad del tiempo se trabaja y la otra mitad se utiliza para hablar y bromear. Esta vez no fue diferente, mientras investigábamos, anotábamos, redactábamos (de acuerdo, redactaba yo), charlábamos sobre cualquier cosa que se nos pasara por la cabeza. Era realmente divertido y agradable.

-¿De verdad sabes tocar shamisen? –interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Ah... sí, aprendí cuando me enseñaron a tocar guitarra. No es lo mismo pero cuerdas siempre serán cuerdas, lo mismo con la música –asintió pensativamente.

-Ya veo... oye y tú...

-¡Takao, muchacho, tienes visitas! –gritó el abuelo a viva voz desde la entrada.

-¡Ya voy! –respondió su nieto, se giró a mí mientras se levantaba-. Enseguida regreso.

-Bien.

Regresé mi vista a los apuntes aprovechando su ausencia para redactar algo más, era fácil distraerse con él. Pasando las páginas de mi libro de texto llegué a escuchar una conversación fuera y me paralicé en el acto. Detuve el lápiz a unos centímetros del libro con la mirada turbada e incrédula. Permanecí así unos segundos, tratando de buscar un error en todo aquello, queriendo pensar que estaba equivocado.

-La visión medieval del mundo empieza a romperse en los siglos XIV y XV, a principios del renacimiento. Primero se observan ciertas incongruencias por parte de los propios hombres de la iglesia: violan en secreto sus votos de castidad, por ejemplo, o aceptan indulgencias por hacer la vista gorda cuando los funcionarios gubernamentales violan las leyes de las Escrituras. Entonces surge una rebelión, liderada por Martín Lutero que clama por una separación total del cristianismo papal.

-Es cuando se forman nuevas iglesias fundadas en la idea de que cada persona debe tener derecho a acceder a las Escrituras en forma personal y a interpretarlas como quiera, sin intermediarios. ¿Me equivoco?

-No, estás en lo correcto. Sin mencionar que, alrededor de 1600, los astrónomos habían probado que, fuera de toda duda, el sol y las estrellas no giraban en torno a la tierra, como sostenía la iglesia.

-Es decir, la vieja concepción del mundo, la visión medieval como has dicho; se vio cuestionada en todas partes.

-Así es. ¿Sabes? Es refrescante ver a alguien tan joven interesado en temas como éste.

¡No, no era refrescante! Gritó mi mente. Claro que reconocía esas voces¿no escuchaba una a diario acompañada de cálidas y preciosas sonrisas? Y la otra recién la había escuchado esos días durante más de una hora. ¡Lo peor de todo era que el tema era muy interesante y me llamaba la atención! Llegué a una conclusión¡El mundo me odia!

-Es interesante y tú lo haces más...

¡Por favor!

-¿Miha-kun?

¿Dije eso en voz alta?

Levanté la cabeza lentamente, encontrándome a quien menos quería encontrarme pero que interiormente deseaba ver. Mi expresión era tensa y mi mirada fija, nerviosa y penetrante. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas me miraron entre incrédulos y mosqueados, a su lado, Hitoshi, parecía tratar de recordar algo. Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos, yo recostado en el piso y ellos dos parados en la puerta del dojo. Se notaba que iban hablando mientras caminaban.

-¡Verdad que Takao y tú iban a hacer su trabajo de biología! –dijo Hitoshi, me sonrió con amabilidad e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza-. Gracias por ayudarlo. No es muy ducho en esa materia.

Asentí en un movimiento brusco, no sabiendo a cuál de los dos mirar. Brooklyn por fin desvió la mirada, incómodo pero no molesto. Hitoshi nos miró con duda antes de voltear a su izquierda, por donde apareció su hermano menor.

-Le diré que lo haga... ¿Are? –miró confundido la escena-. ¿Pasó algo, nii-san?

-La verdad no lo sé –respondió a éste. Les juro que Kai hizo amago de sonreír burlonamente pero no puedo asegurarlo-. ¿Brooklyn?

-Lo siento... ¿Cómo están? –saludó educadamente a Kai, Max y Ray, que venían con Takao.

-¿Qué hay? –saludó Max a su vez, dirigiéndose a ambos (él y yo)-. Taka, díselo.

-¿Hn?

-Sí, etto... Miha, te quiero pedir un favor –me aclaré la garganta y sacudí un poco la cabeza, levantándome por fin al tiempo que Takao se acercaba. Peligro, dijo mi mente. Juntó las manos frente al pecho incluyendo una mirada de corderito-. ¿Crees que puedas tocar algo con el shamisen?

-¡Nani!

-¿Tocas shamisen? –preguntó impresionado Hitoshi. Brooklyn de repente encontró interesantísimo el techo.

-Please!!! –rogó Max con una de sus caritas de osito de peluche bajo la lluvia. Ray también hizo ademán de pedírmelo y sip, allí estaba el mentado y adorado colmillito. Solté un hondo suspiro. Debía despejarme de alguna manera. Qué mejor que la música.

-Si eso quieren...

-¡Yoroshi! (Bien!) –festejó Takao.

Los demás se sentaron a mi alrededor mientras él iba a buscar el shamisen. Para quién no lo sepa, es un instrumento de cuerdas típico de Japón, cuyo sonido agudo no siempre es apreciado por los extranjeros. Aun así era muy famoso en la época antigua y aun hay bandas de música que lo usan en sus interpretaciones. Entre Max y yo ordenamos un poco los cuadernos hasta que llegó el japonés con un hermoso instrumento que parecía despedir una energía especial.

Me acerqué boquiabierto y lo tomé con cuidado, maravillado por la madera, la tensión perfecta de las cuerdas y el buen estado en el que era conservado a pesar de los años.

-Ese es de mi oka-san (madre), a ella le gusta mucho tocarlo y lo guardamos como un tesoro mientras ella y otto-san (papá) están de viaje.

-Es verdad, Haruko-san tocaba para nosotros cuando éramos niños –Takao asintió a las palabras de Max, luego el rubio me miró-. Adelante, no seas tímido.

-Hn...

Me senté de rodillas y con solemnidad sujeté el instrumento. Lo afiné un poco y probé el sonido. Perfecto. Tomé aire y evité mirar a los presentes, con mariposas revoloteando traviesas y molestas en mi estómago. Alcé la mano y... mis dedos se deslizaron sobre las cuerdas, haciéndolas temblar y vibrar. La aguda melodía era alegre y melancólica a la vez, duró alrededor de un minuto. Opté por cerrar los ojos unos acordes antes de abrir la boca para cantar, moviéndome ligeramente.

-Kaze ga fuite aa, itai kirenai omoi (sopla el viento, los recuerdos dolorosos no desaparecen). Nani omotte koka atsumete hitotsu? (Qué pensaste al unir las viejas canciones?) –tomé aire y seguí, elevando el tono-. Nido to nai, nido to nai (No hay segunda oportunidad, no hay segunda oportunidad) Shitteru nante baka mitai (Sé lo idiota que parezco).

Estoy conciente de que sonrieron, hasta Kai cuando me sonrojé y sonreí ante esa última frase.

-Mujaki ni nante aa imeji (La imagen se vuelve inocente) –un par de notas sueltas y dulces-. Kitto sore wa owaranai (No quiero que termine definitivamente) –un rápido toque, permanecí callado mientras tanto-. Kitto sore wa owaranai (No quiero que termine definitivamente) –de nuevo. Aspiré y toqué con más energía, al tiempo que aumentaba el tono de voz-. Raino mune kogase, senbou yume watare (La llama de mi pasión, atravesando este sueño envidioso). Juo mujin kakete, teni tsukamu sekai (Por encima de las bestias inhumanas, tomo el mundo con las manos). Kumo ga chinirete, ki ga mata ouchi de (Atravesando las nubes, con el mundo descuidado otra vez). Hitori no pare-do ga ugokida sou (El desfile de hombres empieza a moverse).

Alargué la última nota, llené de aire mis pulmones otra vez y me preparé para lo siguiente. Rápido, fuerte, enérgico. Abrí los ojos un poco, viendo los de los demás.

-Bouken, kuchijutsu, shimpan, oushou, meian, sougoi, semei… (Aventura, días de suerte, pruebas, crecer, luces y sombras, encuentros, vida...).

Observé a Brooklyn en el preciso instante en que terminaba la canción.

-So ai (Amor) –terminé por decir, detuve mis dedos y la música cesó, el segundo que nos miramos pareció eterno y en ese instante todo quedó perdonado. Una diminuta pero preciosa sonrisa curvó sus labios y yo también sonreí.

-¡Genial, genial! –decían Max y Takao aplaudiendo con fuerza. Ray asentía y sonreía mostrando el mil veces mentado y mil veces adorado colmillo, aplaudiendo con más mesura junto a Hitoshi. Kai asintió y Brooklyn ensanchó la sonrisa-. ¡Qué bueno eres, Miha!

-Jeje, gracias –dije devolviéndole a Takao el shamisen y poniéndome en pie con la ayuda de Ray. Takao devolvió el instrumento a su lugar mientras su hermano decía:

-Eso fue increíble, me suena esa canción... ¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! Es uno de los endings de Naruto¿verdad?

_Desgraciado sabelotodo_.

-Sí –forcé una sonrisa. ¡¿Cómo lo hace?!

-Deberías tocar alguna vez en clase, si llegamos a hondar en cultura, sería muy instructivo.

-¡Buena idea, nii-san! –secundó su hermano menor. Kai sonrió mirándome con sorna, sabiendo más de lo que debería e imaginando mi reacción. Pues, sí. Tuvo razón: me sonrojé.

Me obligaron a tocar y cantar de nuevo frente al abuelo, como le decíamos todos, y fue hasta mucho después cuando pudimos hacer el trabajo. Por suerte Ray se apiadó de nosotros (Takao le rogó y no tenía nada más que hacer ¬¬) y nos ayudó. Max salió a no sé dónde con Kai y los otros dos se quedaron hablando en la cocina con el abuelo.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando decidimos dejarlo hasta allí, faltaban la introducción y conclusión, junto con un par de anexos que imprimiría el Jefe luego, Ray decidió quedarse a dormir allí y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, como siempre hacía cada vez que se quedaba.

-¿Dónde está Broo-kun, Hito-san? –preguntó Ray al notar la ausencia del otro.

-Mmm, en el baño –contestó, ocupado en pensar su siguiente movimiento en el juego de Shogi (juego típico japonés parecido al ajedrez) que sostenía con su abuelo y que Takao miraba aburrido.

No estaba... Bien, era el momento. Tomé aire y aprovechando que Hitoshi y su abuelo estaban demasiado ocupados con su juego y Ray intentaba que Takao alejara sus manos de la comida me levanté en silencio de la silla y salí por la puerta casi sin respirar. Estaba harto de las interrupciones.

Lo busqué en la sala, la entrada, el dojo... Y lo encontré mirando el jardín cerca de la puerta del baño en los corredores. Permanecí quieto, observando sus pincelados labios de perfil. Allí con la puesta del sol de fondo y un hermoso jardín tradicional se veía...

-Perfecto...

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la mía. Suspendí mi función respiratoria. ¡Me había escuchado! Carraspeé y di un paso al frente, él me ignoró.

-Hola.

-Hn –seguía molesto pero había algo más.

-Yo... quería hablar contigo –empecé.

-Eso haces –contestó sin mirarme todavía. De acuerdo, me estaba molestando. Bufé harto de... ¡todo!

-Escucha, Brooklyn, yo... –gruñí por no encontrar las palabras correctas y por fin me miró-. De acuerdo, lo siento. Lo siento¿si? Sé que soy un completo idiota y un total maleducado, no debí haberme comportado así –le miré, en su rostro no había una sola muestra de emoción-. Tampoco fue correcto el modo en que te traté en la biblioteca y también sé que parecía un chiquillo malcriado –esperé un poco. Nada-. ¡Ya deja de mirarme así!

-¿Cómo?. ¿Fríamente? –me dolió. Suspiró con cierto hastío-. Tú no eres el que tiene que disculparse. Soy yo el que te debe una disculpa, realmente.

-Pero si...

-Lo único que hacías era defender tu punto de vista, te... acaloraste un poco y ambos perdimos los estribos, eso pasa. Además, todo el día de hoy estuviste tratando de disculparte¿no es así? –desvié la mirada avergonzado-. Entonces sí... –murmuró bajito. ¿Queriendo convencerse o sentirse aliviado?-. No estoy molesto, al contrario, debería agradecerte.

Alcé una ceja. ¿Perdón?

-¿Perdón?

-Tuviste muchas oportunidades para disculparte pero... no tuviste suerte. Nadie nunca se había molestado tanto en darme una explicación o decirme: "Lo siento"; en cambio tú... Lo haces tan a diario... "Brooklyn, lo siento; discúlpame; no era mi intención..." y cosas de ese tipo. Para mí era tan nuevo... tan extraño.

Por algún motivo a mi mente vino la conversación que tuvimos en el parque aquel día lluvioso, también hablaba como si todos lo odiaran.

-No comprendo.

-Y por eso... a pesar de todo no estoy molesto, porque sé que, aunque no tienes la culpa, tratarás de disculparte conmigo y eso... –siguió como si no me hubiera escuchado-. Eso para mí significa mucho. Más de lo que crees.

Sus orbes reflejaban tanto dolor en ese momento que se me oprimió el corazón y sentí una punzada desagradable en el estómago.

-Lo...

-...sientes. Lo sé –nos observamos por largo rato, finalmente suspiró y caminó con intenciones de irse-. Perdóname por causarte tantas molestias. Comprendo si no quieres volver a hablarme.

-Alto –lo detuve sujetándolo por el brazo cuando pasó por mi lado. Su mirada parecía confusa y asustada-. Estos últimos días estuve inquieto porque... no podía hablar contigo –confesé avergonzadísimo. ¡Solo él me pone así, lo juro! Solté su mano, que se balanceó inerte a su costado ¡Y qué suave era!

-Miha-kun... –de repente sonrió. Sonrió de esa manera dulce, magnífica y angelical que, sin tener conciencia todavía, yo adoraba. Ignoré los rápidos latidos de mi corazón, preguntándome si podría escucharlos-. Imamate arigatou (Gracias, por todo) –agregó rápidamente con cierto humor.

Definitivamente él también evocaba nuestra conversación en el parque. Sin poder evitarlo solté una tímida carcajada, que él compartió con una de sus risillas entre ladinas e ingenuas. Ese contraste que poseía de chico frágil, indefenso, astuto y hasta cierto punto peligroso lo hacía tan llamativo como irresistible. Tosí con fuerza al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento, ahogándome. Palmeó mi espalda preocupado y sorprendido.

-Estoy... bien. Tran... quilo –dije entre carraspeos.

-A veces me asustas¿sabes? –me regañó con las manos en la cintura.

-Lo siento –sonreímos-. Vamos adentro, Ray hará la cena.

Juntos nos encaminamos a la cocina. Hitoshi le sonrió demasiado gallardo con dientes demasiado relucientes para mi definición de "normal" mientras el abuelo intentaba hacer trampas. Takao se me lanzó encima y me revolvió el pelo diciendo algo de que me veía más animado, caímos al suelo y mientras tratábamos de ver quién podía lucir más despeinado Brooklyn, Ray y el abuelo reían a carcajadas. Hitoshi puso los ojos en blanco. Pero no me importó en lo más mínimo. Estaba contento, alegre, hasta se podía decir que feliz y no me daba tanta vergüenza admitirlo.

Adoro la música¿qué sería del mundo sin ella?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Do dai? ****Largo, sí, también tedioso y no lo que ustedes se merecen ni esperaban… (ni lo que yo esperaba ¬¬). Sólo espero que les halla gustado, incluso les voy a dejar un adelanto del siguiente capi! Fueron veinticinco (25) páginas de word, veinticinco páginas... el capi más largo que he escrito. Espero ver sus (escasos, ne?) R&R u.u pronto. Quiero terminar este fic pronto, aun le queda un trecho largo pero seguramente podré hacerlo con más rapidez. Gracias, gracias por esos bonitos R&r tanto del capítulo pasado como del bonus, haré otro cuando pueda para hablar más de la vida de Miha o la manera en que se ha acercado a los demás, como a Takao. Sin más los adelantos y se acabó:**

"-Propongo que lo dejemos a votación –volvió a interrumpirlo Takao-. ¿Quines están a favor de ir a patinar sobre hielo? –para frustración del profesor todos en el salón levantaron la mano, incluyéndome, por supuesto-. ¡Excelente!" "-Lee-san, Mao-chan –dije apenado. En seguida nos separamos y ellos rieron divertidos-. ¿Desde cuando están allí? -"Dandote calor" –dijo Lee haciendo un ademán como en el teatro igual a los que hacía Claude tratando de imitar mi voz. ¿Por qué diablos deben estudiar juntos? Es peligroso-. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? – y se soltó a reír.""Unos brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Brooklyn y lo obligaron a retroceder, se debatió para liberarse con furia, una figura apareció entre los dos justo cuando alargó los brazos hacia mí. -Brooklyn, iame nasai (para de una vez) –dijo la voz de Takao."

**Nos vemos la semana que viene!**

"Pienso, luego existo" 


	10. Invierno, misterio estival

**Capitulo 9:**** "Invierno, misterio estival"**

Estábamos a mediados de Noviembre si mal no recuerdo, la navidad y las vacaciones estaban próximas. Mis prácticas de tenis eran más fuertes cada vez pero mi resistencia también aumentaba, desde hacía un tiempo no tenía esos extraños sueños sin aparente sentido, ni ninguno con Brooklyn por supuesto. El frío era más palpable y los árboles estaban perdiendo su follaje.

A mitad de la noche de aquel día tuve que levantarme para buscar otro cobertor por el frío que hacía y por la mañana desperté hecho un ovillo en mi cama. Me puse el uniforme como de costumbre y bajé a desayunar junto con mi madre. Las conversaciones no fueron ni relevantes ni interesantes, por lo cual no se me hace necesario mencionarlas aquí... Sólo que mi padre no vendría este año para las fiestas.

Aunque fuéramos japoneses solíamos celebrar la navidad, cenar juntos y hacer un pequeño intercambio de regalos entre parientes. Desde hacía algunos años eso quedó olvidado pero mis padres y yo conservamos la tradición, este sería el primer año que no estaríamos juntos para celebrar, me sorprendí a mí mismo al darme cuenta lo poco que me importó.

Me despedí antes de salir de la cocina y subir a mi habitación para tomar mi mochila, bufanda y cazadora. Ya afuera descarté la idea de ir en bicicleta, el aire mañanero estaba demasiado frío como para obligarme a sentirlo tan directamente en la cara, quería llegar a la escuela sin parecer que salí de un congelador.

Llegué a la hora de siempre y seguí la rutina de todos los días, esto iba a matarme pronto si no cambiaba. Mi personalidad me lo decía, debía hacer algo. Brooklyn y Mystel hablaban dentro del salón, ambos me saludaron como siempre y noté que Mystel aún traía puesta la chamarra y la bufanda. Me uní a la conversación hasta que dieron inicio las clases. Basta decir que nunca me había reído ni exasperado tanto de una sola vez tan temprano, sobre todo cuando el listillo rubio ese se abrazó a mí diciendo lo congelado que estaba él y lo cálido que yo estaba. Brooklyn y yo reaccionamos de la misma forma: un buen golpe en la cabeza. Sin embargo e irónicamente no lo aparté del todo, manteniendo un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

-Bien alumnos, antes de que sea hora del receso tengo que hacerles un anuncio importante –dijo Barthez al final de la clase de literatura, que para mi "suerte" era la primera ese día-. Como saben solo faltan unas semanas para que lleguen las vacaciones de invierno. Es costumbre que siempre se realice una excursión o salida de recreación en estas fechas, este año he propuesto que salgamos a ver algún documental de...

-Con su debido respeto, señor –le interrumpió Brooklyn-. Sugiero que sería bueno ir a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

-¡Buena idea! –siguió Takao-. Yo no sé patinar pero siempre he querido aprender.

-Sería muy interesante y romántico –dijo Hiromi en voz alta, muchas chicas parecieron emocionarse con la idea, ella y Takao se dirigieron una mirada cómplice-. Sería un gran ejercicio y una buena forma celebrar la navidad.

-Pues... por lo que sé, sugirieron eso en los salones 3-A y 3-D. Pero aún no está decidido ya que...

-Propongo que lo dejemos a votación –volvió a interrumpirlo Takao-. ¿Quines están a favor de ir a patinar sobre hielo? –para frustración del profesor todos en el salón levantaron la mano, incluyéndome, por supuesto-. ¡Excelente!

-Creo que la decisión es unánime, señor –dijo Brooklyn con su habitual calma, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y si en los otros salones también lo han decidido pienso que deberíamos ir -todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez cosas como que estaban de acuerdo o lo emocionante que sería. Realmente, ya estaba decidido y lo mejor de todo era que Barthez no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

-Bueno, en ese caso hablaré con los demás profesores titulares del tercer año y si todos están de acuerdo... –dijo derrotado y molesto.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Takao y la gran mayoría lo imitó. La campana sonó en ese preciso momento y Brooklyn se hizo cargo de las formalidades para luego salir muy emocionados con la idea de ir a patinar.

Me apresuré a alcanzar a Takao y Hiromi, los encontré riendo junto con Raúl, Oliver, Max, Zeo, Ozuma y Mariam al fondo del pasillo.

-Todo eso fue obra de ustedes¿verdad? –les pregunté con seriedad. Ellos dejaron de reír y más de uno me miraron de forma desafiante.

-Y si así fuera¿qué? –preguntó Mariam altaneramente sabiendo a qué me refería.

-Que estoy de su lado al cien por ciento –respondí con una sonrisa ladeada-. Y Mathilda también, esa fue una gran idea.

-¡Gracias! –dijo Takao con las manos en su nuca y una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro- Fue mi idea.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –gritó Hiromi molesta.

-Creo... creo que me llaman –dije sonriendo nervioso. Me apresuré a irme oyendo como a mis espaldas discutían por de quien había sido la idea. Y por el golpe... fue de una de las chicas.

Me aseguré de que en el salón no estuviera Mathilda para luego bajar deprisa y buscarla. Estaba caminando sola y con la cabeza gacha, sentí una punzada de remordimiento al recordar que ella me hablaba de algo que parecía realmente importante antes de que yo me fuera y la dejara sola.

-¡Mathilda! –la llamé agitando la mano en el aire. Ella se detuvo y volteó a verme, no dijo nada mientras intentaba recuperar el aire-. Lo siento, pero es que necesitaba asegurarme de algo. Moshiakiarimasen (Lo lamento mucho) (N/A: Creo que así se escribe).

-Está bien, no importa.

-No, sí importa –insistí al ver que su sonrisa era forzada-. Debí haberte escuchado, dime qué era lo que hablabas.

Sonrió con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas mientras empezaba con la historia nuevamente. Nos sentamos solos bajo un árbol (Claude no fue a la escuela, estaba resfriado) y nadie nos molestó en todo el receso. A decir verdad muchos se habían quedado en los salones o en la cafetería por el frío, pero a nosotros eso no nos afectaba mucho, a mí porque simplemente lo ignoraba y a Mathilda por que ella viene de una región muy fría.

-**Y ahí les va otra canción, disfrútenla porque esta será la última de la mañana** –decía Julia por los parlantes de los cuales empezó a sonar una canción muy famosa del momento.

-Adoro esa canción –comentó Mathilda terminando con su bebida-. Oye, no has comido nada casi nada.

-Cierto¿quieres un poco? –le pregunté dejando de tararear para ocuparme de mi desayuno, que apenas había tocado, y ofrecerle con los palillos un calamar frito.

-Ah... Cla-claro –dijo sonrojada.

-¿Está bueno?

-Delicioso –dijo con una tierna sonrisa-. Tu madre sí que sabe cocinar.

-Pues... ¿Guardas un secreto? –le pregunté al oído. Ella asintió al parecer muy curiosa-. Lo hice yo.

-¿Hablas en serio? –repitió asombrada.

-Oye, no es para que te sorprendas tanto. Sé que no soy muy bueno pero... –dije rascándome la nuca. Se avergonzó un poco.

-No quise decir eso. Es que me has impresionado, cocinas de maravilla –se apresuró a excusarse sonriendo con la cabeza ladeada, unos mechoncitos cayeron graciosamente por sus mejillas. Yo le sonreí antes de rodearla con mis brazos y atraerla a mi cuerpo-. ¿Mi...Mihaeru?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ruborizada hasta las orejas.

-Dándote calor –noté como se tensó e hice un esfuerzo por no reírme-. Y agradeciéndote. Oh, vamos. De niños solía abrazarte así y no te importaba.

-Bakataterubayo demo... (lo sé pero). Me... me tomaste desprevenida –la aparté un poco y miré su rostro, sus carrillos estaban muy rojos y su cara era la viva imagen de la ternura.

-**Bueno amigos, eso fue todo por hoy** –anunció Raúl al término de la canción-. **Gracias por habernos escuchado, buen provecho y buen día. ¡Nos veremos mañana!**

-No volverá a pasar... Si quieres... –susurré. Ella negó con la cabeza-. Bien, pero a la próxima te avisaré.

-¿No es romántico? –dijo alguien detrás de nosotros.

Nos dimos la vuelta, aun abrazados y nos encontramos con un chico de piel morena con una gran bufanda en el cuello y a una chica de cabellos rosas envuelta en un gran abrigo y con dos bufandas que la hacían ver un poco exagerada. Estaban abrazados también y ambos parecían sonrojados.

-Lee-san, Mao-chan –dije apenado. En seguida nos separamos y ellos rieron divertidos-. ¿Desde cuando están allí?

-"Dandote calor" –dijo Lee haciendo un ademán como en el teatro igual a los que hacía Claude tratando de imitar mi voz. ¿Por qué diablos deben estudiar juntos? Es peligroso-. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? – y se soltó a reír.

-Vamos, no los molestes más –le dijo Mao también riendo por lo bajo, frotándose las manos cubiertas por guantes de lana rosados.

-¿Tienes mucho frío? –le preguntó Mathilada con preocupación viendo su rostro pálido y rojo en varias partes.

-¡Muchísimo! –contestó abrazándose a sí misma-. No sé como pueden soportarlo, el frío aquí en Japón es espantoso.

-Bueno, ya estamos acostumbrados. Ahora recuerdo que Mystel estaba igual esta mañana.

-Pues yo vivo aquí desde los nueve años y sigo sin acostumbrarme –refunfuñó, Lee pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo-. Y esto es TU culpa Lee, tuya fue la idea de salir a caminar y todo para "entrar en calor" –le dijo exasperada.

-Mao, sabes que si no te mueves te podrías congelar. Tu salón está helado.

-¡Y aquí afuera parece una nevera!

-Mejor sería que nos fuéramos –dijo Lee sonriendo forzosamente-. Vamos Mao. Por cierto, denle saludos a Ichiyama, no vino hoy y el desgraciado ese no nos avisó ni a mi ni a Ray.

-Está resfriado –le informé, contento de que se preocupara por él aunque fuera de esa forma.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¡Hasta luego, chicos! –se despidió la siempre sonriente Mao, para luego girarse a su novio y seguir quejándose por el frío.

-Adiós –respondimos nosotros y empezamos a reír, hablando de parejas complicadas...

Al calmarnos nos vimos a los ojos profundamente. Mathilda desvió la mirada y sonreí, acerqué mi brazo a ella y cuando estaba a punto de volverla a abrazar la campana sonó indicando el final del receso. Suspiramos, no sé cual fue su razón y nos levantamos del suelo sacudiendo nuestras ropas. Se agachó y tomó mi comida para luego dármela.

-Cómetela en el camino –me dijo. Asentí y empecé a comer mientras caminábamos. No hablamos mucho, a decir verdad no hablamos de nada. Qué curioso que se nos acabaran lo temas de conversación.

Al final del día, cuando la campana sonó, habían nubes de tormenta en el cielo. Brooklyn se acercó a mí luego de que la profesora Judy saliera del salón mientras Mathilda terminaba de copiar unas cuentas que estaban en la pizarra.

-Miha-kun¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo has hecho –contesté sonriendo.

-¿Sabes patinar en hielo? –preguntó con una seriedad ajena a él.

-Pues... sí, pero no soy muy diestro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar –ofreció con una de sus sonrisas de ángel.

-Pues.. Gracias –cerró los ojos marcando su sonrisa para luego despedirse y salir.

-¿Qué quería Brooklyn-san? –preguntó Mathilda guardando sus libros.

-Nada –mentí sin saber por qué. Me dio la impresión de que no me creyó-. Me preguntó si sabía patinar. Se ofreció a ayudarme.

-Sokka (ya veo).

El Viernes llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así solo faltaban tres días para que empezaran los parciales, los exámenes más temidos del año, en este caso del trimestre. Estábamos en el gimnasio haciendo flexiones (los chicos) ya que afuera hacía mucho frío como para soportarlo con semejante atuendo, las chicas hacían no sé qué ejercicios más fáciles que el de nosotros. ¡No es que me moleste, claro que no! (¬¬). El profesor sonó el silbato y caímos pesadamente en el suelo respirando de forma forzosa, nos dieron cinco minutos para descansar y Takao se acercó a nosotros para hablar.

-Chicos, como la próxima semana empiezan los exámenes y el primero es matemáticas¿no les gustaría ir a mi casa a estudiar? Max y los demás también irán.

-Suena bien –dije recuperando el hálito-. ¿Cuándo?

-Todo el fin de semana, si lo desean se pueden quedar a dormir, hay mucho espacio.

-Me parece bien¿tú qué dices? –le pregunté a Mathilda que se mostró de acuerdo conmigo-. Excelente, entonces nos veremos mañana en tu casa, que no hay clases.

-¡Yoroshi! –exclamó, el profesor Rick empezó a llamar para saltar sobre los cajones y detuvimos nuestra plática para esperar nuestro turno.

_El silencio y la oscuridad eran sorprendentes, casi como si allí no hubiera vida, era un abismo, sin duda. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido, helado. Algo extraño empezó a pasar, unos puntos blancos descendieron danzando, brillaban con luz propia pero no iluminaban nada. A lo lejos se acercaba una persona, parecía hecha de lo mismo que las motitas de luz, que resultaron ser nieve. _

_La silueta era fina y delicada, su andar grácil y sus pasos seguros, de ella venía toda esa nieve. Se levantó con dificultad y se acercó, deseaba tocarla, saber si era tan fría como la nieve o si podría brindarle calor. La ventisca aumento pero eso no lo hizo ni detenerse ni retroceder, debía llegar a tocarla, tenía que saber quién era..._

La luz que se colaba por las cortinas me obligó a abrir los ojos, bostecé y miré el reloj: las nueve y media. Me di la vuelta y me acurruqué para volver a dormir, tal vez si lo hacía volvería a soñar lo mismo y llegaría a esa persona, el espíritu de nieve, como lo había llamado. A los diez minutos salí de la cama al no poder conciliar el sueño para cambiarme de ropa. Encendí el televisor y me senté en el piso abrazando una almohada, trataba de recordar desde cuando tenía esos sueños, ya que no era la primera vez. Todos eran en un lugar cubierto por la oscuridad, un abismo; en todos aparecía una extraña figura humana hecha de luz y por más que trataba nunca llegaba hasta ellas; también noté que por lo menos en dos sueños tenía alas de murciélago, más bien...

-De demonio... –suspiré y apagué el televisor con el mando a distancia. Lancé el cojín a la cama y bajé a desayunar. Si quería romper la rutina podía hacerlo pensando en esos sueños.

-Buenos días, hijo –saludó mi madre cuando me senté-. Mira, hice huevo frito, ayer me dijiste que querías comerlo.

-Buenos días –respondí ausente-. Gracias, mamá.

-¿A qué hora pasarás por Mathilda?

-¿Cómo?. ¿Por Mathilda?

-Sí, ya sabes, para ir a casa de ese amigo tuyo a estudiar –la miré sin entender unos segundos-. No me digas que se te olvido.

-A estudiar –repetí-. ¡El examen! –grité al recordarlo levantándome de golpe. Mi madre me mandó a sentar y guardar silencio, luego me sirvió la comida, cuando terminé subí deprisa las escaleras a mi habitación a meter todo lo que necesitaría en una mochila-. Ropa para mañana... libros... pijama... ¿Dónde está el cepillo de dientes?. ¡Mamá!

-¡En el baño!

-¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?. ¡No contestes!

Risas.

Media hora después pedaleaba con fuerza mi bicicleta para llegar a casa de mi amiga, los árboles ya no tenían hojas dándole a todo un aspecto más desolado. Dejé la bicicleta en el patio y llamé a la puerta, me abrió la señora Usui, la madre de Mathilda.

-Buenos días, señora Usui.

-Muy buenos días, Miha –saludó con cariño, yo era muy apegado a Mathilda, de allí que hubiera tanta confianza. Me invitó a pasar y se alejó un poco para llamar a su hija-. ¡Cariño, ven!

-¿Qué pasa, oka-sama? –preguntó una voz desde las escaleras.

Me sonrojé levemente al verla allí parada, tan solo usando una camiseta sin mangas suelta y unos pantalones cortos sobre la rodilla, con el cabello un tanto despeinado y expresión de duda.

-¡Mihaeru! –exclamó al verme, la saludé con la mano.

-Sube a vestirte rápido –le ordenó su madre. Ella asintió y se perdió en el segundo piso-. Bajará pronto, tiene listas sus cosas desde anoche. Ven a sentarte¿gustas unos bocadillos?

-Arigatou –agradecí tomando unas galletas de un plato. Estuvimos hablando del clima y las vacaciones hasta que Mathilda bajó con ropa más adecuada y una mochila en la mano.

-Ya estoy lista.

-Muy bien, entonces será mejor que se vallan, tienen mucho que estudiar y mientras más rápido empiecen más rápido terminaran –nos levantamos del sillón y nos dirigimos a la puerta donde Mathilda se puso sus patines en línea-. ¡Gambatteo! (Ánimo) –gritó la señora Usui en la puerta despidiéndose con la mano enérgicamente.

-¡Hai! –gritamos los dos al unísono antes de cruzar en una esquina, la casa de los Usui se perdió de vista.

Íbamos sin mucha prisa, en silencio mientras yo pedaleaba y ella se deslizaba con sus patines rosas, usaba unos cobertores en los brazos y piernas de color azul rey; sobre la ropa, que era la misma que tenía en su casa, llevaba una chamarra larga y sin mangas blanca y rosa de cuello alto solo abotonada en el primer botón, valga la redundancia. En la cabeza traía sus inseparables gafas, que aún desconozco para que sirven (N/A: En fin, estaba vestida como en la serie pero supongan que un poco más abrigada), sobre un gorro tejido con diseños ainu (N/A: Lo advierto, no digan nada! ò.ó, los que entendieron claro non).

De vez en cuando se adelantaba y dejaba que las ruedas patinaran solas por el asfalto, otras veces me rodeaba o solo avanzaba al mismo ritmo que yo. Parecía un hada, una ninfa, solo le faltaban las alas por que hasta las antenitas ya las tenía bajo su gorro, esos dos mechones de cabellos rebeldes que saltaban a la vista y la hacían fácil de diferenciar.

Cuando llegamos Emily, Zeo y Max estaban allí, Takao nos llevó a una gran habitación donde dejamos nuestras cosas y nos dedicamos a hablar esperando a que llegaran los demás. Takao vestía muy bien, dio una impresión más madura de él: un suéter de cuello vuelto negro y unos pantalones azul marino, no llevaba su inseparable gorra, bastante extraño. Zeo usaba un abrigo largo, tanto que sus dedos apenas se veían y caía más bajo de la cintura, de color granate y unos jeans desteñidos debajo. Max tenía un jersey verde de lana y unos pantalones anchos. Emily vestía una mini falda verde, debajo tenía medias rosas bastante calentitas, llevaba puesta una camisa de lana con una chaqueta encima. Sólo faltaban Hiromi, Brooklyn, Mystel, Mao, Ozuma, Mariam y Raúl, que llegaron un poco más tarde, los últimos cinco no se quedarían a dormir.

El día estuvo lleno de cuentas, sumas, ecuaciones, tachones, borrones, números y dolores de cabeza al por mayor. Algunos no tenían tantos problemas, por ejemplo, Emily, Brooklyn y Zeo nos explicaban pacientemente algunas operaciones, pero otros como Mariam, casi tiraban la calculadora por la ventana... De hecho, lo hizo.

Por la noche nos despedimos cansados, ojerosos, despeinados e irritados pero satisfechos por los avances que habíamos hecho. Ozuma y Mariam se fueron un poco más temprano que Raúl, que se quedó a cenar y Mystel acompañó a Mao a su casa ya que es buen amigo de Ray. Sin esperar mucho nos pusimos los pijamas, Takao se durmió casi enseguida y Zeo le siguió, Emily se quedó revisando unas cuentas junto con Mathilda y Hiromi mientras que Max, Brooklyn y yo nos sentamos afuera a charlar.

-Hoy sí fue un día interesante –comentó Max estirándose con pereza.

-Bastante –secundé-. No sabía que Mariam-kun tenía ese carácter, demonios.

-No maldigas –dijo Brooklyn distraídamente.

-Pues agradece que no estudiamos con ella¿te imaginas como se pondrá en el examen? –rió por mi expresión de miedo por sólo imaginarme la terrible escena-. Créeme, no te gustaría, yo estudié con ella en primaria, sé de lo que hablo.

-Pobre de ti... ¿Y a Takao y a ti no les duele el cuello? –digamos que a Mariam no le agradó mucho que la madre de Max y su examen nos dieran esta tensión y... decidió desquitarse con él. Y eso que Mariam dice adorarlo, lo trata como un osito de peluche, un hermanito menor o algo así, todavía no entiendo esa relación.

-No, pero esa no será la última vez que Taka deba correr por su vida.

-Él se lo ganó por burlarse... Mira que meterse con ella en ese estado –dije y los otros dos rompieron a reír.

Cerca de una hora después nos ganó el sueño y nos retiramos a dormir, las chicas en la habitación de Takao y nosotros en el mismo lugar donde estudiamos. Me levanté a media noche para ir al baño, Takao duerme terrible, enredado con el edredón y del lado contrario donde se durmió; Max estaba hecho un bulto bajo las sábanas, Zeo parecía un chiquillo, durmiendo boca arriba con la boca ligeramente abierta y los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza y su pijama dos tallas más de las que necesitaba... Bueno, todo un niño.

Brooklyn dormía de medio lado usando su brazo como almohada y con su mano libre apretaba fuerte la sábana mientras murmuraba... ¿Murmuraba? Me acerqué en silencio para no despertarlo y traté de entender las inconexas palabras que salían de sus labios. Noté que también estaba sudando, aguanté el aire y agucé el oído.

-No es mi culpa... Sunimasen (Perdónenme)... Watashi (Yo)... no hice nada malo... No hice nada malo...

Me aparté asustado y supuse que estaba teniendo una pesadilla¿qué otra explicación podría haber? En ese momento no pensé en ninguna. Lo tomé del hombro y lo agité suavemente llamándolo bajito, no quería despertar a los demás.

-Brooklyn, despierta, Brooklyn. Tienes una pesadilla, despierta.

Por más que trataba aún permanecía dormido, me empecé a exasperar e insistí en mis intentos por despertarlo. Algo me decía que eso estaba mal. Pensé que no despertaría cuando repentinamente abrió los ojos, estuve a punto de lanzar un grito al verlos, tan rojos como la sangre y tan fríos como el hielo. Caí sentado de espaldas y me mordí la lengua para evitar hacer ruido. Brooklyn se puso de pie frente a mí.

-¿Broo... Brooklyn? –musité, no dijo nada, dio un paso al frente e instintivamente me tensé-. Oe, me asustaste¿tenías una pesadilla?

Sólo me miró, sus ojos refulgían en la oscuridad de manera aterradora, avanzó otro paso y yo me paré. Cada vez que él avanzaba yo retrocedía hasta que quedé con la espalda contra la pared. Miré a los lados nervioso, todos dormían y yo estaba muy asustado como para gritar, no podía pensar, no podía escapar.

Solté un jadeo cuando puso su mano en la pared junto a mi cabeza, estaba totalmente acorralado, el hermoso rostro de Brooklyn, que siempre tenía esa expresión de calma y paz, e incluso tristeza, estaba contraído por una mueca macabra y una mirada lasciva y cínica. Sentí temor de morir.

-¡Iamete! –gritó una voz suave detrás de él.

Unos brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Brooklyn y lo obligaron a retroceder, se debatió para liberarse con furia, una figura apareció entre los dos justo cuando alargó los brazos hacia mí.

-Brooklyn, iame nasai (para de una vez) –dijo la voz de Takao.

-¡Tou! –exclamó la otra persona.

En medio de la oscuridad vi que Brooklyn arqueó la espalda y su rostro mutó a una expresión de dolor para luego perder la conciencia, hubiera caído al piso sino fuera por que le estaban sujetando. Me dejé caer sentado deslizándome por la pared hasta el suelo respirando entrecortadamente, levanté la mirada y la fijé en la espalda de Takao que tenía los brazos extendidos a los lados. Delante de él estaban Max y Zeo sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Brooklyn entre los dos, con cuidado lo llevaron al futón en donde antes dormía. Takao se dio la vuelta y se puso a mi altura.

-¿Dayobu ka? (¿Estás bien?) –preguntó observando con detenimiento mi rostro.

-Hai... –respondí con un hilo de voz.

-Ike (Ven) –se levantó y me tendió la mano para que la estrecharla y ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Caminamos hasta donde estaban los demás, Brooklyn dormía plácidamente, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada y los otros dos cuchicheaban algo. Takao se inclinó sobre el chico de cabellos naranjas que dormía y lo examinó. El silencio que había en la habitación era frustrante.

-Es sonámbulo –dijo de pronto Zeo-. Debía de estar soñando algo y empezó con su sonambulismo.

-Wakaranai (No lo sabía).

-¿Te asustó? –preguntó Max. No supe qué decir así que opté por la que me parecía la opción correcta en ese momento: asentí en silencio-. Tendrás que disculparlo. Y tú¿por qué estabas despierto?

-¿Are? (¿Eh?) –recordé la razón de porque había despertado pero ya no me parecía una prioridad tan grande-. Otearai (Para ir al baño).

-Te acompañaré –sentenció sujetándome por el brazo y salimos de la estancia.

Cuando llegamos al baño por la ranura de la puerta se asomaba un poco de luz. Había alguien adentró. Max tocó la puerta y Hiromi respondió desde dentro, en seguida abrió y tuve que cerrar los ojos para que la luz no los lastimara.

-¿Qué hacen a estas horas levantados? –preguntó recelosa.

-Estaba acompañando a Mihaeru al baño –cuando pude ver nos miraba de manera acusadora y Max agregó-: No las vamos a espiar, no pienses mal.

-Está bien, buenas noches entonces –se despidió antes de subir a la habitación en la que dormía bostezando.

-Entra y lávate la cara, necesitas refrescarte un poco –más que una sugerencia fue una orden, algo que quedaba muy en contraste con su personalidad.

Hice lo que me dijo y traté de organizar mis desordenadas e incoherentes ideas. Al levantar la vista me encontré con mi propio reflejo, gotas de agua bajaban por mi rostro, marcadas ojeras se veían bajo mis ojos y en ellos aprecié un destello de algo que no lograba reconocer. Al salir Max me esperaba afirmado en la pared, no entró al baño a pesar de lo que le dijo a Hiromi; regresamos a la habitación donde nos esperaban Takao y Zeo sentados en el piso hablando de quién sabe qué, callaron al vernos entrar.

-¿Dónde está Brooklyn? –pregunté luego de asegurarme que no estaba por ningún lado.

-Hito-san lo llevó a su habitación, estará mejor con él que es mayor –contestó Zeo, arrugué la nariz-. Tiene fiebre.

-Sokka... –por supuesto no me creí esa mentira. Había gato encerrado, y no era precisamente Ray, algo me estaban ocultando. Nos acostamos cada uno en su respectivo futón y sin dirigirnos palabra dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente no se habló nada del asunto, Brooklyn parecía no recordarlo y Hitoshi le metió en la cabeza lo de la fiebre. Los demás llegaron a la casa temprano, Mariam parecía más relajada y entender se nos hizo muy fácil, trataba de solo concentrarme en los ejercicios y alejar de mi mente el caso de sonambulismo de Brooklyn, que volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

Por la noche todos, excepto Zeo, nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas, al día siguiente se vería qué tanto empeño pusimos en practicar. El lunes por la mañana se respiraba una tensión espantosa, Mariam, Ozuma y Raúl tenían el examen después del receso, Emily y Mao justo después de ellos y Mystel, Max y Zeo a última hora.

Estuve seguro que mi cerebro se fundió en medio de tanta cuenta, cuando nos quitaron los exámenes yo dejé caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con un golpe seco, Takao parecía desecho (si mis ojos no me engañaban salía humo de su cabeza, pero yo no estaba en condiciones aptas para pensar), Hiromi no dejaba de repasar las respuestas que recordaba murmurando nerviosa y Mathilda y Brooklyn se enfrascaron en una agradable conversación. Lo único bueno era que ya había pasado lo más difícil.

El resto de los exámenes fueron seguidos, algunas veces dos el mismo día, pero cosas pasables, como educación física y física... mmm, curioso. Literatura fue bastante sencillo (al menos para mi), biología me molestó con el asunto de la mentada mitosis y meiosis pero contesté el resto de las preguntas con calma, de todas formas no era tan complicado como en un principio. Química fue exageradamente fácil, cabe decir que es una de mis mejores materias y Azuma-sensei es muy blando con nosotros.

Para el taller de arte, Salima nos tenía preparada una prueba sorpresa, en una cesta tenía muchos papelitos doblados, dentro estaban anotados el nombre de diferentes técnicas de dibujo, si salía puntillismo debíamos dibujar con ese estilo, si salía claroscuro pues ese sería. Max fue el que más sobresalió y sigo sin entender por qué mi lobo parecía más un zorro (N/A: Experiencia propia ¬¬).

Dos semanas después del primer examen, un día luego del último publicaron las notas. Todos los alumnos del tercer año estaban pendientes en la lista de cada materia pegada a las carteleras en el pasillo del primer piso. Casi me pongo a llorar de felicidad al ver mis calificaciones, Mathilda estaba que saltaba en un pie, Hiromi no dejaba de alabarse y más de uno gritó de algarabía y alivio.

-¡¡¡Tenemos que celebrar que se acabaron los exámenes!!! –gritó Takao feliz a la salida de la escuela, todos lo secundamos muy animados.

-¡Vamos a mi casa! –sugirió Oliver, el chico que vi ese día salir del salón que tiraba de la oreja del rubio-. Haré un cena para celebrar.

-¿Hontoni? (¿Hablas en serio?) –preguntó Max sorprendido.

-¿Y por que no habría de hacerlo?

-Oliver... –Takao se plantó frente a él, tomó las delicadas manos del chico entre la suyas y las alzó hasta la altura de sus cabezas-. Eres tan bueno, mereces el puesto de primer lugar con tanta razón.

Todos reímos divertidos por la cara de Takao: sonrisita golosa y ojos de cachorro, Oliver sonrió ladeando la cabeza luego alzó la barbilla con presunción y le dio toda la razón a Takao. Oliver era el primero de todo su salón por haber tenido resultados tan buenos en los exámenes, en todos.

La tarde fue una verdadera locura, Oliver cocina como todo un chef profesional, Takao se hastió de cuanto pudo, Kenny estuvo apunto de embriagarse y Mariam casi mata a su hermano (Joseph) por haber sacado el carísimo brandy de la carísima despensa de la mansión de Oliver. La gran mayoría estábamos allí: Takao, Max, Zeo, Emily, Mao, Mathilda, Ozuma, Raúl, Mariam, Brooklyn, Hiromi y yo. A parte de otros mayores como Enrique, Ray (grandes amigos de Oliver), Julia, Jonnhy, que desde el primer momento nos llevamos mal y Robert.

Regresé tarde esa noche y mi madre casi me asesinó pero aparte de eso todo terminó muy bien, me dormí al poner la cabeza sobre la almohada, tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente estaban muy cansados. Esa noche no tuve ningún sueño pero no podía olvidar el "sonambulismo" de Brooklyn, pero otro día me preocuparía por eso.

-Buenas... ah... –bostecé-. Noches, Tails.

**Do dai? Les dije que la semana próxima actualizaba n.- El otro cap llega próximamente! Aquí tienen un par de adelantos:**

_"Perdí mi mente por unos cuantos minutos sin prestar verdadera atención a mi alrededor, nadie me molesto hasta que una voz dulce y cantarina llamó mi atención haciéndome levantar la mirada._

_-¿Nani o, Miha-kun? (¿Qué haces, Miha-kun?) –preguntó Brooklyn desde el asiento de adelante sentado de rodillas sobre este con los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldar y su mirada fija en mi._

_-Escribo –dije tras dudar un poco._

_-¿Puedo leerlo? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza, se veía adorable así y era imposible decirle que no, pero... Me lo pensé seriamente recordando el incidente de semanas atrás en la clase de literatura-. Miha-kun..."_

_"Totalmente inexpresivo busqué algo, lo que fuera con la mirada, tenía un semblante tranquilo, casi atontado. Por fin mis ojos chocaron con una silueta agazapada a unos cuantos pasos, puesto que desconozco la verdadera medida. Caminé lenta y pesadamente, aún una brisa soplaba con fuerza. Me detuve a unos tres pasos de la persona que, acuclillada y abrazada a sí misma, temblaba con descontrol, mirando con terror a la nada que nos envolvía._

_-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté tranquilamente-. ¿Dónde estamos, Brooklyn?_

_-No estoy seguro –contestó él, ensimismado-. Pero está helando._

_-Es cierto –dije yo, dándome cuenta de que mi aliento se volvía vaho-. Hace frío."_

**Sayounara!!!**

**_"La pluma es la lengua del alma"_**


	11. Navidad

**Dedicado a ****mi nee-chan y a mi oka-san!!!**

**Capitulo 9:**** "Navidad"**

-¡Takao, quédate quieto por el amor de Dios! –gritó Hiromi exasperada.

Estábamos toda la clase del 3-C en el autobús con dirección a la pista de patinaje. Todos íbamos muy emocionados hablando, riendo, algunos incluso cantando. Hiromi para variar (nótese el sarcasmo) estaba regañando a Takao por andar de un lado a otro por todo el autobús, me pregunté si era por cumplir con su cargo de sub-jefa ante el profesor Barthez, que estaba al frente muy cerca de ella, mera costumbre o por preocupación por el chico.

-No seas así, Hiromi-chan –dijo este muy alegre-. Vamos, hoy hay que divertirnos. ¡Nee, minna! (¿Verdad, chicos?) –una carcajada general se escuchó por el autobús junto con muchos "¡Sí!".

Me limité a mirar por la ventana a mi lado y concentrarme en el paisaje, los árboles de noche seguro darían miedo, el frío se palpaba perfectamente y las nubes en el cielo eran grises y lo cubrían todo. Suspiré por alguna razón que no entendí y cerré los ojos un momento. Tomé la pequeña mochila que había traído conmigo y saqué un cuadernito pequeño, un lápiz y una goma de borrar.

Perdí mi mente por unos cuantos minutos sin prestar verdadera atención a mi alrededor, nadie me molesto hasta que una voz dulce y cantarina llamó mi atención haciéndome levantar la mirada.

-¿Nani o, Miha-kun? (¿Qué haces, Miha-kun?) –preguntó Brooklyn desde el asiento de adelante sentado de rodillas sobre este con los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldar y su mirada fija en mí.

-Escribo –dije tras dudar un poco.

-¿Puedo leerlo? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza, se veía adorable así y era imposible decirle que no, pero... Me lo pensé seriamente recordando el incidente de semanas atrás en la clase de literatura-. Miha-kun...

-Eh... ten -cedí al fin pasándole el cuaderno.

-"_El frío se hace presente, el sol oculto permanece, en vaho se convierte mi aliento y me pregunto si podré verte_" –paró un momento y levantó la mirada con una sonrisita pícara para seguir leyendo-. "_En una danza cae la nieve cubriendo todo lo que a su paso se encuentre. Los árboles sin hojas, los lagos congelados, las flores durmientes, las cubren pequeños copos de nieve, el rocío de la mañana hielo se vuelve_" –no me había dado cuenta como ya algunos de mis compañeros dejaban de hablar para prestar atención a lo que decía Brooklyn. Mathilda lo miraba inexpresiva con las manos aún en los audífonos, que reposaban en su cuello-. "_Camino y camino en medio de esta nevada, dejando una estela de pasos y el rastro de un llanto. Y en el recuerdo queda la plegaria, un susurro ahogado, una risa fría, una palabra mía"_ –su voz era una melodía dulce y susurrante y sus labios decían cada palabra con lentitud y claridad, casi como si deseara grabarlas en su mente-._ "Las montañas, a lo lejos lanzan guiños y destellos, son sus cumbres blancas una tumba helada, donde descansa mi sueño, duerme mi ilusión, que haré despertar con todo mi calor. Y el canto de un ave a lo lejos se escucha mientras corre una liebre su hogar busca..._"

-¡Sugoi, Brooklyn-kun! –comenzaron a decir algunas chicas sonrojadas.

-Pero yo no lo escribí –me alarmé un poco al escucharlo decir eso, no quería meterme en más problemas-. Fue Miha-kun, pero no está terminado, ¿ne?

Negué con la cabeza, preocupado.

-¿Minamoto-san?. ¿Habla de Mihaeru? –se escuchó por todo el autobús. Me hundí en mi asiento y Mathilda frunció el ceño mirándome, sé que era un reproche silencioso y me lo merecía. Nadie me mandaba a escribir esas cosas. Takao y Hiromi se mantenían al margen, pero siempre escuchando-. ¡Es genial!. ¡Qué profundo!. ¡Y qué romántico!

-¿Eh? –Mathilda y yo nos miramos incrédulos pero luego me sonrió, me palmeó el hombro y se recostó en el asiento con los audífonos puestos de nuevo y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tienes más? –preguntó un chico que creo se sentaba en la fila de Brooklyn, quien sonreía encantado y junto con los demás demandando otro "poema".

-Pues... sí. Allí mismo –señalé con un dedo el cuaderno y Brooklyn me lo pasó para que lo buscara y lo recitara-. Etto... ¿Puedes leerlo tú, Brooklyn? Me da algo de pena.

-Pero claro que sí, Miha-kun. ¡Qué bien, voy a leer otro de tus poemas!

-No es mi culpa que salgan rimando... lee éste.

-Bien –se aclaró la garganta con expresión solemne, lo que arrancó un par de risitas, y recitó-: "_Angelical criatura, cuyos ojos brillan en tu tez nocturna. Que refleja la luz en medio de tu negrura, tu piel de ónice (onix) se ve tersa y suave haciendo tu aspecto más deseable_" –muchos se miraron con las cejas alzadas y sonrisas socarronas-. "_Las gotas de tu lluvia te hacen brillar, resaltan tu hermosura sin piedad alguna. Aunque la ira y la tristeza de tu rostro se adueñen magnífica es la visión, hace que los dioses se alegren. ¡Oh, ángel de la noche tallado en ónice! Cubre mis llantos con tu noche de besos, y tu dulce aroma tiña mis miedos. La caricia de tu mirada de ternura me colma, se agudizan mis sentidos y mi corazón implora: déjate cuidar, aunque sea un poco, déjame admirarte y sentir mi corazón gozoso. Y vuela hacia la eternidad con tus alas tan negras como la oscuridad_"

El silencio precedió sus palabras, todos estaban muy atentos al poema y mis entrañas se retorcían nerviosas por lo siguiente que podría pasar. Pronto las chicas prorrumpieron en suspiros y exclamaciones como: ¡qué romántico! Y los chicos me preguntaban de quién estaba tan enamorado. Me tomó un rato hacerles entender que era solo un fragmento de mis pensamientos, nada concreto ni con significado exacto, pudo haber sido inspirado por cualquier cosa, incluso por un momento de ocio, cosa que de verdad pasó.

-¿Y lo escribiste porque no tenías nada mejor que hacer? –preguntó una chica incrédula.

-Así es. A veces cuando no hago nada tomo el lápiz y empiezo a escribir cualquier cosa. Puede ser romántico, triste, una reflexión... Cualquier cosa –dije con simpleza pues para mí era muy común.

Todos parecieron de nuevo impresionados. Entendí que no se esperaban esto de mí y me causó gracia, si esto les parecía sorprendente si me conocieran más sería para ellos un fenómeno o algo así. Intenté no pensar mucho en eso ya que la única que me lo reprochaba era mi madre, el resto de mis amigos o no les molestaba o les gustaba.

-¿Y le has escrito algo así a alguna chica? –preguntó otra de mis compañeras.

-No..., nunca le he escrito a nadie, normalmente solo son ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza y a falta de pasatiempos... –me encogí de hombros resueltamente y todos empezaron a reír.

-¡Jovencitos!. ¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó Barthez sobresaltándonos.

-¡No digan nada, por favor! –supliqué en voz baja para que no pudiera oírme.

-Sunimasen, sensei (Discúlpenos, maestro) –dijo Brooklyn en seguida-. Sólo charlábamos. Volvamos a nuestros puestos –ordenó más que sugirió. Todos se apresuraron a obedecer y antes de irse Brooklyn me guiñó un ojo y me entregó el cuaderno con discreción, se acercó un poco y con una seña me indicó que hiciera lo mismo-. Son muy hermosos, dichosa la persona afortunada.

Sólo atiné a mirarlo sorprendido, sabiendo que algún día dejaría de sonrojarme, un presentimiento me dijo que eso sería muy difícil.

Un rato después el maestro anunció que pronto llegaríamos al domo de patinaje. De los demás autobuses, aparcados junto a los nuestros, bajaron los muchachos de 3-A, 3-B y 3-D. Nos formamos en filas detrás de nuestros delegados y entramos en orden al domo. Exclamaciones de emoción, admiración e impaciencia no se hicieron esperar y justo después de que nos dijeran las reglas a cumplir allí nos dejaron dispersarnos para patinar. La pista se llenó de estudiantes, algunos nerviosos por ser primera vez sobre el hielo, algunos que se deslizaban muy bien, pero todos muy felices.

-¡Nos vemos allá! –dijo Mathilda, yendo de la mano con Hiromi hacia la pista. Mathilda le había prometido a ella que le enseñaría a patinar sobre hielo, pues como ella viene de un lugar tan frío, para ella era tan fácil como caminar.

-¡Miha, date prisa! –gritó Takao desde la pista, esforzándose por permanecer de pie, ayudado de Max, que también me saludó.

-Ima itekimasu (Ya voy) –reí.

-¿De veras sabes patinar? –preguntó una voz sedosa atrás de mí. Sobresaltado me volví para encontrar a Mystel, quien sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Parece que haces de todo, _Mihaeru _–mi nombre había sonado tan extraño en sus labios. Sonrió de lado-. Pero, ¿por qué eres tan despistado? Bueno, ya nos veremos allá.

Y se alejó con gracia sobre los patines sin protección, entrando al hielo con la misma precisión de un patinador profesional. _Ese desgraciado_. ¿Qué habría querido decir?

Una vez en la pista, olvidé los problemas y me concentré en patinar a mis anchas por todas partes, haciendo ochos, eses, curas muy abiertas, unas cerradas. Algo en esto me fascinaba desde chico, por suerte no se había perdido para nada. Max, Takao y yo hicimos carreras de velocidad, Mao tuvo que ser disuadida por todos nosotros para que entrara, Hiromi insultó a sus patines sin mucho tacto (vaya lengua que tiene) y al hielo, aunque Mathilda se mostró bastante paciente, Mariam se quejó de la extrema dureza del agua (comentario sin sentido... ¿No?). Nos tomamos muchas fotos, si no en grupos en medio de nuestras exhibiciones de destrezas.

Era veintitrés de diciembre, en Japón es cuando salimos de clases. Si bien terminan más temprano por consideración al frío, también están llenas de recitales, obras de teatro, uno que otro festival de arte (nuestro club de arte y Salima se llenaron de buenas críticas la semana pasada) y algunos clubes deportivos se detienen. El mes estaba lleno de pruebas atrasadas, ensayos en el auditorio por parte del club de teatro (en los que ayudaba de vez en cuado con el viejo equipo de iluminación, cuando Mathilda y yo íbamos a esperar a Claude. Esta idea había animado a todos, sobre todo porque iríamos todas las secciones. Takao estaba exultante, jugando con Max, Ozuma y Zeo como un niño. Era adorable, entonces ellos prácticamente lo mimaban.

A la hora del almuerzo, pegamos dos mesas y nos reunimos el grupo entero. Oliver, con las mejillas rojas, una bufanda de la bandera de su país y mucha alegría, nos invitó a todos chocolate caliente. Emily y Max empezaron a contarnos sus experiencias navideñas en Estados Unidos. Todos escuchábamos fascinados, en especial la parte en que salían a principios de Diciembre.

Oliver siguió, hablando de las tradiciones típicas de su país. Mao dijo que en el suyo no se celebraba pero que desde que llegó a Japón y conoció a su amiga Emily, había aprendido a cantar villancicos en ingles y sobre las tradiciones de allí. Mariam habló de una experiencia peligrosa con muérdago una vez en casa de su primo Ozuma en las que todos reímos a carcajada limpia, mientras ellos hacían una pantomima de ello.

Mystel y Raúl quisieron hacer competencias de saltos a eso de las dos, a las que todos prestamos atención. Mystel saltaba más lejos y alto pero era el español quien hacía las piruetas más impresionantes. Al principio estaba preocupado de que hubiera algún accidente pero me convencí que todo iba bien.

Hablé muy pronto, por cierto.

-¡Empatados! –gritó Max. Llevábamos una puntuación que era puesta por los jefes de los cuatro salones, quienes reían a lo grande-. ¡Este es el último y decisivo salto! En posiciones, por favor –ambos muchachos se alinearon un junto al otro. Max, muy metido en su papel de comentarista, acercó el lápiz a su boca (el micrófono) -. ¿Listos? -alzó la mano en el aire y la dejó caer con un rápido movimiento-. ¡Fuera!

Ocurrió demasiado rápido. La última voltereta en el aire de Raúl no salió bien y no pudo recuperar estabilidad. Por eso, se precipitó hacia el suelo de cabeza. Antes de que empezaran los gritos, Mystel hacía maniobras para regresar hacia su amigo, Takao hizo un movimiento brusco con los brazos y se sobrevino una inexplicable ráfaga de aire. Pude verla únicamente porque elegí ese momento para sujetar mi cabello en una coleta alta. Tenía los antebrazos cubriéndome el rostro y el cabello, a diferencia del de la mayoría, fuera de mis ojos.

También, vi las manos de Raúl arder como si fueran hierro hirviendo y a Mariam y a Max pegar las manos al hielo, como si con eso pudieran evitar algo. Todo esto fue al mismo tiempo y en lo que tardó caer Raúl; unos tres segundos. Cuando cayó, pude verlo, tras la ventisca que pareció acercar más a Mystel para sujetarlo y ayudarle a cambiar de posición, lo recibió una superficie acuosa. Pero el hielo no estaba derretido, no tres segundos antes.

Los gritos me sacaron de la impresión, varios alumnos, entre ellos sus amigos, se precipitaron hacia Raúl y Mystel, ambos en el suelo, empapados. A partir de ese momento, todo fue un desastre: Los profesores titulares se acercaron, asustados (los que podían patinar, al menos), a ver a sus alumnos. El encargado de la pista también se acercó.

Revisaron que los chicos estuvieran bien. Sólo estaban mojados. El encargado se disculpó miles de veces con los profesores y nosotros, al tiempo que los profesores se disculpaban por el comportamiento vergonzoso de sus alumnos al hacer trucos tan irresponsables. Tuvimos que irnos dos horas antes de lo previsto. Los profesores estaban indignados pero nos dejaron tranquilos en vista de que por razones desconocidas, la máquina de congelación encargada del hielo había fallado en el sector donde nos habíamos reunidos y, aparentemente, no pudo ser nuestra culpa.

Estuve ido todo el viaje, pálido, mareado y bastante intranquilo. Al llegar al instituto decidimos (el grupo de siempre) ir a comer a algún lugar. Fuimos al parque de diversiones, cenamos allí y a eso de las ocho cada uno se fue a casa. Oliver llamó a su chofer para que viniera a recogerle e hizo el favor a varios de llevarlos. Yo iba a irme con Mathilda, para acompañarla a casa, pero su madre pasó por ella para una cena con la familia.

-Miha-kun –me volví, ansioso, tras despedirme con la mano de la familia de Mathilda. Sólo una persona me llamaba así. Brooklyn me sonreía y, sin embargo, no era la sonrisa de siempre.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Hubo un prolongado silencio.

-¿Sí? –sacudió la cabeza y rió suavemente.

-Lo siento. Yo… ¿Te vas ahora?

-No, no. Iba a acompañarla para que no se fuera sola a casa.

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte –rasqué mi nuca, apenado.

-No realmente… No me gusta que las mujeres anden solas por ahí muy tarde. Sé que todavía es temprano pero hay que ser precavido.

-Es cierto –tras un momento de silencio, en el que pareció titubear, dijo, no muy seguro-: Miha-kun… ¿Podrías… querrías acompañarme a cierto lugar?

-¿A cierto lugar? –repetí.

De pronto, me encontré frente a la casa de espejos, con Brooklyn a mi lado, componiendo una mueca ansiosa. Era extraño verlo así, tan nervioso. Por un segundo olvidé el asunto del patinaje y nos adentramos a ése lugar.

Era como debía ser toda casa de espejos: corredores poco iluminados, pesadas cortinas apolilladas entre los espejos, los cuales eran más altos que los visitantes, con marcos de distintos colores, texturas y formas. Sus extrañas superficies distorsionaban todo, hasta hacer las figuras más chatas, rechonchas, alargadas o deformes que el anterior.

Nunca me gustaron los espejos. Dicen que son puertas a otros mundos, que allí se refleja el lado malo de las personas. Yo lo creía, más de una vez me he asustado por lo que he visto de mí mismo; destellos de un rostro diabólico y ensangrentado. Me asustaba ese otro lado de mí, porque no sabía qué tan fuerte era o cuándo podía salir.

Brooklyn caminaba a buen paso, pero parecía intranquilo. Apenas nos reímos, lo cual es extraño en esos casos. Debió ser un viaje divertido, agradable y lleno de risas. Por el contrario, Brooklyn se mostró silencioso y sólo rió cuando en un espejo mi cabeza creció del tamaño de la luna.

Algo pasó cuando llegamos al último espejo. Estaba detrás de una cortina con un cartel que rezaba "Espejo mágico". En el anuncio de afuera, decía que el último espejo estaba encantado, que un espíritu vivía allí y que podías ver las cualidades mágicas o la verdadera figura de las personas. Si de verdad estaban enamoradas, si tramaban algo, si estaban tristes o felices.

Dudó al quitar la pesada cortina azul. Una superficie nebulosa nos recibió, con un marco tallado con detalles de hadas, ninfas y dragones. Por un segundo, fue lo mismo; el mismo rostro sangrante que no era mío, pero que a la vez me pertenecía. Sin embargo, la expresión era humana.

Solté un respingo cuando vi a Brooklyn, de pie, inmóvil y erguido a mi lado. Un par de inmensas alas negras moteadas de blanco salían de su espalda, los mechones rubios en su cabello eran negros y lloraba, al igual que yo, sangre. Cuando volví a ver, ambos éramos los mismos chicos en uniforme de instituto de siempre, sin sangre, sin alas, simples humanos con rostro compungidos.

Entonces, noté su especialmente torturada expresión.

-Brooklyn, are you okay? If you want we can leave now.

-I'm all rigth, thank you –no parecía estar bien-. But you're right –siguió aparentando tranquilidad, con ese bonito acento inglés que yo no conseguiría imitar nunca por más que tratara-. Let's go, this is the end.

Una vez afuera, compré algo de beber. Algo caliente, por el clima. Pegó la nariz a la lata y me observó. Bebió un poco, lo que le regresó un poco de color a la cara.

-Say it.

-Brooklyn, no…

-Say it –repitió. Debía hacerlo, debía decirlo.

-¿Por qué me pediste que viniéramos aquí si no parecías quererlo?

-Lo necesitaba.

-No te sigo.

-Soy una persona masoquista –aceptó sombrío-. Pero no podía hacerlo yo solo.

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Quién más si no tú? –no sonrió pero me acerqué, mucho, a él y asentí-. Regresemos, ya se estarán preguntando dónde estamos.

-De acuerdo.

-Miha-kun –llamó bajito, como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

-¿Sí, Broo?

-Gracias.

-Claro, vamos. –Empezamos a caminar y, de pronto, yo empecé a cantar-: Don't try… to live so wise. Don't cry… coz your so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears coz you Hill hate your self in the end…

-¿Qué cantas?

-Se llama Wind, es de Akeboshi, una de mis bandas favoritas.

-Gran letra.

Le palmeé amistosamente el hombro y dejé la mano ahí.

-Lo sé.

-¿Quieren que los llevemos? –preguntó Takao cuando llegamos. Estaba fuera del auto de Kai. Brooklyn intentó negarse, yo ni podía hablar, y, finalmente, entre Max, Takao y Hiromi (una mirada de Kai también ayudó) nos convencieron de que no era ningún problema.

Bien apretados pero entre risas llevamos primero a Hiromi. Dejamos a Takao y luego a Max. Brooklyn había insistido en ser llevado de último, demasiado serio.

-¿Tuvieron un día interesante? –me pregunté porqué no dijo divertido. Miré a Kai por el espejo retrovisor, él me devolvió la mirada un instante.

-Algo así.

Con una desagradable sensación en el estómago, los recuerdos volvieron. Miré a Brooklyn, a mi lado. Hice como que quitaba una pelusa de su abrigo. Le guiñé el ojo, haciéndole saber que era obvio su silencio. Él se sonrojó pero se encogió graciosamente de hombros, como disculpándose.

-Entiendo. Siempre este tipo de cosas son… reveladoras.

Me despedí de Kai y Brooklyn una vez en casa. Entré, subí a cambiarme y bajé a la cocina. Empecé a atar cabos.

Puse la tetera sobre el fogón de la cocina, lacónico. En este poco tiempo de mi vida había descubierto más cosas que muchas personas de mi edad. Por ejemplo, que algo muy extraño, en demasía, escondían ciertas personas cercanas a mí. Por un segundo me sentí herido y luego asustado. Tenía un desagradable presentimiento y la sensación aumentó al oír el reloj de pie de la sala anunciar la hora. Mamá había salido a una de sus cenas de negocios y por eso no llegaría hasta más tarde. Ya eran las nueve y no había preparado la cena.

Con la misma pereza que me acompañaba desde hacía rato saqué todo lo que se me antojó para preparar una buena comida. Acostumbrado como estaba a cocinar preparé arroz al estilo cantonés con muchos aderezos, tal como me gustaba la comida china. Revolví el arroz a fuego alto con poca energía, algunos granos se pegaron al sartén y el pequeño guiso que preparaba quedó insípido.

-Maldición...

Dejé reposar la comida, los trastes sucios y el delantal descuidadamente sobre la encimera de la cocina. Al subir a mi habitación encendí la vieja computadora, que tardó considerablemente en abrir una página web. Revisé mi correo electrónico y tal como lo supuse un mensaje había llegado no mucho tiempo antes. Los muchachos ya habían bajado y pasado las fotografías de ese día por correo electrónico. Abrí el archivo y las descargué. De nuevo tuve que esperar más de la cuenta. Mientras, bajé a servirme la cena. Regresé con un vaso de refresco y un plato bien surtido. Me senté frente a la computadora, los archivos ordenados en la pantalla. Seleccioné una al azar.

Mi estómago se revolvió como si dentro hubiera algún animal vivo.

En la imagen que se mostraba perfectamente nítida salíamos Takao, Max y yo con afectadas sonrisas por tener que irnos tan rápido, las mejillas rojas por el frío y la pista de patinaje detrás. Con la opción de acercamiento agrandé la esquina inferior izquierda. Esta vez no tuve que esperar casi nada pero deseé que no se viera tan bien.

El hielo, justo donde lo veía, tenía una forma extraña en su superficie. Eran visiblemente manos, la silueta de dos manos. Reconocí ese lugar como en donde Raúl cayó a mitad de sus extravagantes saltos y usó las manos para apoyarse. Estaban hundidas a más de tres centímetros, como si fuera un molde o alguien las hubiera apartado cuando el hielo se estaba solidificando.

Era espantoso, porque sabía que era verdad.

Miré mi reflejo en el televisor de la esquina. Era sólo un muchacho de 16 años que estudiaba en la segundaria, desaliñado, vestido con ropas viejas y holgadas que pretendían ser pijamas, no tenía tan buen promedio, era torpe, olvidadizo, a veces asustadizo y empezaba a creer en la magia.

El soplo helado de Yuriy, los sueños extraños, los temblores descontrolados de Brooklyn, las palabras desconcertantes de Kai... ¿Estaba loco sólo por relacionar comportamientos extravagantes con poderes y habilidades propias de la invención de un escritor o un mangaka?. ¿Tanto necesitaba así de atención que me inventaba historias y hechos?

No. La respuesta estaba allí. Más clara que el agua... incrustada en ella, a decir verdad.

En otra de las fotos, se mostraba a Raúl y Mystel, empapados, tomando chocolate caliente, riendo. Abrí una tercera. En esta estaba Mariam y Max, pero antes del incidente. Ellos cuatro… no, todos ellos tenían algo que ver.

-Maldición –aquella noche no pude dormir pero fingí hacerlo cuando Rena pasó a mi cuarto a revisarme a eso de las diez. Cerró la ventana creyendo que tenía frío, porque temblaba. Dudo que el sudor hubiera sido producto del calor.

La víspera de Navidad visité a algunos amigos y quedé con algunos a almorzar. Max me regaló unas galletas que hizo su mamá en forma de árbol de navidad y me preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa:

-¿Viste las fotografías? Estaban geniales. Pero es una lástima que las del incidente se hubieran borrado. Hubiera querido ver lo que hizo Mystel para ayudar a Raúl otra vez.

Sentí nauseas y guardé las galletas.

-¿No te gustaron?

-Están deliciosas pero si las como ahora no quedará para más tarde. Y quiero que las pruebe mamá.

-¡Ya veo! Por cierto, que Mariam está resfriada por mojarse ayer.

-Claro, el agua estaba helada. Digo, era hielo derretido.

Soltó una suave carcajada.

-¡Pobre Mariam y familiares! Es muy extraño que se mojara estando tan lejos, también…

Más nauseas.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más raras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lugar estaba envuelto de penumbras, tan oscuro que no podía ver más allá de mi nariz. Desconocía si era espacioso o me encontraba acorralado entre cuatro paredes muy juntas. Tampoco supe de dónde vino ni salió la repentina ráfaga de viento que azotó mi cuerpo, agitando fuertemente mi pelo, los anchos pantalones y la gran camisa que utilizaba como pijama.

Totalmente inexpresivo busqué algo, lo que fuera con la mirada, tenía un semblante tranquilo, casi atontado. Por fin mis ojos chocaron con una silueta agazapada a unos cuantos pasos, puesto que desconozco la verdadera medida. Caminé lenta y pesadamente, aún una brisa soplaba con fuerza. Me detuve a unos tres pasos de la persona que, acuclillada y abrazada a sí misma, temblaba con descontrol, mirando con terror a la nada que nos envolvía.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté tranquilamente-. ¿Dónde estamos, Brooklyn?

-No estoy seguro –contestó él, ensimismado-. Pero está helando.

-Es cierto –dije yo, dándome cuenta de que mi aliento se volvía vaho-. Hace frío.

Asintió rápidamente, quizá sólo por hacer algo. Miré a los lados, sin mucho interés. Qué curioso, una pequeñas motitas blancas danzaban lenta y grácilmente a nuestro alrededor. Parpadeé sin comprender. ¿Cómo no las había visto antes?

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunté alzando la mano para tocarlas.

-Nieve, está nevando –respondió, confirmando lo que acababa de sentir.

-Entonces así se siente la nieve... Interesante.

-¿Es que nunca has sentido nieve? –me observó sin levantarse, yo ladeé la cabeza, sin cambiar la expresión. Salía vaho constantemente de sus labios, al ritmo de su respiración.

-Nunca –me encogí despreocupadamente de hombros-. Nagasaki no es una ciudad que se preste para eso, no al menos en lo que yo llevó viviendo aquí –con un "ah" de su parte se hizo el silencio, que rompí al volverme hacia él y decir-: Es verdad, tú vivías en un país frío. No entiendo por qué tiemblas tanto. Allá nevaba, ¿correcto?

-Sí, nevaba en invierno, bastante a decir verdad. Sobre todo al norte. Era muy bonito pero nunca me gustó mucho la nieve, era demasiado fría y hacía las Navidades más insípidas.

-¿Navidad? –repetí-. Oh, hoy es veinticinco por la madrugada... La nieve es agradable pero prefiero la lluvia, ¿a ti qué te parece? –hablé distraídamente, viéndolo a él y a los copos blancos que se amontonaban en mis hombros y cabello. Fue cuando me fijé que sobre sí tenía una capita de nieve más o menos gruesa, su nariz, cabello, hombros...-. ¿No tienes frío así? Aunque debes estar acostumbrado a éste clima.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo un mohín. Meneé de nuevo la cabeza, sin poder pensar en algo más coherente que en su gusto por la primavera y el mío por la lluvia.

Entonces abrió los ojos, bastante sorprendido de sentir varias gotitas chocar contra el piso y él. Giró el rostro hacia mí, buscando una respuesta al motivo de que estuviera lloviendo. Le sonreí de lado y me agaché, posé mi mano sobre su hombro, quitando un poco de nieve.

-¿Mejor?

-Ya no hace tanto frío –observó extrañado la palma de sus manos humedecerse con la lluvia, que llenaba algunos resquicios. Luego miró sus hombros-. La nieve se fue.

-Me pareció que debías tener mucho frío para temblar así, sabes, y pensé que la lluvia ayudaría. Una vez, alguien a quien quiero mucho me dijo que la lluvia purificaba y limpiaba todo, que cuando llovía se limpiaban las calles, las hojas caídas, nuestras penas y lágrimas. -Levanté el rostro, dejando que las gotas cayeran de lleno sobre mi piel. Cuando lo observé de nuevo pequeñas gotas resbalaban de la comisura de sus ojos y bajaban por todo su delicado rostro, no eran más que gotas de lluvia. Sonreí con algo más de entusiasmo-. Es cálida porque es "Harusame", ¿sabes lo que es?

-Pues... no estoy seguro –aceptó titubeante.

-Significa lluvia de primavera, es cálida y por lo general refrescante, se forma un río de pétalos y agua, sino fuera por esta lluvia las flores no vivirían tanto ni serían tan lozanas. Por lo menos eso pienso yo. ¿Estás bien ahora?

-Sí... –asintió bajando las mano y relajando los hombros-. Es muy agradable –cerró los ojos e intentó sonreír. No lo logró. Abrió los párpados y me dirigió una tensa y sorprendida mirada cuando sintió mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Yo seguía sonriendo, con mucha tranquilidad. Acerqué más mi rostro, rozando nuestras mejillas.

-Sería lindo pasar una "blanca navidad", como dice la canción. Pero si no quieres, entonces bien.

-Miha-kun... –pronunciaron sus sonrosados labios. Pasé un dedo por ellos, fue tan sutil que hasta dudé haberlo hecho después.

-Feliz Navidad, Brooklyn. Que tengas una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo –le abracé más fuerte.

-Feliz... Navidad –respondió, por fin sonriendo. Cerró los ojos y varias gotas que pendían de las pestañas se deslizaron por sus carrillos. Suspiró-. Feliz Navidad.

Desperté acurrucado en un lado de la cama. Me estiré para desperezarme, no recordaba haber dormido tan bien antes. Tallé los ojos y miré por la ventana. No nevaba pero una brillante y agradable luz se combinaba con el viento frío, era una mañana preciosa. Me ruboricé un poco al recordar el sueño. Traté de encontrarle significado pero me pareció imposible.

Al bajar a desayunar, Rena me saludó con un bostezo y un "Feliz Navidad, hijo". Preparaba el desayuno y, con ganas de acompañarla, me senté a la mesa mientras revisaba mi buzón de mensajes y el de correo por el celular. Tenía muchas postales, archivos con grabaciones y fotografías y mensajes en cadena bastante divertidos y navideños. Entre ellos uno de Keitaro que me encargué de devolver al momento de haberlo leído.

-¿Puedes contestar? –preguntó cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-Sí –me levanté y fui a atender, totalmente despierto-. Familia Minamoto.

-_¿Miha-kun?_

-¡Hola, Brooklyn! –saludé sorprendido, sonrojándome levemente de nuevo. Sacudiendo la cabeza traté de parecer _normal_. Ja, ustedes y yo sabemos que es difícil para mí, ¿verdad?-. Feliz Navidad.

-_Feliz Navidad para ti también_ –sonaba dudoso, como si se preguntara qué decir o por qué había llamado. Contestó con un esquivo "Bien, bien" al preguntarle cómo la estaba pasando, decidí no hondar más en el asunto. Sonó todavía más renuente a hablar cuando dijo las siguientes palabras-: _Lamento no tener un presente para ti también..._

-Oh, no te preocupes -¿también? ¿A qué se estaría refiriendo?

-_Yo... sólo llamaba para saludar y decirte que muchas gracias. Etto... Saludos para tu familia, tengo que irme ya._

-De acuerdo, nos veremos en clases, supongo.

-_Yes... Merry Christmas_.

-And a happy new year –deseé también. No entendí el repentino cambio de idioma-. Take care. Bye-bye.

-_Good bye… Miha._

Colgué después de él.

Me pregunté si habíamos soñado lo mismo, si de verdad había sido un sueño y si lloró realmente. Sonrojado y con una extraña sonrisita regresé a la mesa. Rena preguntó un par de cosas, esquivé el tema contándole que Max me había mandado un graciosísimo mensaje navideño. Riendo nos concentramos en la comida. Mas, en todo el día el sueño y la llamada de Brooklyn se quedaron en un rincón de mi mente. Le deseé varias veces mentalmente unas felices fiestas, incluso antes de irme a dormir.


	12. Espejismo

**Espejismo**

Enero fue una verdadera forma de empezar un año lleno de sorpresas y emociones como aquel, pues apenas sí era una preparación para la verdadera "bomba". No me creí preparado para la cantidad de cosas que viví en esos primeros meses y si me dieran a elegir hacerlo de nuevo dudaría mucho.

Mizuhara-sensei, la madre de Max, nos preguntó con cariño a todos qué hicimos durante las vacaciones, pude oír desde lo más simple hasta lo más ridículo o gracioso. Si me preguntan que dije pues, no fue gran cosa, por lo menos nada que aquí valga la pena mención y más si ya lo relaté.

No vimos temas ni, gracias al cielo según Takao y yo en mi fuero interno, ningún número. Salimos cuando la campana lo anunció, nos reunimos y saludamos los que no lo habíamos hecho y en ese momento me di cuenta por primera y real vez cuantos amigos podía decir que tenía. Los españoles Julia y Raúl se acercaron a mi a saludarme, Mao contó muy emocionada las cosas que compró gracias a las rebajas y descuentos por la festividad aunque no dejó de mal decir, sin utilizar un lenguaje demasiado fuerte, el frío tan insoportable que hacía, para darnos a mi y a Mathilda unas pulseras tejidas. Me entretuve saludando a todos y cuando la conversación se generalizó en el espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos realizados por la familia de Oliver en la mismísima Francia, me escabullí, subí las escaleras y abrí una puerta que, aunque pocas veces había abierto, ya conocía muy bien.

Allí estaban, tan magníficos, estoicos, imponentes, pálidos y misteriosos como siempre. No pude reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha, como si hubiera descubierto o encontrado algo asombroso... Aunque si se le preguntara a casi cualquier chica de la escuela contestarían que sí lo eran. ¿Pueden culparlas?

Los árticos ojos del pelirrojo, como en contadas ocasiones, parecieron adquirir una inusitada calidez, por un segundo medité si se alegraba de verme y la sola idea bastó para hinchar mi pecho, debía recordar evitar que influyeran tanto en mí. La seria expresión de Kai mutó en una discreta sonrisa y por una vez Bryan no hizo nada que mostrara desdén.

Nos miramos unos segundos en silencio, yo sin saber que decir, ellos siendo tal como son. De repente, en una reacción fuera de lo normal y sin razón empezamos a reír, primero entre dientes, luego bajito y después una verdadera risa, simple, nada estrepitosa pero risa al fin. Kai negó con la cabeza y se separó del pupitre donde estaba Yuriy, sacó de su mochila un almuerzo y miró a los otros. Estos se levantaron e hicieron lo mismo, caminaron hacia mí, les cedí el paso y caminamos en silencio hasta las escaleras que daban a la azotea. Como me lo esperaba estaba abierta. Pasamos para proceder a sentarnos en distintos, algo alejados, lugares.

Yo estaba más cerca de Kai, cada que lo veía recordaba su ronca pero profunda risa y la cabeza se me llenaba de enmarañados pensamientos que preferí dejar de lado.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Yuriy.

-Nada muy importante –contesté comiendo una bola de arroz.

-Eso significa que hay algo –apuntó acertadamente Bryan.

-Bueno –hice memoria-. Casi me aplasta y me perfora un árbol de navidad –Bryan estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su comida y Kai contuvo una sonrisa-. Sí, en casa de una amigo… fue lamentable… Qué más... Mi padre no se presentó este año para la navidad y mamá estuvo un tanto –ironicé-, inaguantable, digo, irritable.

Yuriy negó con la cabeza pinchando una hoja de lechuga con su tenedor para comerlo con un gran pedazo de carne.

-Y según me dijeron en el templo en año nuevo tendré muchas sorpresas y sustos este año, además de que en el amor seguiré como siempre –callé cerrando los ojos y asintiendo. Sentí sus miradas llenas de curiosidad sobre mí y me tardé a propósito en responder-. Nula. (N/A: ¡Ya quisieras que fuera nula!)

Solté una amarga y burlona carcajada, Bryan rascó su nuca mientras me veía con condescendencia, cosa rara en él, Yuriy se atragantó y Kai... Como primera vez del año y para no perder la costumbre de hacerme sentir incómodo, abochornado o sonrojado (a veces hasta las tres al mismo tiempo) miró burlona y seductoramente mis labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El domingo por algún motivo me levanté a las siete, demasiado temprano para mi gusto. No pude volver a dormir y bostezando me levanté perezosamente. Permanecí sentado un rato en la cama, pensando en qué hacer, o mejor dicho tratando de pensar.

Cuando mi cuerpo por fin pareció funcionar, individualmente de mi mente, me levanté y fui al baño. Solté un grito cuando el agua fría tocó mi piel, cualquiera se hubiera reído de mí si me hubiera visto en un rinconcito con cara de espanto pegado a la pared. Una vez hube regulado la temperatura y estuve aseado, salí y sequé mi cabello. Me dejé la toalla sobre los hombros y me envolví en las caderas otra más grande para salir del cuarto de baño y entrar en mi habitación.

Miré por la ventana, apartando un poco las cortinas. El día estaba fresco, el cielo despejado y el ambiente calmo. Sonreí un poco mientras secaba mi cabello con una mano bajo la toalla, me pareció un día tan bonito que merecía la pena dar una vuelta como aquella primera semana de clases, lo pensé y decidí que podría convertirse en una tradición al empezar los años escolares, me agradó mucho la idea. Cuando me separé de la ventana dejando caer la cortina dispuesto a buscar ropa para usar, solté un quejido y llevé una mano a mi cabeza.

La toalla que rodeaba mi cuello terminó en el piso y tuve que sostenerme de la pared para no hacerle compañía. La vista en mi ojo izquierdo estaba nublada y creí que la cabeza estallaría de un momento a otro. Respiré con dificultad tratando de regular el dolor y recuperar el total control de mi cuerpo y mente, si es que en algún momento de esa mañana lo había tenido de verdad, la habitación daba vueltas y una terrible punzada de dolor atravesó mi ojo izquierdo.

Mi respiración tardó un poco más en volver a su estado natural que el dolor en irse y para cuando pude recuperar la visión por completo mi corazón latía con normalidad. Me senté en la cama tratando de entender algo de ese numerito, bastante extraño por lo demás. Luego de un rato sin obtener buenas conjeturas me vestí con algo cómodo y fresco pero que cubriera del mal tiempo; todavía había mucho frío.

Bajé las escaleras a la primera planta con la chamarra al hombro para desayunar. La dejé en el respaldar de la silla y fui a buscar algo para llenarme el estómago. Cuando ya estaba comiendo mi madre apareció por la puerta.

-Buenos días –la saludé.

-Buenos días, cariño –me respondió sonriente dirigiéndose a el refrigerador, me miró de refilón al pasar por mi lado-. ¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, me dieron ganas –debió haber sido el cabello mojado, la ropa y el desayuno lo que le dio la pista (N/A: Un poquito sarcástico, ¿ne? ñ.ñ)-. Hace buen tiempo.

-Tienes razón –coincidió mirando por la ventana-. ¿Terminaste? –preguntó al verme de pie.

-Hai –metí los platos en el fregadero y empecé a lavarlos en silencio-. Bueno, regresaré más tarde.

-¿A dónde irás?. ¿Tardarás mucho? –ese cuestionario empezaba a fastidiarme.

-No creo, espero estar aquí para el almuerzo –tomé la cazadora, me la puse y salí de la cocina-. Llevo el móvil conmigo. ¡Hasta luego!

La escuché despedirse antes de cerrar la puerta y meter las llaves en mi bolsillo. Di la espalda a mi casa con las manos en los bolsillos y empecé con la caminata. Luego de un par de cuadras deambulando sin rumbo me di una vuelta por el parque. Con una sonrisa comprobé que entre los árboles se erguían dos figuras envueltas en sedas que "danzaban" con perfecta precisión. Con un movimiento rápido y ligero por parte de ambos se detuvieron. Respiraron hondo una última vez y abrieron los ojos.

-¿Qué tal? –saludé levantando la mano.

-¡Mihaeru! –exclamó sorprendido Ray.

-Buenos días, ¿todo bien? –preguntó Mystel con su calma de siempre.

-Todo bien –me acerqué un poco-. Sabía que los encontraría aquí. Van terminando por lo que veo.

-Correcto. ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? –preguntó el chino mientras el otro se cambiaba con la misma tranquilidad de la última vez.

-Daba un paseo... ¿Listo, Mystel? –asintió y con la mochila echada al hombro empezamos a caminar por el parque. Nos sentamos en un banco hablando otro rato más sobre cualquier cosa con total despreocupación, era de esas veces cuando olvidas a tu familia, la escuela y los problemas y te concentras en cualquier otra cosa.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde –mencionó Ray mirando la hora en su celular-. Vamos, Mystel, ¿vienes? –me preguntó parándose.

-No, seguiré andando por ahí un poco más –nos despedimos y ellos se fueron a, suponía yo, comprar las flores para Mao.

Sin saber a dónde ir realmente caminé sin pensar o preocuparme por nada. Las calles estaban un poco desoladas pero eso era agradable, el viento era limpio y el ambiente fresco, algunas nubes se congregaban en el azul del cielo y tuve la corazonada de que llovería. Lo descarté en seguida esperanzadamente.

Nagasaki es bien conocida por su historia de la religión cristiana por lo cual había varias iglesias en la ciudad. El interés por el misticismo y los temas relacionados era algo que no dejaba de reprochar mi madre. Siempre me habían llamado la atención las iglesias, desde que era un chico. Me detuve frente a una de la que salían unas cuantas personas en silencio o conversando en murmullos bajitos. Una ráfaga de viento helado sopló, metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra, al no tener mangas el repentino frío calaba mi piel.

-Miha-kun! –gritó una voz helándome al instante. Imposible, era "su" voz-. Buenos días.

Se acercó bajando las escaleras mientras yo subía apenas dos. Sonrió de esa manera tan deslumbrante y le devolví el gesto. Vestía elegante mas no formal, unos pantalones color caqui, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos y mangas arremangadas, en su cuello descansaba un rosario de madera que contrastaba con su blanca piel.

-Buenos días, Brooklyn –contesté-. ¿Qué hay?

-Escuchaba la misa –contestó llegando a mi altura-. Vengo todos los domingos, ¿y tú?

-Dando un paseo, es que era un día tan bonito... –cerré los ojos con expresión cursi y se rió.

-Y tú dices que yo tengo ocurrencias –se burló, nos sonreímos alejándonos del edificio, la cruz en el techo proyectaba su sombra por donde caminábamos-. ¿Ya desayunaste?

-En casa, un par de bolas de arroz.

-¿A eso le llamas desayuno? –preguntó suspicaz-. Te vas a desmayar antes del almuerzo –reprendió jocosamente-. Ven, acompáñame, te invito a comer.

No me dejó opción así que lo seguí hasta un café. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a esa clase de ambientes. Era una fachada estilo europeo colonial, de dos pisos, con terraza y mesas con sombrillas al aire libre, unas enredaderas cubrían la pared principal otorgándole un toque pintoresco y clásico atractivo para cualquiera. Entramos, me recibió una atmósfera acogedora y cálida, el olor a café, hierbas para infusiones de té y pan recién horneado era embriagador. Había varias sillas de madera opaca con manteles de brocato y flores en jarrones pequeños.

-Buenos días, sensei –saludó mi amigo.

-Buenos días, Broo-kun –respondió un hombre ya entrado en años desde la barra al fondo, vestía como esos cantineros ingleses de las películas-. ¿Cómo estuvo el sermón?

-Muy ilustre –contestó acercándose-. Sensei, hoy vine con un amigo. Le presento a Minamoto Mihaeru.

-Dozo yoroshiku gozaimasu (Mucho gusto en conocerlo) –hice una discreta reverencia, el hombre asintió.

-Yo soy Yoshida Ginsaku, para servirte. Bienvenido al "Rincón ingles" -Le agradecí pero me interrumpió a mitad de la frase una vocecita chillona y nasal.

-¡Broo-san! –al segundo siguiente de voltearnos alguien abrazaba a Brooklyn por la cintura, la niña de cabellos azules y piel morena no era más alta que eso.

-¡Hola, Mingming! –la apartó con cierto esfuerzo y se agachó para abrazarla con más comodidad-. ¡Te ves muy bien hoy!

-Sí, es que mi abuelo me compró este vestido. Mira –se dio la vuelta mostrándonos su vestido rosa con encajes y un gran moño atrás-. ¿No es bonito?

-Mucho –le sonrió, pareció acordarse de algo-. Mingming, este es un buen amigo mío, se llama Mihaeru.

-Miha... Miha... –balbuceaba tratando de pronunciarlo.

-Miha está bien –me apresuré a decir, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas-. Un placer conocerte.

-El placer es mío, Miha-san –dijo con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Sabes? Tengo siete años y seré una gran cantante, mi abuelo dice que tengo mucho po... potencial, eso. ¿A ti te gusta cantar? A mí sí, a veces canto para los recitales escolares o las fiestas de mis amigos. Cuando sea mayor tendré mi propia banda y seré muy famosa... –siguió hablando sumamente rápido mareándome cada vez más, los otros dos ya parecían estar acostumbrados pues solo sonreían y no se inmutaron-. ¿Vas a tomar café? Yo no puedo porque mi abuelo dice que soy muy joven todavía pero sí tomo té, ¿te gusta el té?. ¿Cuántos años tienes?. ¿Te gusta el café?

-Mingming –llamó el señor Ginsaku. Ella calló y se encogió de hombros temerosa-. Ve al jardín a jugar, nuestros amigos deben tener hambre y Venus y Crusher deben extrañarte.

-¡Venus! –exclamó llevándose las manos a las grandes mejillas-. Tienes razón, mejor me voy, o Crusher se molestará conmigo por dejar a Venus solita –salió corriendo y desapareció por la puerta que seguramente daba al jardín, pero se regresó asomando la cabeza-. Broo-san, hablaremos luego.

-Claro.

-Y, Miha-san, fue un gusto conocerte –con su vestidito hizo una pequeña reverencia estilo europea.

-Al contrario, el gusto fue mío –agité la mano despidiéndome, aun mareado.

-¡Adiós! –y su voz dejó de escucharse.

-Es... una niña... –empecé sin saber qué decir.

-Muy enérgica –completó Brooklyn divertido.

-Eh, sí, más o menos...

-Lo lamento, jóvenes –se disculpó su abuelo-. Es que cuando te ve, Broo-kun, siempre se emociona de más, aunque siempre está activa –intercambiamos miradas nerviosas y divertidas-. Síganme, supongo que en la mesa de siempre.

-Así es, por favor, sensei –contestó Brooklyn recuperando la compostura. El hombre asintió y nos guió hasta el segundo piso, era parecido al primero pero con unos grandes ventanales que daban a otra terraza bañada por el sol con varias plantas y flores en macetas, mesas y sillas de campo y una campanilla japonesa que se agitaba con el viento, quizás lo único japonés además del dueño en ese lugar.

-Ya les traigo el menú, pónganse cómodos –nos sentamos en una mesa cerca del barandal frente a frente. A los pocos minutos ya habíamos pedido y mientras esperábamos la comida Brooklyn me hablaba de cómo había conocido este lugar.

-Cuando salía de la iglesia solía deambular por ahí. Un día, me asaltó un hambre voraz (Para comulgar hay que hacer ayuna) y el primer lugar que vi fue este, aún no me acostumbraba a la comida japonesa, por eso no dude en entrar. Me gustó mucho el ambiente y más la comida. Decidí venir el Domingo siguiente, y el siguiente a ese, desde entonces, al terminar la misa vengo a desayunar aquí. Curiosamente, me encontré con un conocido al que veo de vez en cuando en la iglesia, Crusher, el hombre que nombró Mingming. Es el jardinero del establecimiento, las flores frescas que vez abajo y la clásica enredadera son obras suyas.

-Sokka...

-Disculpen la espera, jóvenes –interrumpió el señor Ginsaku, cargando con una charola. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa, nos deseó buen apetito y se retiró al piso de abajo.

-Esta es mi mesa favorita, la vista es preciosa, el viento refrescante y hay un nido de aves por aquí.

-¿Un nido de aves? –repetí dejando de untarle mantequilla al buñuelo que tenía en la mano.

-Sí, es que me gustan mucho los pájaros y... creo que yo les gusto a ellos –sonrió oliendo su té negro, otra característica inglesa que no había perdido.

Comimos en silencio, degustando la comida con tranquilidad. Brooklyn tenía razón, la vista y la brisa eran bastante agradables. El beicon estaba delicioso, el café tenía un sabor tradicional inigualable, los huevos fritos no eran demasiado grasosos y el pan lo sentí blando. Un buen desayuno, a decir verdad.

-Brooklyn, vendremos aquí más seguido los dos juntos –declaré tomando de mi café.

-Cuando quieras, ya sabes a qué hora encontrarme y en dónde. Vengo aquí desde que llegué al Japón.

Asentí terminando con la última rebanada de tocino, dejé los cubiertos en el plato (que fueron incómodos de usar) y me recliné en el respaldar de la silla. Brooklyn también terminó y el dueño del lugar vino poco después a retirar los platos, como si lo hubiéramos llamado. Mi compañero pidió un pastel de fresas y me encargó un helado en copa de menta, acepte sólo porque me convenció.

Mientras el señor Ginsaku se retiraba, Brooklyn abandonó su asiento y se asomó por el balcón, hacia la parte trasera del lugar. Con la mano me indicó que me acercara. Dudoso y curioso a la vez, me levanté y llegué a su lado, bajé la vista, al jardín trasero.

Al impresionante jardín, mejor dicho. No era muy amplio, pero sí exuberante y colorido, con un par de sacos de tierra en un rincón, algunas palas y un cobertizo. Mingming jugaba cerca de unas petunias con un peluche en forma de... no sabría qué, parecía un ave, pero también un mamífero cualquiera. Al menos Tails sí parecía un zorro. Brooklyn la llamó y la pequeña saltó emocionada saludándonos desde abajo.

-Buenos días –dijo una voz gruesa. Saliendo al jardín, un hombre moreno y robusto, de no más de veintitantos (aunque me costara creerlo) nos saludó cordialmente. Su rostro, duro y severo, estaba tatuado de manera muy extraña, con varias líneas, o caracteres blancos, que hacían un fuerte contraste en comparación con su color de piel, sin embargo su mirada era dulce y amable.

Le devolvimos el saludo y Brooklyn me presentó. Él, de manera muy educada, me saludó y me dijo su nombre: Crusher, el jardinero del "Rincón Ingles". Mingming, inquietada, llamó mi atención y me mostró su peluche, llamado Venus. Dijo que era un ángel, pero no quedé nada convencido al respecto.

En ese momento el señor Ginsaku apareció en el balcón, nos despedimos y dejamos a Crusher con su trabajo y a Mingming con su "ángel" para sentarnos a la mesa y comer los postres que nos esperaban. La inmensa bola de helado azulada me decía "Cómeme, cómeme", ¿para qué hacerme el de rogar?

Por supuesto estuvo delicioso. Fue uno de los mejores desayunos que he tenido, me prometí que pasaría por allí más a menudo y que si podía viajar visitaría Inglaterra para sentir el verdadero habiente ingles. Sin embargo, por ahora me podía contentar (y muy bien) con esto.

-¿Te gusta la historia? –me preguntó sorpresivamente. Volteé a verlo.

-Pues... he oído que quien no aprende del pasado está condenado a vivir en él –respondí con soltura-. Y bueno, no niego que sea interesante y todo eso pero no es mi asignatura preferida ni soy ningún experto.

Sonrió mirando al horizonte. Por mi parte fruncí el ceño, recordando a Hitoshi.

-He de suponer que sabes todo sobre la Segunda Guerra mundial, quiero decir, al ser japonés y todo eso.

-Sí, sé algo. Vi Pearl Harbor, conozco las atrocidades que hizo Hitler... Si, sé algo –repetí.

-Las atrocidades... entonces Hitler fue un monstruo –le miré extrañado-. Bien, según lo que dicen los libros de historia y todas esas cosas Hitler estaba loco y fue el malo del cuento. Tenían razón, era demasiado radical.

-Bueno, eso te lo dice cualquiera –dije aún tratando de no perderme.

-Claro, incluso antes de que los americanos ganaran la guerra ya se les consideraba como buenos. Eso, como tú bien has dicho, te lo dice cualquiera. Ahora, qué pasa cuando la guerra no tiene ni buenos ni malos. Como en las cruzadas.

-No te sigo.

-¿Sabes sobre las cruzadas? –preguntó sin verme.

-Eh... no demasiado –respondí confuso-. Me han prestado varios libros, hasta el Código Da Vinci, es la Guerra entre musulmanes y cristianos por las tierras santas. Fueron nueve, creo –dudé un momento-. Y los Templarios fueron los que se ocuparon de librarlas a favor de la iglesia católica. Luego esta los traicionó y los eliminó, un Viernes trece. De ahí la superstición.

-Bastante bien –dijo sin parecer muy impresionado pero sí satisfecho-. Los cristianos, entre los que estaban los señores feudales y los Templarios, perdieron la guerra. Dime: ¿Quién es el malo? ¿Los cristianos o los musulmanes?

Por supuesto que no supe qué contestar, si respondía podía insultarlo a él y a sus creencias, y francamente nunca me había detenido a preguntarme algo como eso, así que no estaba preparado para contestarlo. Me dejó pensar unos momentos mientras tomaba su té. Fruncí los labios mirando la fresa de su pastel de crema al no hallar una respuesta.

-No sabes, ¿verdad? –contestó por mí. Al levantar la mirada lo vi sonreírme sin muchas ganas-. En los libros tampoco lo dice, ni en las películas. Ni siquiera Orlando Bloom pudo responder a eso en la película. ¿Quién es el malo, el que estaba en el error?

No hablé, no quería perderme de ninguna de sus palabras.

-¿Acaso son los musulmanes que, sin haber hecho nada malo, iban contra las leyes que imponía el Papa? O Talvez fueran los cristianos. Que solo por querer imponer sus creencias que veían como correctas y sus deseos de salvar las almas de esos "pecadores" fueron y arriesgaron la vida de muchos para al final resultar en una causa perdida. ¿Los que por defender sus ideales mataron o los qué por buena voluntad iniciaron la guerra?

Seguía sin hablar. No encontraba cómo organizar mis ideas ni darle una respuesta a sus preguntas, hasta ese momento era ajeno e indiferente a esas incógnitas. Permanecimos un rato más en silencio mientras él se comía su pastel y yo le miraba. El trino de un ave se escuchó a lo lejos, junto a las risitas de la pequeña Mingming en el primer piso.

-La historia la escribe los que ganan.

Asentí en un mudo acuerdo observando mis manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

-Desde siempre –prosiguió como si no se hubiera detenido, obteniendo automáticamente mi atención-, y me permito decirlo con el perdón de Dios, lo cristianos se han hecho los mártires. Casi todos, por no decir todos, los santos que salen en los calendarios y que menciona la Biblia murieron por proteger y resguardar sus ideales y creencias. Al principio fueron lo judíos, aunque no tengo nada contra ellos pues nada me han hecho, no la pasaron bien con el Holocausto. También cuando la religión llegó al Japón se inició otra sangrienta persecución contra los cristianos, ya fueran o no japoneses –se detuvo un momento a tomar un sorbo de su taza-. Nagasaki tiene mucho que decirnos sobre eso, y ya hoy en día coexiste el cristianismo junto con el budismo y las creencias Zen. Creo que por eso fue que vinimos a Nagasaki, el cristianismo aquí es más fuerte que en otras partes desde tiempos antiguos.

No pude evitar agradecer haber nacido aquí y me reprendí por pensarlo. Sacudí esas ideas de la mente y esperé que dijera algo más mientras comía el helado derretido a medias.

-¿Te das cuenta de cuántas guerras, vidas perdidas y derramamientos de sangre ha habido solo por decidir cuál Dios es real y cuál no? –preguntó con melancolía y pesar en la voz, pero no estuve muy seguro-. Yo creo en Dios, leo la Biblia y le rezo a Jesucristo y su a su madre, la virgen María. Eso me enseñaron desde chico y en ellos creo por elección propia.

Obviamente no tenía nada que decir. Haber sido criado en una ciudad con tanta historia religiosa como esta me permitía tener una mente abierta y evitar esa clase de prejuicios que aparte consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. Ya de por sí esa era mi naturaleza, Buda, Jesús y Mahoma prodigaban la paz. Quien quisiera seguir a uno y a otro no, ese era su problema, además mis padres me enseñaron que de política y religión evitara hablar o fuera imparcial e indiferente.

-El mundo y las personas son así, qué le vamos a hacer –dije al fin sacando y hundiendo la cucharita en la copa con helado-. Tú crees en el Espíritu Santo y yo en Emmadayo, tú le dices Dios y yo Kami-sama. Me crié con las leyendas de los kitsune y tú con las enseñanzas de Cristo. Las cosas son así, eso es lo que hace al mundo tan interesante. Hay tantas formas de pensar y tantos puntos de vista como estrellas en el cielo. Si a alguien no le gusta no entiendo porqué empezar con un enfrentamiento. Por eso es que evito esos temas, no niego que escucharte ha sido muy interesante, no vayas a malinterpretarlo, pero no le veo relevancia a decir quién tiene más razón entre Jesús o Mahoma. Míralo así, tú pides bendiciones a Cristo, algunos otros ayuda a Mahoma y aquí y en Oriente la iluminación a Buda. Al final buscamos lo mismo, ayuda y protección en seres mayores que nosotros.

Lo miré a regañadientes al no escucharlo decir nada, asustado de la reacción que mis palabras pudieran haber tenido en él. Para mi sorpresa y alivio sonreía tiernamente y me veía entretenido de lo lindo. No me creo un gran orador ni más inteligente que nadie así que todavía no podía comprender porque había gente que se quedaba embobada luego de oír alguno de mis extrañas conjeturas o locas filosofías. Me ruboricé y sonreí apenado y me dediqué a terminar mi comida.

-Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas –musitó-. Me llevé la billetera solo por si acaso y pensaba regresar directo a casa al salir de la iglesia. Pero me topé contigo y la estoy pasando fenomenal en vez de quedarme atrapado en mi cuarto sin nada que me apeteciera hacer.

-¿De... de verdad te agrada tanto mi compañía? –pregunté cohibido.

-Pero claro que sí, Miha-kun –me sonrió cerrando los ojos-. Esa forma de hablar y de pensar tuyas es muy interesante, eres amable, agradable, nunca dejas de sorprenderme, sabes escuchar y detenerte a pensar. Me pregunto si tus amigos sabrán lo afortunados que son de tenerte -¿me habré imaginado el tono apesadumbrado y triste de su voz?

-Gracias –dije de lo más incómodo rascándome la nuca pues no recordaba nunca que nadie se hubiera dirigido a mí con semejantes palabras-. ¡Diantre, Brooklyn! –estallé-. Sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a eso.

-Eh... –parpadeó un par de veces para luego sonreír abiertamente-. Pues habrá que corregirlo con práctica –y se soltó a reír. Terminé riendo con él-. Dime, Miha-kun. ¿Alguna vez has entrado a una iglesia?

-¿A una... iglesia? –asintió. La verdad, por más que las había visto desde fuera nunca me había atrevido a entrar a una. Pienso que fue la pena y la sensación que tanto detestaba de no encajar para nada en un lugar lo que me impidió poner alguna vez un pie dentro-. No, jamás.

-En ese caso –se levantó y me guiñó un ojo-, te la mostraré.

-Ah... –pagamos la cuenta y salimos de ahí. Crusher se despidió sin entrar al restauran lleno de tierra, Mingming saltó sobre nosotros, regalándonos un sonoro beso a cada uno y su abuelo, más elegante, nos tendió la mano. Salí con una sonrisa, y luego de un par de pasos sopesé la idea.

Yo aún no estaba del todo convencido. Llegamos a la misma iglesia en donde nos encontramos por la mañana. Por supuesto al entrar no quedaba casi nadie, solo un par de personas en los bancos orando o encendiendo velas. Estuve tentado en darme la vuelta y salir aprisa pero la sonrisa confiada de Brooklyn, el ambiente lleno de misticismo y mi innata curiosidad me hicieron resistir. Qué puedo decir, soy débil.

Brooklyn se persignó en la entrada y me pregunté si yo debería hacerlo también. Se volvió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Tranquilo, no es necesario que lo hagas. Ven –nos acercamos a un vitral con una escena bíblica.

Me explicó el motivo de cada uno de los vitrales allí, las historias y la secuencia. Me habló de los santos que recordaba o había escuchado, los cuales estaban representados en algunos vitrales o estatuas magníficas y, al menos en mi opinión, intimidantes. Habló sobre la razón de la importancia de la cruz y los motivos de persignarse. También me contó un poco de la sagrada eucaristía que, si le entendí bien, era el momento en el que Cristo se hacía presente. Yo me quedé sorprendido pero traté de esconderlo, no quería que me viera como un ignorante ni que se notara lo fuera de contexto que estaba y me sentía en ese lugar.

Preguntó si no me molestaría que rezara un poco frente a mí, le respondí que no, por supuesto. Vi cómo se arrodilló en uno de los primeros bancos, juntaba las manos frente a su rostro y, justo después de mirarme con profundidad escasos segundos, cerraba los ojos. No tardó más de un par de minutos y cuando terminó, antes de parase, se persignó y besó sus dedos. Sonrió con calidez y con un ademán sugirió irnos, asentí y lo seguí de cerca.

No pude evitar mirar por sobre mi hombro hacia atrás, enfoqué el lugar en donde Brooklyn había rezado y por un instante creí ver a un niño pequeño de cabellos naranjas rezar, sollozando amargamente. Cuando volví a ver no había nadie. Subí la mirada y reparé en el Cristo crucificado sobre el altar, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda evitando imaginarme cómo alguien le puede gustar ver semejante escena o cómo se sentiría eso.

Comparada con la luz brillante del exterior que llegaba desde la puerta y me lastimó los ojos al salir, la iglesia parecía sombría y hasta tétrica, no me gustaría pasar por aquí de noche, solo.

-¿Quieres que te muestre el cementerio? –ofreció como si de una propuesta para tomar helados se tratase.

-¡¿El qué?! –me alarmé. Rió por la expresión de mi rostro pero calló al notar algo.

-¿Ame ka? (Lluvia?) –extendió la palma de la mano abierta fuera del techo que nos cubría y efectivamente una gotita cayó sobre su piel-. Parece que no podremos irnos todavía.

-O visitar el cementerio –volvió a reírse-. Me alegra servirte de chiste.

-No te lo tomes así –dijo abanicando con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Me senté en las escaleras de la entrada viendo caer la lluvia y las calles con personas corriendo o abriendo (los que los tenían) sus paraguas. Brooklyn se recostó en la columna a mi derecha y contempló el vacío con mucha calma. Recordé sin querer cuando fuimos al parque y con esfuerzo lo aparté de mi mente.

Una sonrisa curvó involuntaria y sorpresivamente mis labios, escuché la discreta risita de Brooklyn.

-Te lo dije –dijo-. Te pones de buen humor cuando llueve.

-Parece que cada vez que nos vamos a caminar juntos pasa esto, ¿te has dado cuenta?

-Tienes razón, curioso –reconoció-. Pero es agradable, ¿no

-La lluvia lo es... Brooklyn –llamé vacilante.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa? –bien, ya estaba dicho. Mi corazón aún palpitaba con fuerza cuando respondió.

-Claro, por qué no –sonreía, por supuesto sonreía.

Me levanté y emprendimos el camino de regreso. Fue silencioso, como si hubiéramos acordado no hablar entre nosotros o simplemente hubiera olvidado cómo abrir la boca, mover los labios y producir algún sonido. Porque al fin me daba cuenta de a dónde nos dirigíamos. No a mi casa, sino a una confrontación más directa entre nosotros y... ¡Con mi mamá! Mi estómago daba sacudidas de vez en cuando, si antes pensaba que era masoquista ahora sabía que era un completo lunático.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? –su voz me sacó abruptamente de mis cavilaciones, lo miré unos segundos en silencio.

-No, lo siento...

-Te decía que ya pasamos tu casa –efectivamente iba a cruzar en la esquina de la cuadra donde, unos metros atrás, estaba mi hogar. Él señalaba hacia atrás con una ceja alzada, y mirándome como si mi estado mental le preocupara-. Estás raro.

-Ah, jaja. Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta –me excusé con la mano en la nuca. Suspiramos, él negando con la cabeza y yo sintiéndome avergonzado.

-Sa, ike (Bueno, vamos) –asentí y caminamos nuestros pasos de regreso.

Abrí la verja de la entrada, donde el pequeño jardín nos recibió con su brillo de rocío, a causa de la lluvia. El auto de mi madre estaba adentro, pero también lucía rastros de lluvia, lo que me hizo pensar que acababa de regresar de algún lado. Saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta, los nervios volvieron, pero tratando de guardar la calma respiré hondo y pasé.

-Tadaima! (¡Ya regresé!)

-Okaeri! (¡Bienvenido!) ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme? –dijo Rena desde la cocina, nos quitamos los zapatos, con un ademán le indiqué que me siguiera. Rena guardaba unas cosas en la alacena, varias bolsas del súper ocupaban espacio en la mesa y el desayunador-. Necesito que... ¡Oh, tenemos visitas!

-Konnichi wa. Atashi Brooklyn Masefield. Dozo yoroshiku (Es un placer) –educado como siempre.

-El placer es mío, soy Minamoto Rena, la madre de Mihaeru. Siéntete como en tu casa –ambos sonrieron, aunque él lo hizo de manera forzada.

-Mejor que no –susurró, sin percatarse de que lo escuché. Me guardé mis comentarios y fingí no haber oído nada, caminé hasta la mesa, revisando el contenido de las bolsas.

-¿Acabas de regresar?

-Sí, hace unos cinco minutos. Ayúdame con esto.

-Permítanme... –empezó Brooklyn. Negué con la cabeza-. Pero...

-No, cariño, ven conmigo. Mihaeru se encargará de esto, tú espera en la sala, por favor. ¿Te gusta el té? Hijo, las cosas que voy a usar para el almuerzo déjalas afuera.

Brooklyn fue a la estancia y mi madre lo siguió con una bandeja con té y galletas, mientras me encargaba recoger la cocina. A mi madre parecía habérsele antojado comprar para los próximos dos meses, había tanta comida que el piso quedó cubierto de las bolsas de plástico. Cuando tomé los artículos de higiene personal, que iban en el baño, tuve que subir al segundo piso y descubrí la terrorífica escena de Brooklyn y Rena tomando té mientras veían un álbum de fotografías. Si un loco con hacha esperaba arriba no me molestaría morir en sus manos en ese preciso momento. Aún dentro del baño podía oír sus risas. Rogaba que fuera la mala resolución en vez de "Mi lindo traserito". Ahogué un grito de espanto y me apresuré a terminar lo más rápido que pude, no podía permitir que vieran las fotos más vergonzosas que tenía: cuando me bañaban.

¡AH!

Bajé las escaleras al trote y despejé la cocina de cualquier artículo que no fueran los ingredientes para la comida, tomé un vaso con agua e irrumpí a la sala para interceptar el más mínimo peligro contra mi integridad. Ambos voltearon a verme mientras luchaba por normalizar la respiración, ya podía olvidarme de las galletas, pero de consolación las fotografías eran de mis cinco años, nada que fuera peligroso.

-¿Terminaste?

-S-sí, ya está –contesté, aún agitado.

-Muy bien –dirigió su atención a Brooklyn-. Los dejo para que se diviertan, si necesitaras algo no dudes en avisar. Bueno, con su permiso, chicos –tomó la bandeja y entró en la cocina. Caminé hacia el sillón más próximo y me dejé caer pesadamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes... Dime, ¿qué viste? –sonrió casi malignamente, con las mejillas arreboladas. MUY mala señal.

-Tu madre me mostró las fotografías de cuando eras bebé, eras _tan_ lindo –. _Idiota. _Procuré una sonrisa que salió como un gesto hosco-. Vi las de tu primer viaje a la playa, tu primer día de clases –se me revolvió el estómago en ese instante-, pero la que más me gustó fue una en donde estabas dormido, creo que estaba aquí –tomó uno de los álbumes y buscó entre sus páginas, me enseñó la imagen-. Esta, te ves adorable.

-No digas eso.

-Qué sensible eres.

Me enderecé para ver mejor, en el retrato aparecía durmiendo, acurrucado entre muchas almohadas, abrazando a Tails y usando un pijama que me quedaba inmenso. Tendría como nueve años, el cabello despeinado caía suavemente sobre mi frente, tenía una expresión de paz tan grande que me costaba creer que era yo.

-Ese muñeco... me lo regaló Claude a los nueve años –murmuré. Mientras él escrutaba mi rostro, yo reparaba en un detalle que nunca había notado: podían verse surcos de lágrimas en mis mejillas, la nariz y los labios estaban sonrosados, había llorado, pero no recordaba la razón.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó poniendo una mano en mi hombro, preocupado por el ensimismamiento de mi mirada.

-Sí, digo no. Es solo que...

-¿Nostalgia? –preguntó con una sonrisa, otra de esas que me tranquilizaban, y cómo lo agradecí.

Yo... yo no puedo llorar. Y tal vez esa fue la última vez que lloré, esa vez retratada para la eternidad en esa fotografía. La volteé y descubrí la fecha, mis ojos se abrieron inmensamente al ver los números escritos, temblaba mi mano ligeramente, sentí miedo. Pero sobre todo, sentí un increíble remordimiento por haber vivido y por seguir vivo, luego uno mayor por pensar eso.

Para mi inmensa sorpresa, algo cálido y húmedo empezó a acumularse entre mis párpados, en mi ojo izquierdo. Por fin una gota cayó, rozando mis labios, al probar descubrí un sabor metálico, en debe de salado como deberían ser las lágrimas. Derramé otra, y luego otra. Lentamente llevé mi mano a mi mejilla, pasando mis dedos sobre la húmeda piel. Cuando abrí la mano frente a mi rostro, a unos centímetros de mi nariz, me aterré sin remedio.

Sangre, había sangre manchando mi piel, entre mis manos, y lo que era peor: Lloraba, lloraba sangre cuando no podía ni hacerlo como una persona normal. El terror que sentí hizo que mi cuerpo temblara, caminara hacia atrás y tropezara con el sillón, cayendo sobre sus mullidos cojines. Intenté hablar, pero unos balbuceos incoherentes fueron lo único que abandonó mis labios, rojos carmesí. Mi mandíbula temblorosa y desencajada, mis orbes vibrando, mis labios mudos, mis manos temblando.

-¡Miha-kun! –me llamó su voz. Parpadeé con fuerza y la claridad del día, que entraba por la ventana abierta frente a mí, me deslumbró unos momentos. Miré mi mano: limpia. Volví a pasarla por mis pómulos, pero al verlas seguían igual, ni un rastro de lágrimas convencionales siquiera. Había sido una alucinación, o algo muy por el estilo. Suspiré hondo, nervioso y agitado. Brooklyn posó su mano en mi hombro y la apreté con fuerza, rogándole con la mirada una explicación-. Miha-kun...

-¡Chicos, vengan a comer! –gritó la voz de mi madre desde la cocina. Ambos viramos la cabeza hacia la entrada de esta, luego nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Pude percatarme del sonrojo que invadía mi rostro sin razón aparente. Regresé mi vista a mi mano, asegurándome de nuevo que no había rastro de sangre-. ¡Chicos!

-¡Ya vamos! –contesté levantándome. Le miré y sonreí de lado, lo único que podía hacer en esos instantes. Fuimos a la cocina, conciente de los deseos que le carcomían por preguntarme la razón de mi sobresalto. Por suerte era discreto.

Rena terminaba de preparar una ensalada. Entre los dos "convencimos" a Brooklyn de que se sentara mientras yo ponía la mesa, con la mirada perdida. Estuve apunto de romper tres vasos y un plato, mi madre ya sospechaba que algo me preocupaba, pero tampoco hizo mención alguna sobre el tema.

La comida fue relativamente agradable, y no tan aterradora como creía. Resulta que se llevaron de maravilla, y si me hubieran dado la oportunidad, habría apostado a que más tarde empezaría con un sermón acerca de "por qué no puedes ser más estudioso", puesto que Brooklyn era el primero de la clase. Y sin duda, unas horas después empezó a sermonearme por tener amigos tan aplicados pero no tomar su ejemplo, eso era lo que más detestaba de traer amigos a casa. Y si me preguntaban por qué demonios lo invité no sabría, mejor dicho, no podría responder.

Comí pausadamente, sin fijarme mucho en qué me metía a la boca, no me interesaba demasiado. Estuve bastante ausente, el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer me dejó en un estado de impresión tal, que apenas toqué mi comida. Cavilando sobre nada en especial mientras miraba la lechuga, Rena se levantó y llevó los platos al fregadero. Antes de regresar a sentarse se detuvo junto al refrigerador.

-¿Quieren postre?

-¡Claro! –contestó cortésmente el pelirrojo.

-Por qué no... –murmuré sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Hice tu postre favorito... –dijo divertida en tono cantarín.

-¿Hiciste pastel de chocolate? –pregunté con ojos repentinamente brillantes. Les cayó en gracia y rieron, avergonzándome. Mi madre supongo que por recuerdos de mi infancia y él... Pues no sé, siempre está riendo.

Al terminar con el pastel de chocolate con maní me dirigí al fregadero. Amable como es él, esperó mientras terminaba, iniciando una amena charla acerca de lo dedicado que era Crusher con el jardín del restaurante y la amplia selección de flores que lo conformaban: gardenias, claveles, violetas, narcisos, margaritas, lirios, azucenas y una gran gama de colores de rosas. Brooklyn dijo que sus favoritas eran los claveles, le pregunté la razón.

-Por sus distintas formas y colores. Nunca sabes qué esperar.

-Muy tuyo –argumenté de manera elocuente, esparciendo jabón sobre un plato.

-¿Disculpa? –inquirió confundido.

-Etto... Tu forma de ser es... llamativa y por lo tanto te gustan las cosas que, en su simplicidad, lo sean. Como las flores. Una vez leí: Una flor es hermosa por su ínfimo tiempo de vida, o algo semejante. Las flores son plantas sencillas y simples de estudiar, pequeñas, frágiles, débiles... y sin embargo es la mejor opción para declarar tus sentimientos, pedir disculpas, felicitar y cosas por el estilo. A las chicas les gustan, a las madres también... En fin, a pesar de ser meras cositas, están presentes en todo momento.

Lavé otro poco, con expresión tranquila. Lo que dije no lo pensé, fue con mucha espontaneidad. Esperé sin preocupación, listo para lo que fuera. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque de él _debo _esperar cualquier reacción y respuesta.

-Reitero: Eres muy especial.

-No digas esas cosas –pedí sonrojado, cerrando los ojos.

Terminé con los platos y subimos a mi habitación, que recorrió con la vista muy interesado. Con su paso elegante y relajado se acercó al escritorio y ojeó uno de los libros que tenía apilados allí para leer. Tomamos asiento, él en la silla del escritorio y yo en la cama. Nos enfrascamos en una conversación acerca de libros de misterio, conspiraciones y thrillers. Evitamos a toda costa nombrar los de romance.

-Está atardeciendo –dijo distraídamente mirando por la ventana.

-¿A eso se le llama crepúsculo?

-Pues sí... Será mejor que me vaya. Luego se hará muy tarde.

Nos pusimos en pie.

-Tienes razón. Vamos.

Abajo se despidió de Rena, que de nuevo pareció encantada con sus modales y su sonrisa. Otro punto para Masefield. Al salir vi que el sol estaba por ocultarse. El cielo tenía una hermosa e impresionante gama de colores que iban desde un azul oscuro hasta rojo fuego. Las sombras se alargaban y unas pocas estrellas empezaban a aparecer lanzando ocasionales guiños desde lo alto.

-Cierra la boca o te vas a babear –le miré sonrojado. Rió suavemente, divertido.

-Lo siento...

-¿Te gusta el anochecer?

-Es muy bonito. Pero si te soy franco me gusta más el amanecer. Los colores suaves, el frío de la mañana, la claridad del cielo... Sonó muy cursi, ¿cierto?

-Eres un romántico, ¿qué se le va a hacer? –se encogió de hombros, bastante alegre-. Bueno, aquí nos despedimos. Nos vemos mañana en clases. Que duermas bien.

-Sí, ten cuidado al volver a casa –asintió y empezó a caminar, antes de que se alejara más le grité-: ¡Gracias por todo!

-¡No, a ti, Miha-kun! –se giró un poco, el susurro de su voz llegó claramente a mis oídos-: Fue el mejor domingo que recuerdo, gracias a ti. Adiós...

Desconozco si Rena percibió el sonrojo de mi rostro. Las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad el resto de la semana pero esa noche...

_-Kai... ¿Por qué llora el ángel de las esmeraldas?_

_Kai parpadeó volviéndose a él. Varias plumas negras caían como nieve a su alrededor._

_-Porque le teme a su propia oscuridad._

_-Quiero... quiero ayudarlo, porque comprendo su dolor. Ambos lloramos –lágrimas de sangre caían por ambos rostros -. Sé lo que es matar, así que entiendo su miedo._

_-Entonces soporta el dolor._

El dolor en mi ojo izquierdo era insoportable a la mañana siguiente. Brooklyn parecía tan tranquilo como siempre. Kai actuó como todo los días, irresistible, perfecto y callado. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme de nuevo a la sangre.


End file.
